Mockingjay Re-Write
by avesbellator
Summary: Hey everybody! So this is the sequel to the Catching Fire Re-Write I wrote a little bit ago. To start off from where I ended, Katniss is taken to Thirteen while Peeta is in the Capital . . . you know the story. It is the same, but also way different. Warning: Many changes to the original. ALSO LOTS OF EVERLARK. Of course, I do not own Mockingjay or the other HG books. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Katniss Is Alone

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, this is only my second fanfic that I have posted so far. The first one was my Catching Fire Re-Write that I wrote a little bit ago. Okay, so in terms of grammar and paragraphs it wasn't that great, but the story was good overall. My goal with this sequel is to put those two things together. Though, I am also doing this on a stupid little phone with a small screen. So if there is no indents for a new paragraph or spacing between sentences is weird, I apologize. I honestly, really don't know how to fix that.**

 **:( So, here is my sequel! I hope you like it! Please RR!**

 _Prologue_

Two security guards open the double doors, revealing President Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee. Both are sitting along a wide table, in comfortable desk chairs.

"Welcome Katniss, my name is President Coin. I'm sure Haymitch has told you about me."

I almost roll my eyes at his name. Haymitch, the traitor.

I clear my throat. "Yes, I've heard about you."

President Coin gestures to one of the chairs.

"Have a seat. We were fortunate to pick you up from the Capital in time . . . you see, we can't have a rebellion without a leader."

I look around the room, avoiding to answer. President Coin leans in. "The only way Panem will have freedom again is if we fight. To do that, we need somebody to march us to the Capital." I shift in my seat.

Plutarch sighs.

"Katniss, what President Coin is trying to say is . . . that we need you to become the leader, the Mockingjay." I finally meet eyes with them, then shake my head. "I've never been a leader. I'm not good at that. You've got to find somebody else."

"We need you Katniss. You are the inspiration for the people. The spark of the rebellion! Panem is restless, uprisings have been happening every day now." Plutarch exclaims.

"No they don't want me! They want someone who is confident and good with words . . . they don't need me, they need Peeta." My voice cracks at his name.

Coin and Plutarch exchange looks.

"Katniss, you know that Peeta is in the Cap-"

"Because you left him there! You abandoned him!" I cry.

"The Capital had to have one of you! Or they would have bombed all of Thirteen." Plutarch explains.

"Then why wasn't I arrested?" I ask demandingly.

Neither of them answer. I glare at both of them. Their cowardliness has already shown.

President Coin rubs her forehead. "We ask at least that you please think about it. There can be no revolution without a leader."

 **Author's Note: So that is my prologue everyone! Now I know your thinking that this story will drag on forever without Peeta, but don't worry! There will be MAJOR EVERLARK in later chapters, I promise.**

Chapter One:

It's been exactly a month since I came to District Thirteen. A month since Peeta was taken. Each day I think about how things could be different. If I had just made him climb the ladder, or forced the hovercraft to turn around, but I didn't. I didn't and now Peeta is in the hands of President Snow.

Gale took me in a hovercraft to see the ruins of my home a week ago. I've never seen anything more dead and empty then the remains District Twelve. Skeletons aligned the town's square along with the ruins of the shops and houses. Buildings crumbled and rubble lay everywhere. Peeta's family was found dead after the wreck, and so was Alyssa's. Almost no one living in the town survived. I visited the remains of my old home, and the sound structure of my new one. Strangely, the Victors' Village was not destroyed. All the houses remained intact.

I picked up my father's hunting jacket, my mother's medicine, and the plant book Peeta and I had worked on. Not far away from my house, I spotted good ole' Buttercup wandering around. After a good amount of squirming, I managed to shove him into my bag.

"How was it?" Gale had asked me once I entered the plane.

After a great sob, I wrapped my arms around him. He graciously held me as I cried. Gale is not Peeta, but it felt good to have contact with a human being again.

District Thirteen possesses an odd way of life underground. Every day a schedule is stamped onto you skin in bright purple letters. Showing you what you have to complete that day. Even though I must get stamped, I rub off the schedule with my thumb. I'm sure people are irritated that I ignore the every day routine, but I honestly don't care. All of Thirteen thinks I'm crazy anyway.

Most of my time I spend sitting in the hospital with Alyssa and Jayce. Alyssa is fortunately recovering quickly from the knife stab she earned in the arena. Jayce has never left her side since the accident. Especially after she found out about the surprising deaths of her family. Jayce is really all she has now.

"And that looks like the last one."

The nurse says, pealing off a piece of fabric from Alyssa's middle. Revealing the dark purple line next to her belly button.

Alyssa bites her lip.

"Does it look bad?" She asks us. Jayce kisses her forehead. I pat her hand.

"It will heal."

The nurse gives Alyssa her prescribed medication, and I then decide to leave her and Jayce to be alone. As I am leaving the room, I spot Finnick visiting a tribute of his.

"Finnick!" I call to him.

Finnick and I have oddly grown closer since the Quarter Quell. Along with Peeta and some of the other victor's getting arrested, Finnick's mysterious love, a girl named Annie Cresta, was taken too. I don't know much about her, but I've heard many people say that she is mentally challenged. Supposedly, she went crazy after one of her allies head's got chopped off in the arena.

Finnick talks about her often when we are together. And I tell him about Peeta. We both comfort each other in our misery.

"Hey Katniss," Finnick nods toward me. I walk over to him. I see that he is holding two pieces of rope in his hands.

"What are those for?" I ask, pointing at the pieces.

Finnick holds the ropes up.

"I'm making knots, I realized that it helps . . . you know, keep my mind off things." He looks down as his ears turn pink.

"Could you teach me how to do that? It may help me as well." I say encouragingly. Finnick gives me a small smile.

"Sure, let's go get you some rope."

So we make knots. Everyday. Before meals and after, while we talk, when we can't sleep. It makes my hands sore, but I don't care. It helps keep my mind off Peeta. Off of the rebellion.

 **Author's Note: So yeah, that was Katniss's first sucky month in the District Thirteen without Peeta. :( I decided to strengthen the relationship between Finnick/Katniss because of the lack of friendship they had in my first book. There are some more tweaks like that to come.**


	2. Chapter Two: Hope Shines Through

Chapter Two:

Gale slams his dinner tray next to mine.

"Looks like we've got slop again for dinner. How I wish you and I could hunt, then we could give the kitchen something decent to cook."

I shrug and slurp up my mushy soup.

"I don't know if President Coin will allow that."

Prim and my mother join us as well. As we start our meal a security guard approaches our table.

"Katniss Everdeen? The President wishes to see you." He says, in a deep voice. I raise an eyebrow. "What is it about?" I ask. I'm not really into being pestered again to become the Mockingjay.

"A message came in from the Capital that she wishes for you to see." He answers.

The Capital?

"Do they have any news about Peeta?" I ask, trying not to sound too eager. The security guard taps his foot.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

I get up from my seat.

"Hawthorne, you can come too." The security guards nods toward Gale.

"I'll be back." I tell Prim and my mother.

Gale and I follow the man out of the dining hall. We get into a nearby set of elevators and head downwards. I peak over at the guard curiously. I see that his hair is cropped military style and his jaw is set clenched.

"What is your name?" I ask.

The security guard gives me a look. "Boggs." He rolls his shoulders.

I nod, deciding not to ask anymore questions.

We reach the meeting room and Boggs escorts Gale and I inside. President Coin, Plutarch, and surprisingly Haymitch, greet us. Haymitch tentatively approaches me. I smirk. His lip is a little swollen and a thin scratch cuts across his eye and down his cheek.

"Haymitch, I can't remember the last time I saw you somber." I glare at him.

"Good to see you too Sweetheart." He folds his arms. President Coin comes up to us.

"We have something important to show you Katniss. A segment was broadcast last night from the Capital."

We all take are seats, and President Coin takes out a small remote. A brightness appears on the screen in front of us. The Panem anthem starts to play and none other than Cesar Flickerman appears in front of a fancy backdrop. His hair dyed a bright magenta.

"Hello people of Panem! I am Cesar Flickerman reporting live from the Capital. Today we have a very special guest. Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, mentor to ex-tributes Alyssa Lowe and Jayce Troy, and husband to traitor and rebel, Katniss Everdeen. Please welcome, Peeta Mellark!"

My heart stops. Peeta is onscreen in front of me. Healthy and alive; with eyes as blue as the sky, and hair gold and flowing. After all this time I thought he was being tortured. Locked in a dark cell slowly dying. Yet, he is here. Without a single flaw.

"Peeta! How are you doing good man! After your trial yesterday, you were announced not guilty for the charges against you. Now as a free man, what do you have to say to President Snow?"

The screen turns back to Peeta. "I am doing well, thank you. I am relieved to be released. President Snow is a merciful man."

Cesar laughs.

"That he is, that he is! Now Peeta, getting into more serious topics . . . how do you feel about Katniss joining the rebellion?" Peeta's hand goes to his ring. I instantly touch mine as well. He fiddles with it for a while, thinking.

"Katniss never wanted a war. She just wanted our tributes to get home safely."

"Yes, yes, but she was still part of a plot against the Capital. And now she is in Thirteen with your mentor Haymitch and traitor Plutarch Heavensbee."

Peeta shoots a glance at Cesar.

"She may be forced to join the rebellion. I'm sure the rebels haven't told her everything."

I get up from my seat and walk closer to the TV. _He is still trying to protect me_. I think to myself. I didn't realize it before, but tears have already rolled down my cheeks. Cesar ponders this.

"That is true . . . If she was watching now, what would you say to her?" The screen closes up on Peeta.

"Katniss, my love, please do not give into this war. It will tear us apart. Panem will be destroyed and there will be nothing left. Please, fight for peace. All I want is to have you in my arms again. Stay safe, and trust no one in Thirteen."

My heart aches at his words.

"Thank you Peeta for joining us today. I am Cesar Flickerman reporting from the Capital. We are going to take a little break, but when we-"

The tv is shut off. I slowly turn back to the group in the room. Embarrassed for crying, I forcefully wipe my eyes. Haymitch is rubbing his eyes, Gale is looking around the room uncomfortably, and President Coin stares me down.

"His allegations against the rebellion and District Thirteen are problematic-"

"He is most likely being forced." Haymitch interrupts President Coin.

"They are many things the Capital could threaten to get him to speak on their behalf."

Plutarch nods.

"He was probably under President Snow's orders. They need someone to be a weapon against us."

 _Peeta._ I think. _A weapon against the rebellion, against me._

President Coin stands.

"This is way we need a leader. Somebody to fight against this. To avenge Peeta."

 _To avenge Peeta . . ._

I swallow.

"Even if . . . even if I wanted to become the Mockingjay, there still is no prep team." Plutarch smiles.

"I think Effie Trinket will equal a perfect prep team. So . . . do we have a deal?" I sigh.

"Yes, I'll do it."

President Coin's face lights up, well as much as it's able. "Wonderful. Plutarch, please inform Cressida that we will start filming tomorrow, and ask Effie Trinket to get out the Mockingjay suit."

"Mockingjay suit?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Cinna wanted you to have the best." Plutarch winks.

 **Author's Note: So my angel, the boy with the bread has entered the story now! Oh and of course Haymitch too has entered. Obviously I've switched a few things up with this scene-but hey that's what FanFiction is for!**


	3. Chapter Three: It All Crashes Down

Chapter Three:

"Katniss!" A very new looking Effie yells from across the dining hall.

"Effie!" I call. She runs to me, and gives me a huge hug.

"Oh, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages!" She exclaims, kissing both of my cheeks. I look down at her outfit.

"You look so-"

"I know, I look so different since the last time we saw each other. Oh how I wish my wigs and heels! _Apparently,_ people here just don't appreciate style!" Effie picks at her gray jumpsuit, which is identical to mine.

"Anyway . . . I've heard that you have decided to become the Mockingjay!"

"Yeah . . . I've decided." I shrug.

"Well, when Plutarch told me that you were needed to be prepped for the propos, I though to myself: Of course you ask me! Who else in this cave would be suitable to dress a victor?" Effie sniffs, looking around at the others eating in the hall. She turns to me.

"Come, let's go to your apartment."

I stand in front of a giant green screen as Effie adjusts my hair.

Plutarch speaks into a microphone from the sound booth.

"Now Katniss, after the anthem plays I want you to hold you your flag and say your line."

"Okay." I say, trying to remember the last part of my line.

Gale comes into the sound stage, followed by a dark haired man, who is holding a large case.

"Hey Catnip, I've got something for you. This is Beetee." He gestures to the man. He nods.

"Hello."

"He was a victor in one of the past games from District Three. He and I have been working a lot together in the weaponry room." Gale explains.

"What do you've got there?" I ask Beetee, looking over the large case.

Beetee sets the case on the floor and opens it.

"This is your new set of bow and arrows. I've been working on it since you got here." I stare at the bow in awe. Gently, I take out the sheath, where three sets of arrows are located.

"These three colors determine the type of arrows. Black is regular, yellow is fire, and red is explosive."

I then take out the bow, which starts to hum when I touch it.

"I programmed it to know your presence. It also is hooked up to a GPS device." Beetee explains.

I am speechless.

"Wow . . . um . . . thank you." I sling the sheath over my shoulder.

"Got any new knots for me to try Finnick?" I ask him, seating myself at his table. Finnick stops chewing.

"I think I've got a couple for you to try," He pulls out his rope. I look down and see that his hands are all bloody and cracked.

"Your hands Finnick."

"Oh . . . yeah," he pulls them underneath the table. "I guess I work with the knots a lot."

I bite my lip.

"Do you want any ointment? My sister can get you some if you want." I say.

"No, it's alright . . . besides if, if Annie's hurting I want to as well."

I've never thought about it that way. Though after the last time I saw Peeta, I assumed that he was well. So Annie must be too.

We eat in silence, until the TVs in the dining hall start to glow. They show a clip of a propo I did this morning, and are planning to broadcast it tonight. I blush when I see myself. Though Finnick smiles.

"Nice! Though that part where you say "Stand with the Districts!" It's got to be more seductive, so they will want to join you."

I snicker.

"Well your the sexy one, not me."

The screens change to a new scene, and the Panem anthem starts to play. I watch it, alert. Peeta may be broadcasted. Cesar Flickerman appears once again.

"Hello Panem! It's Cesar Flickerman here again with your daily news. I have a very special guest joining me today. For the second time, please welcome Peeta Mellark."

The sight of him makes me choke on my stale bread. He's been beaten, tortured. The Peeta I saw two weeks ago is not the same. The large amounts of makeup on him still don't cover up the large gash cut across his face and the bruises that pepper his body. His hair is shaggy and he must have lost fifteen pounds. Not to mention, there are dark circles under his eyes.

"So Peeta, tell me how your meetings with President Snow have been going? I've heard that you've made a lot of progress." Cesar smiles, as though Peeta's current condition means nothing to him.

Peeta shifts in his seat.

"They are going well . . ." His voice is rough and husky. As though no water has met his lips over a long time. Tears roll down my cheeks. "No . . . he was well the last time I saw him . . . this doesn't make any sense . . ." I whisper.

"I'm sure he wants you to send a message to Thirteen? To your love, Katniss?" Cesar asks, his hand to his chin. Peeta clears his throat. "Please . . . people of Thirteen, we cannot risk this war. It will destroy our civilization, and there will be nothing left. Katniss, my Katniss. Don't let them take you over. You are stronger than that. Don't let them turn you into something that you are not. Please, listen to me . . ." Peeta goes into a fit of coughs. I shake my head in disbelief. People in the hall start to talk.

"Is he calling for a seize fire?" Someone to my left asks.

"Traitor! We knew we was never in our side!"

"Capital mutt!" Says another.

I tear myself away from the scene. I run out of the room and into the long hallways. I go farther and farther away until I find a spare closet. I shut myself inside and breakdown. _How could do much happen to him in just two weeks? What have they been doing to him?_ I sob as I think this through. No, I was foolish to think that President Snow would keep him from harm. He's punishing me for become the Mockingjay. If only I could take his place . . . he shouldn't suffer, not because of me . . .

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I know a LOT of things happened in this chapter. I went from Mockingjay propos to Katniss reacting to Peeta in his tortured state pretty quickly. Hope this all makes sense to y'all!**


	4. Chapter Four: A Dangerous Scheme

Chapter Four:

 _"Please President Snow! Take me instead!" I scream, begging him not to hurt Peeta. President Snow laughs deeply. Peeta appears from the darkness, chained to a metal table._

 _"Katniss, no! Don't do it!" Peeta shouts from the table. I shake my head._

 _"I'll do anything! Just release him!" I tell President Snow. "Sacrifice yourself to the Capital, and I will let Peeta go." President Snow smiles. Two Peacekeepers come to take me away. "No Katniss! No!" Peeta yells as I am dragged by the Peacekeepers into an abyss of nothingness . . ._

I awake with a start, sweat drips down my back. I almost reach for Peeta, but then I remember that he is not sleeping with me. Disappointment takes over me. I look over at Prim and my mother, who are both sleeping soundly. I think back to my nightmare. I had sacrificed myself for Peeta. So he could be free. If only I could actually . . . A thought comes into my mind. Why not exchange myself for Peeta's freedom?

There must be hovercrafts going all the time to the front lines . . . I could sneak on one of them and get to the Capital. From there a Peacekeeper could surely spot me. I'd be arrested faster than you can say Cesar Flickerman. I'm sure that I'd be taken to President Snow, and then I could persuade him to release Peeta and take me.

I can't tell anyone about this though . . . it's a suicide plan for sure, but Peeta would be saved. He could be taken back here to Thirteen and become the Mockingjay in place of me.

I look back over to my mother and Prim, they would be upset of course when they found out, but they would be safe here. They don't need me . . . and I know Gale would take care of them . . . I must do this, for Peeta. I can't stand sitting here when he is being tortured under Snow's command. With these thoughts drifting in my head, I try to fall back to sleep.

I awake to Prim staring over me. "Katniss, I have to tell you something!" She exclaims, pulling me up from my bed. I rub my eyes.

"What is it little duck?" I ask groggily.

"Mom just got a call from the Hospital downstairs, they want me to train me to become a doctor."

My eyes widen.

"A doctor! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I pull her towards me and squeeze the heck out of her. "I'm going to start Thursday." Prim beams with happiness.

Sadness overtakes me, because I remember the plan I thought of last night. If I go through with it, I will never see Prim become a doctor. I may not ever see her and my mother again, but I have to do this, for Peeta.

"What's wrong?" Prim asks, taking my hands. I smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm happy for you!"

"Finnick . . . I have a favor to ask of you." I say tentatively to him as we tie knots in his apartment.

"And that is?" Finnick asks, twisting his rope.

"Could you um, figure out when the hovercrafts leave to send supplies to the front lines?" I don't meet his eyes. Finnick frowns.

"Why do you care Katniss?"

I bite my tongue.

"I . . . I can't tell you why."

Finnick laughs.

"Well, then why should I do it?"

I shake my head.

"Please, it will look suspicious if I do it . . . I can't tell you why I need to know, but if your my friend you'll trust me." I clutch the knot I have been tying. Finnick purses his lips. "Alright I'll do it, but you better not be up to anything."

I try not to smile.

"I would never."

 **Author's Note: Okay, I know, I know. It's a huge step for Katniss to take, but when I thought about it rereading Mockingjay; it made sense to me. Like, why wouldn't she sacrifice herself for Peeta? In Catching Fire she was willing to die for him anyway. Just a plot line I thought would be cool.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Suicide Plan

Chapter Five:

"It took me some time, but I managed to find the schedule for it." Finnick hands me a piece of paper. Times and dates are printed in thick ink. I want kiss it.

"Thank you Finnick, I owe you." I tell him. He shrugs.

"You're welcome, though I still don't know why you need that thing." I don't answer, but try to avoid the subject by remembering that it's time for dinner.

I look over my things that I will take with me while I go to the Capital tonight. I put on all black and take my hood with me. The only clothes that are mine other than the gray jumpsuit. I also take my Mockingjay pin and wedding ring, so in case I see Peeta I can give them to him so he can have something of mine while he is here in Thirteen.

I am walking down to the elevators when I hear a squeak of a shoe. I spin around to find nothing . . . just the dim lights flickering above. _Strange._ I think. I hope nobody suspects anything as I press the "up" button. It just popped into my head that there are probably cameras aligned in the hallways. I shake the thought from my mind. _As long as I make it out of Thirteen, I'll be fine._

I slip the hood over my head and head to the hanger. Which is three floors above. Everyone is at dinner right now, so Gale, my mother, and Prim shouldn't spot me. I've secretly said my goodbyes to them after lunch, for I may never see them again.

I reach the hanger and slide between the explosives. I make my way along the side walls, and to the hovercrafts. I scan across the space for the hovercraft labeled HC13. When I find it, I crawl up the ramp and hide behind a crate of medical supplies just as a man holding light handles goes to close the ramp. With a humming sound it shuts me inside, and soon I am up into the air. I settle down with my things as the plane takes me to the Capital.

I jump out the back just as the last of the supplies are dropped off. I find myself in a small base right outside the city. Many soldiers are here, along with their tents and weapons. I pull my hood tighter over my face. _Now I just got to find my way into the city._ I think to myself.

I trudge across the open landing pads to the tents. There must be an exit around here. I spot two white trucks rolling to a fence located not too far away from where I stand. If I can just reach the-

"Trying to sneak away Catnip?"

I stop in my tracks. _Shit! No, this can't be. How did Gale find me?_ I slowly turn around to find him only a few feet away from me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" He asks, folding his arms in front of him. I squint in the bright sun.

"How did you find me here?" I ask, annoyed.

"I was on my way to your apartment to ask if you were coming to lunch. I saw you go down to the hanger . . . and I followed you."

"Gale . . . go back to Thirteen. You don't understand."

"Don't understand what? That you are crazy enough to come out here? This base could be blown up the moment President Snow presses a button." Gale yells.

I see that he's angry because he is worried about me. _How many times must I tell him that I can take care of myself?_ There is no way he'll let me get to the Capital. Gale will ruin my chance to save Peeta.

"Please, just leave me alone." I turn and start walking quickly to the fence. Gale runs behind me and yanks my arm.

"Ow! Gale stop!" I shout at him. Anger boils in me. He will not stop me from getting to Peeta.

"Where are you going?! If you go over there you'll run into the Peacekeepers. They aren't far from the base."

 _Thanks for the tip._ I think. I yank my arm away and keep walking. Sometime between me yanking away from him and starting towards the fence does Gale figure out what I'm trying to do. Before I know what's going on, Gale has picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. He starts walking me back to the center of the base.

"Gale! Put me down!" I scream, struggling to be free of his grasp.

"No! You are not sacrificing yourself. I won't allow it!" Gale shouts back, tightening his arms around my waist.

"No! No!" I sob, pounding at his back with my fists.

It's a good amount of struggle before Gale accidentally drops me in my squirming. I land hard on the ground, but get up quickly and run to the fence.

"Stop her! That girl is Katniss Everdeen!" Gale yells.

Two soldiers sitting in their tent notice us. They chase towards me.

I have at least three men running to me now. One reaches me first and pins me to the ground, followed by Gale and the other. I kick and scream against them, but there grips are strong on me.

I try to bite one, and scratch another. POW! Gale is kicked in the face. My foot slammed his into jaw. Blood drips from his lip. My eyes widen. He looks just as surprised I as am.

"Knock her out!" One yells.

"Get off, get off of me you bastards!" I yell. Gale's grabs my face. "Katniss, please don't make me do this."

"No, I have to save him, I have to save Peeta!"

Gale sets his jaw. He and the other two pull my arms to the ground. Gale takes his fist and gives me a good blow to the head. Spots dance before my eyes. My heart is pounding. _Gale just hurt me._ With sad eyes, he picks me up. I look into up at his face. _Why?_ Gale just shakes his head. I am carried back to the base.

 **Author's Note: Damn you Gale! Did I surprise anyone? Or did we all see it coming? Read the next chapter to find out more! When I update of course. ;)**


	6. Chapter Six: The Rescue Mission

Chapter Six:

The worst amount of pain comes to my head. I wince and open my eyes. I lay on a stark white hospital bed. I recognize the room around me. _Great, I'm back in Thirteen._ I try to sit up, but I am instantly blinded by the pain of my head. Thanks to Gale, I probably have a concussion. A door to my right opens and Haymitch enters.

"Ah! The psychopath is awake!"

I look away, angry and ashamed. Haymitch pulls up a chair to my bedside.

"There was no question in what you were trying to pull off. Gale explained your very _strategic_ scheme to us, which by the way, had many flaws." Haymitch chuckles.

I don't answer. How can I? I was caught in my act and humiliated for it. Now everybody in District Thirteen must think I'm crazy. I don't know what I was thinking, believing that I had a chance to escape the rebels.

"But I have to say . . . this was bound to happen at sometime during your suffering from separation anxiety." He snickers

I glare at him.

"You think this is funny! When we are all safe here while Peeta is-is" I can't finish my sentence. Haymitch pats my shoulder.

"No . . . it's not funny, but it was not smart for you to try and sacrifice yourself for him. Did you really think President Snow would let Peeta go?" I bite my lip.

"I thought . . . I thought I did."

Haymitch sighs.

"Well . . . since I'm here, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I overheard President Coin talking with Plutarch. After they heard about your attempted suicide plan, they start to discuss the possibility of rescuing Peeta."

My jaw drops.

"Really?! They are going to save him!" _This can't be happening, I've waited so long._ I think.

Haymitch waves his hands in the air.

"Now, now, before you start to have an aneurism, listen . . . President Coin has agreed to rescue him as long as you don't neglect your duties as the Mockingjay."

I shake my head as much as my headache will allow.

"I won't. I'd never."

Haymitch nods.

"Well . . . I'll get some more information about it tomorrow. Now, you get some rest. I'm guessing they will admit from the hospital in two days . . ."

He starts to leave, but I call out to him.

"Haymitch . . . thanks."

He rubs his lips together.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will get him out."

I look in the mirror to find a faded bruise on my forehead. I rub at it frantically, as if it will go away. Prim tells me not to touch it, but I don't listen to her. Shrugging, I leave my apartment to go down to a meeting with President Coin.

Boggs opens the double doors for me and I enter to find the room filled with more people than usual. President Coin, Plutarch, and Haymitch are sitting before me. Followed by Cressida and Pollux (my film crew), Beetee, Gale, two additional security guards, and Finnick.

"Have a seat Katniss," President Coin tells me.

"Is this about Peeta?" I ask hopefully, seating myself by Finnick.

Plutarch speaks.

"After your . . . incident, we decided to plan a rescue mission for Peeta and the other tributes. It will be very risky, so the planning will involve a lot of people." President Coin turns on the projector in front of us.

"We will need a set of six soldiers to go into the Capital with a single hovercraft. After research we have a good guess that the victors are being held in the Training Center. All of these soldiers will be volunteers of course."

 _Volunteers._

I think. _Who will volunteer to risk their life for my happiness?_

"I volunteer." Gale stands. I look over at him in disbelief. His eyes meet mine.

"She needs him back."

"I volunteer as well." Boggs speaks. Two of the other security guards decide to go as too.

"That's four soldiers. We just need two more and the mission will be set." Coin tells us.

"I'll go." I say. _Why shouldn't I?_ Finnick nods.

"Me too."

Haymitch shakes his head.

"No, no way. You two will just blow the whole thing. Neither of you are mentally stable." I roll my eyes.

"We are fine, Haymitch."

"Oh sure, like I don't see you two tie knots and ignore your schedules. Besides, I'm definitely not letting _you_ go when you just tried to get yourself killed." Haymitch shoots me a look.

Finnick and I redden. I slump back down in my seat.

"Alright . . . can't we do anything to help though?" Finnick asks hopefully. Coin smiles.

"Of course there is. While the soldiers are going in to the Training Center, we are planning to broadcast a diversion. Something that will grab the Capital's attention. Any ideas on what we should do?"

"I've got something, put me on tv." Finnick says.

 **Author's Note: Yay! Peeta is going to finally come into the story! I'll try and update soon everyone!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Waiting For Him

Chapter Seven:

 _Today is the day._ I think. _I will be in Peeta's arms once again._ I head down to the hanger to see Gale and the others gear up. Despite what happened a few days ago, I give him a long hug.

"Please come back to me." I whisper into his ear. I can't lose both of them. Peeta and Gale. Gale is like my brother and Peeta is my love. If I lose them, I don't know what I will have.

"I will." He whispers back. Gale climbs into the hovercraft with the others. We don't break eye contact until the ramp closes behind him.

I walk back to the meeting room, which has really turned into a war room. Graphs are laid out on the long table where Haymitch and Plutarch are hovering over. The screen to my right is lit, and Beetee is working on the computer hooked up to it. President Coin approaches me.

"We were just informed that an uprising took place in District Four, the dams were blown up using explosives. This means the power is out in the Capital. We don't know how long it will take for them to turn it back on, but this an advantage for the soldiers going inside the Training Center."

"So the alarms and security cameras should be turned off?" I ask.

"Yes, that is what we are hoping for." Coin replies.

"President Coin, I've got Finnick hooked up to the broadcasting system." Beetee calls. Coin makes her way over to him.

I find myself sitting quietly while the last of the equipment is set up. I see Finnick on one side of the screen, talking with Cressida. Gale and the others are on the other side. Flying closer and closer to the Capital. President Coin speaks into a little earpiece on her.

"Finnick, the hovercraft is entering the air range zone at this time. Are you ready to be broadcasted?" I see Finnick put his ropes down.

"Yes." He answers. Beetee types into the computer.

"Alright we are live in three . . . two . . . one."

"Hello people of Panem. It's your victor Finnick Odair, did you miss me?" He smirks in his seductive way. Finnick goes on to tell his stories about his time as a victor. How he was sold into prostitution only at the age of fourteen. President Snow wanted to keep his people in the Capital happy, and the only way to do this was to give the people a handsome young man.

As I hear this, I instantly feel guilty about all the assumptions I made about him in the past. Just like Peeta and I, Finnick has had to put on a performance as a victor. The soldiers are now roping themselves into harnesses and lowering into the Training Center from the roof. It's hard to spot which one is Gale, for they are all wearing gas masks. I take out my ropes and frantically make knots while I watch the scene before me.

It is about three in the morning when Haymitch tells me to go to bed.

"Hey, go get some rest. You want to be wide awake when he gets here." I shake my head.

"No . . . no I have to stay."

Haymitch pats my shoulder.

"Go. It's okay, I won't let anything happen to them." By them I guess he means Peeta and Gale. I sigh.

"Okay . . . but only for a little bit." I find myself trudging out the door and laying down in the hallway.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Haymitch I think was kind of sweet in this one. :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Reunion

Chapter Eight:

Somebody is shaking me. "Katniss, Katniss!" It's Finnick. I open my eyes.

"What?"

"They're back." He grins huge.

"Really?! They're back?!" I want to laugh.

"Yes! C'mon!" Finnick yanks me up and we take off to the hospital, hand and hand.

I am out of breath when we burst through the doors. Doctors and nurses bustle around the lobby, going from room to room. I spot Gale sitting on a gurney. A nurse is pulling out a large piece of shrapnel from his shoulder.

"Gale!" I run to him. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine," he winces. I look around the room. _Where is he?_ I think. I hear a girl scream.

"Finnick!"

"Annie!"

They collide in the center of the room. Kissing each other, laughing and crying. I instantly feel jealous. _Where is Peeta?_ Gale touches my arm.

"Hey . . . he's in there."

Gale points to a door at my left. I stare at the door for a little while. Then taking a deep breath, I walk to it. I am going to see Peeta, after four long months he will be with me again. We he sees me what will I say? Oh how I want to kiss him again. To feel his arms around me.

I push open the door. Two doctors are hovering over a bed, along with a nurse. Haymitch is in the room too, smiling wide, which is rare for him.

"I'm fine, I'm alright. Where's Katniss?" A scratchy voice calls from the bed. My face lights up at his voice. _Peeta, it's Peeta!_

I push the doctors out of the way, to find him lying on a bed in front of me. Hooked up to tubes and machines. He is bruised and bloody, worse than he was when I saw him last on tv, but he is alive. He is awake and talking. When he sees my face, he yanks off the tubes hooked up to him and runs to me.

"Peeta!" I cry.

"Oh, Katniss!" His voice cracks at my name.

We engulf each other. I sob into his shoulder. He is crying too. Peeta talks me face and kisses me hard. I try not to sigh, but it's hard. After we break, he kisses my forehead, and then each of my cheeks.

"Oh Peeta . . . I thought I'd never see you again!" I half laugh, half sob; wrapping my arms tighter around him. He caresses my face.

"I know . . . I know." He whispers and more tears stream down my face.

"Now . . . I know that you haven't seen Peeta in a while, but he must rest. His condition is still very weak." The doctor speaks behind Peeta, ruining our moment.

"Can't I at least stay?" I ask, already annoyed that I can't hold Peeta longer. The doctor ponders this.

"Oh let the girl stay! They are married, aren't they?!" Haymitch says to the doctor, a smile still on his face. "Well . . . okay. I'll have someone get you a chair Ms."

Peeta cups my cheeks with his hands and brings my forehead to his.

"So, what have I missed?"

I sit with Peeta as the doctors run tests on him. We hold hands the entire time, never once parting.

"After I got here, you wouldn't even believe how pissed I was at everybody." I say, shaking my head.

"Oh I can believe." Peeta laughs.

"How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me about the rest of the plan, you know, you getting arrested?" I ask, squeezing his hand tight.

He touches my cheek.

"Did you think I would ever let you go through everything I had to go through?" I bite my lip.

"Well I tried to-" I stop. He can't know about what I attempted to do for him.

"What?" He asks.

I look away from him. The doctors start to pump fluid into his arm, I watch, pretending to be intrigued.

"Please tell me Katniss." He pleads.

"I um-tried to . . . escape to the Capital. I thought that if the Peacekeepers saw me they'd take me to President Snow . . . and then I could-could take your place." I tell him, already ashamed.

Peeta looks up at the ceiling, then shakes his head. "Oh Katniss . . . you know I would never let you take my place, ever." I nod.

"I know that you would never let it happen . . . but if I could somehow save you I would do anything."

He strokes my hair.

"I missed you so much."

"No as much as I missed you . . . I counted every hour that you were gone." Another tear streaked down my face, Peeta takes his thumb to wipe it away.

 **Author's Note: Oh my Lord I have been waiting so long to write this chapter! Happy Everlark Reunion everybody!**


	9. Chapter Nine: What Happened To You?

Chapter Nine:

After a week of staying in the hospital, Peeta is finally released.

"Now Mr. Mellark, be sure to take this prescribed medication for your still healing ribs. Your thyroid is also a bit out of proportion, so be sure to take the pills for that as well." The doctor hands me Peeta's medicine.

We leave the room and walk hand and hand to the new apartment Thirteen admitted us to. The moment Peeta shuts the door, I pin him to the wall and give him a long kiss. His hands rub up and down my waist. I sigh with happiness.

"Now, go easy on me. I've still got bruised ribs." Peeta whispers into my jaw. A smile creeps up my face.

"Sorry."

We break away, and lay on the simple queen sized bed before us. I cuddle up to him and he wraps him arms around me, just as before. Oh how I have missed this moment. Being with him, alone. After a moment of silence between us, breathing in each other presence, I speak.

"What did they do to you . . . in the Capital?"

Peeta shifts his arm around me. "You wouldn't want to know, it will just make you upset."

I turn to face him.

"I need to know, I don't care if it upsets me."

I've wanted to know what President Snow did to him for so long. Having him gone for what seemed like years and never knowing if he was even alive almost killed me. Peeta strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"They interrogated me, asked me questions about the rebellion. I wouldn't give in, I lied to protect you. I knew that you were here in Thirteen."

I snuggle back down to his chest.

"Then what?"

"I had my trial, and to my luck I was pronounced innocent. Things got a little better after that, I moved into a room in President Snow's mansion. I was left alone for a while, only doing a few interviews with Cesar every once in awhile."

"And then I saw you . . . I thought about you everyday since we parted. When I saw you as the Mockingjay it gave me more hope then I have ever felt before. Just to see your face, was a miracle for me." I take the back of his hand and kiss it. Peeta continues:

"Though the day after the second propo Thirteen broadcasted, it started to turn bad . . . One day I was sleeping in my assigned room when they woke me. Two Peacekeepers. They escorted me to the basement of the mansion. We entered these mental doors to what President Snow called the Testing Room. I was greeted there by Snow himself. He asked me questions about you, why you had become the Mockingjay. I couldn't say much, other than I warned them never to hurt you or the people in Thirteen."

I place my hand over his heart, feeling it beat.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"After this they placed me in a chair in the center of the room, and hooked up wires to my head. I was shown images on a screen in front of me. All of them were of you being killed in different terrible ways. Most of the time it was in the arena." His voice cracks.

"Oh Peeta . . ." I whimper.

"Every time you were killed Snow will tell me that this was your fault. That you deserved to be punished for your defiance against the Capital, and that I must watch it; for I was associated with you."

A tear drops on my cheek, although it's not mine, it's Peeta's.

"These images were shown to me once a day. They became more and more real over a certain amount of time. At one point, I did believe you were dead. So I tried to . . . I tried to hurt myself . . ." He lifts up his arms. Revealing the inside of his wrists, which are covered in scars I had not noticed before. I stifle a sob. _He tried to kill himself? He thought I was dead?_

"I thought that if I did this, then I would truly be with you, but the Peacekeepers discovered me before I got that far. What saved me from losing my mind was when I heard your voice, coming from far away. The Peacekeepers had an office next to my new holding place that I received. If I pressed my ear against the wall of my cell, I could hear you speak on the TVs they watched, which broadcasted the propos. I heard you sing one day. It was The Hanging Tree. It took me back to when I heard it the first time from you . . . when you had two braids instead of one. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and it kept me going. I had proof that you were still alive."

I remember singing that. In the ruins of District Twelve in front of Cressida's camera. I had hoped Peeta would have heard it, and he did.

"The videos they showed me didn't work eventually. As long as I shut my eyes and thought of your voice, I believed you were still living. When President Snow realized he could not break me, I was transferred someplace new. That's when I met Annie, Johanna, and Wiress. We all shared one cell, I think in the Training Center. Chained only a few feet apart from one another. We ate and slept and talked all in that same room . . . "

"Since I was announced not guilty for my crimes, I wasn't tortured at first. Annie and Johanna were though. Wiress didn't know anything, and was not mentally stable either, so her and I shared the cell a lot together."

"The times changed when I heard the screams of Johanna and Annie. They were agonizing. So painful that I would do anything to get rid of them. When they unchained a half-conscious Annie for what they called a "Testing" I yelled at the Peacekeeper. I told him to take me instead. I made a deal with Snow to endure all of the punishments made for Johanna and Annie. So I wouldn't hear them scream again."

I wipe the tears already spilling from my eyes. _Of course he did._ I think. _Peeta, the good one, the kind one. Not like me, I was never the kind one._

"So that's how I came back to you the way I was . . ."

I let out another sob.

"Shhh . . ." He wraps his arms around me tighter. I bury my face in his chest and soak his shirt with my hot tears.

"I'm here now though . . . and everything is going to be alright." He murmurs into my ear.

 **Author's Note: Okay everyone, I decided to be nice and update a lot today, because this is such a good part of the story! You're welcome! So, poor Peeta! And poor Katniss! I felt like I needed to explain what had happened to Peeta. Even though he is back with Katniss, he still is a little loopy. This you will see in later chapters.**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Bunkers

Chapter Ten:

Peeta and I settle down in the same bed for the first time since the Quarter Quell. It is such a luxury for me I don't even know if it's real. It may be just a dream, and I will soon wake up cold and alone. I cup Peeta's jaw.

"You are really here?" I ask. It's silly. I sound just like a child, but I need to know from him.

"I am. I promise, I won't ever leave again." He kisses my forehead.

I pull the covers over us and Peeta turns of the lamp next to the bed. I curl my body to fit his, though I face away from him. He presses his chest to my back and draps his arm around my waist. I can hear him breathe deeply in. He is smelling my hair. His presence overtakes me with peace. There will be no nightmares tonight.

Someone is screaming. Someone always screams in my dreams. I search for the source of the sound in the darkness. I become more aware of my surroundings and the sound gets louder. I am in bed, yes, with Peeta. I feel him close to me. The sounds turns to a screech, like that of a mockingjay warning call. It's a siren, a siren.

I sit up in bed, Peeta starts to wake as well. His eyes widen, alert.

"What is that?" I ask him. He is about to speak when a voice comes from an unknown speaker. It is President Coin's.

"Incoming attack from the air. Entering range soon. Please proceed to the bunkers immediately. I repeat, please proceed to the bunkers immediately."

 _Incoming attack? Bombs, torpedoes?_ I don't want to find out. Peeta is already out of bed. He takes my hands and pulls me off the bed as well.

"Let's go, there is no time." We each grab our robes hanging in the bathroom and race out the door.

Others are leaving their rooms as well. You would think there would be panic. Screaming, crying, loud whispering, but there is not. I have to remember that District Thirteen is set up like the military. No nonsense. They've probably drilled this more times than I can count.

Peeta and I walk swiftly, with are hands gripping each other. I lead him to the stairs, for I've been here longer and I know the way to the lower floors. We trample down the stairs to the third floor, and that's when the first one hits. BOOM! It's loud, but I can tell its distant. Everyone ducks. Peeta instantly shields me with his body.

"It's okay Peeta, it is not close-" Sprinklers go off and drench all of us on the spiraling stairs, yet we all keep traveling. My hair is soaking within ten seconds, and my skin is slippery. We reach the second floor when the next one hits, and it is worse than the first. The stairs shake, making us all grip the railing for balance. The lights go out for a moments as well. A few people shriek, but then the brightness returns.

At last we come upon the bunkers. Two security guards stand on either sides of the gigantic entrance to our new location. Peeta and I file in with the others. President Coin's voice above directs us to the long tables across the room. Which supply us with our needs during our stay in the bunkers.

Peeta goes to grab our stuff while I search for our bunk. I was given the number 299. When I find it along one of the many rows, I see that my mother and Prim's bunk is right next to ours. This makes me feel relieved, for I would be constantly anxious about finding them in this maze.

"Katniss!" Prim gives my a big hug. I hug her tight too, for I feel a little guilty not being around her lately. I stroke her blonde hair.

"Are you both okay?" I ask.

"Yes, are you?" My mother asks. I nod.

"Oh! Look who I brought with me!" Prim picks up an ugly brownish orange puffball, which I realize is Buttercup.

"Oh how wonderful!" I say in a sarcastic voice. Prim sets Buttercup down on her bed. My mother is setting up the small backpacks for Prim and her.

"Do you both make it down here alright?" I ask her, seating myself next to her to help her with the bags.

"We did, it was quite a surprise though."

Prim leans against me.

"Yes, Buttercup was nearly frightened to death!"

Peeta approaches us with bags for him and I.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen, Prim." He nods to them.

"Hello Peeta, how are your bruised ribs feeling?" My mother asks. _Her and her medical ways._

"Much better thank you."

"Make sure you take your medication." Prim adds, with that serious fourteen year old look of hers.

Peeta laughs. "I will be sure of that."

My mother goes to check on her patients in the clinic area of the bunkers while Peeta and I dig into our bags.

"Looks like they gave us bedding, flashlights, and an extra pair of the gray jumpsuits." I say, setting the stuff out.

"Hey, plus my medicine!" Peeta answers a little too enthusiastically. I laugh.

"Guess we are all set."

"Yep, well we are a small group. If we had k-" Peeta stops abruptly, catching himself.

I avert my eyes from him. I know what he was going to say. If we had kids it would be different. He knows that children is a difficult topic for me. I never planned to marry anyway or have kids. The Capital changed some of that for me though. I got married to Peeta, not the District Twelve way, but the Capital way. Since we are now technically a couple I guess it would be possible to try . . . and have children. Though, I don't think I could ever do that. Definitely not anytime soon. Besides, all I need is Peeta. Nothing would make me more happy than I am now.

 **Author's Note: Okay, yes, I did add the missal attack on Thirteen. It's not really that significant to the main plot, but I thought it would be fun to write with Peeta involved.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Time Of Waiting

Chapter Eleven:

The third missal fires. The sound of it echoes through the cement room. Lights that hang from the ceiling shake from the vibration. I think of my father during this time. He had no escape from the dust and the darkness. I look up at the tiny cracks now forming in the rock above me. What if the missals got far enough? What if the ceiling fell down upon all of us? I guess it wouldn't be a terrible way to die. I would be with everyone I love.

"You okay?" Peeta asks me, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my dad." I say. Peeta wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. Prim and my mother are laying down now on their bunks. My mother on top and Prim on the bottom. Buttercup curls himself next to Prim's face. She tucks him into the covers with her.

Peeta and I decide to place our blankets and mattresses on the ground, that way we can lay next to one another. I think it is still night, though it is hard to tell. The lights turn down so everyone can settle in. I push the two mattresses together and lay the blankets across them.

Just as we are settling down, a dark shadow comes up to us. It's Gale. I instantly feel like I've been caught. I shift myself away from Peeta, who I was sitting incredibly close to on the bed.

"Hey Gale." I say, blushing deeply.

Gale looks equally as uncomfortable.

"Uh, hey. I was just checking to see if you . . . and everyone else is okay." He scratches reaches his head. Peeta stands.

"We are alright, thank you Gale." He answers kindly. _This is so awkward._ I never thought I'd find myself in the presence of Peeta and Gale, who both are buffing their chests and staring at each other with politeness, but with the undertone of "I want to punch you."

"Alright well, um, good . . . I'll be in bunker 312 if you need anything." Gale nods to both of us, then turns to leave.

I hide my face in Peeta's shirt, yet he is chuckling.

" _Why_ . . ." I say hopelessly into the fabric.

"Have you talked to him about us lately." He whispers. I can still hear the amusement in his voice.

"No . . . I've been wanting to say something, but I haven't had the nerve to. He'll just get upset." I tell him. The last thing I need is a jealous, angry Gale. Peeta fluffs up his pillow. "Well, he will be more upset if he finds out some other way. C'mon, let's get some sleep."

The morning comes, even though the sun doesn't shine from imaginary windows nearby. Peeta and I fold up our bedding and store it under the bunk. We are ordered to file into a line on the other side of the room to receive food. Oatmeal and rolls, with some soggy yogurt that has no flavor.

My mother, Prim, Peeta, and I form a little circle in between our bunks. Finnick and Annie find us amongst the maze and sit with us too.

"Hey guys, okay Annie and I have something very special to share." Finnick says, wrapping his arm around Annie.

"What is that?" I ask taking a bite of my oatmeal.

"Well, we are getting married!" Annie answers. Her green eyes glow.

I grin big. This has to happen at some point.

"Congratulations!" I say.

"Wow, amazing!" Peeta adds.

"Thanks you two, we want the wedding to happen as soon as possible." Finnick kisses Annie's cheek.

I smirk. "Well I don't know if anyone brought wedding dresses with them on the way down here."

Finnick shakes his head.

"We will be back up in no time. I overheard that President Coin hasn't seen missals come in range since last night. They will probably let us out tomorrow." Finnick explains.

"But if Snow sees that we made it out, won't he just fire back at us again?"Peeta asks.

"No, because Thirteen owns most of the major missals. It stocks them for the Capital, if they try again we will just retaliate back. Snow can't afford to have the Capital destroyed."

 **Author's Note: Okay yeah, short chapter- and one of the awkward moments with Gale. More moments like that are to come. At this point in the story, Gale still doesn't really know about Katniss's true feelings for Peeta, even if he has suspicions.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The White Roses

Chapter Twelve:

After two longs days in the musty bunkers, we are finally released. Everyone is eager to scurry through the metal doors and up the stairs to see how much of Thirteen is left. When we reach about the fifth floor, rubble gets in our way. The light comes through the specks of dust.

I take Peeta's hand and we scurry over the rocks and metal. I want to breathe real air. It's been too long. The last time I went outside was when I tried to escape to the Capital. I've been living like a vole ever since.

I breathe heavily, taking in big gulps of air from beyond. It feels so good! Men and women search around the remains of their apartments. Turning over cement to look for things they can salvage. I find myself climbing farther into a big ditch, where the main bomb hit. When I reach the steep part, I stop in my tracks. The smell, the color. I cover my nose. White perfumed roses scatter along the crater. Still fresh, and reeking of the odor I can't stand. I back away from them in disgust. _Why did they leave these? Is it a sign? A message from Snow?_

I hurry away from the scene to tell Peeta, I find him sitting with my mother and Prim.

"Peeta! Peeta, come see what I found." I say. With his usual smile, he follows me back to the crater.

"See what Snow left me." I say, pointing to the roses, plugging my nose again to block out the scent. "Why would he leave these?"

"It's the white roses." Peeta breathes.

His eyebrows furrow and he hunches over. "Peeta?" I grip his back. He rubs his eyes over and over again with his hands.

"No . . . No!" He mutters. He knees hit the ground.

"Peeta!" I cry.

"Peeta, what's wrong with you?!"

Peeta curls into a ball on the ground. Whispering "no" over and over again.

"Katniss . . . no! No . . ."

"Peeta, I'm here! I'm here!" I tell him. I drop next to him and bring his head to my chest.

"Somebody help! He needs help!" I yell to the others near us. My mother and Prim, along with other medical assistants, rush to us.

Peeta grips my shirt, I hold him closer to me.

"Katniss . . . Katniss!" He cries.

"Peeta, I'm right here! You're okay, it's okay!" I say over and over again. Tears stream down my face.

"What's wrong with him?" I scream to my mother, who is being handed a medical kit.

"He seems to be having a panic attack of some sort." She answers, not to me, but to the other medics.

They try to take Peeta from me, but I yell at them not to touch him. "Please Katniss, he needs medication." Prim tells me. I sob, slowly releasing my grip from him. "Okay . . ." My mother, Prim, and the others drag Peeta from my sight, his screams piercing my ears.

"He's alright." The doctor emerges from the room in his white coat and black binder. I feel like I'm going to lose it again. The tears that stain my face haven't disappeared yet.

"What happened to him?" I ask. I've been pacing outside this door ever since Peeta was brought in on a stretcher.

"During his time at the Capital, Peeta suffered from certain images shown to him-"

"Yes, I know. He told me." I say irritably. _Just tell me what's wrong with him!_

"Some of them changed the reality in his brain. This resulted in episodes or seizure-like moments in the aftermath. During these moments he suffers from having visions of your death. Certain things trigger such events." The doctor explains to me.

I think back to that moment before. The white roses. After I showed them to him, he went crazy. Saying my name and "no" many times.

"Does one of those images of me have a connection to the white roses?" I ask him.

The doctor pushes back his glasses.

"After our research on Peeta, we saw that many of the images had white roses in them. Peeta sees the white roses and the highly perfumed smell as a threat towards you. Simply because of the affect it has on you." I begin to become worried. _How could I have not known?_

"Will this happen at lot?" I ask. I don't think I can stand having Peeta in such a state.

"It won't if you keep him away from the following." The doctor slips a piece of paper to me from his binder.

"We have researched what trigger moments he will have if he is exposed to such."

I read the items on the list.

White Roses

President Snow

Explosions

Blood (specifically on Katniss)

Champagne Glasses

Peacekeepers

Fire

Tracker Jackers

"Thank you." I say, still staring at the paper. He also slips me a bottle of pills from his coat.

"Give him this in case of an emergency. It should help with the visions."

 _Great, now I'm in charge of three sets of medication for Peeta. How much drugs can one person take?_

The doctor opens the door and Peeta comes out, looking a little sheepish. I'm surprised I didn't have to visit him in a hospital bed again.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He places his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I'm . . . I'm sorry I scared you . . ." His skin turns pink.

"Hey, it's okay." I gently touch his face. "I just don't know why you didn't tell me this before. If I had known, I could have helped you." I say. Peeta shrugs.

"I know, I should have. I just . . . didn't want you to look at my like a wounded animal."

"You know that's not what I think of you." I reply. I lean in and our lips meet.

"Come on, we need to find our new apartment now." I say with a smirk.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, like I said in previous chapters, Peeta didn't come back perfect with a shiny ribbon around his head for Katniss. It wouldn't be logical if he did. Hey, but it's okay! Better then being hijacked right? Read the next chapter to find out what happens next! I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Hurt Gale

**Author's Note: Okay, I've been getting some feedback to write a steamy Everlark chapter. Luckily, I completely had it in my planning! I mean, what would an Everlark fanfic be without some intimacy? Obviously, warning if you aren't into that kind of thing or it makes you uncomfortable. So here it is everyone!**

Chapter Thirteen:

I awake to the warmth of Peeta pressed against me. His arms are wrapped tightly around me and I am curled inwards toward him. I look up and see that his ocean eyes are staring down at me.

"Good morning." He whispers. I snuggle closer to him.

"Morning."

He kisses my forehead, and then both of my cheeks. Warmth starts to rise within me and the sleepiness I feel goes away. I reach my head up to kiss his lips. The kiss starts to deepen. I push him back, so I may roll over on top of him, but he has other ideas. Gently caressing my body, he gets me to lay down. I sigh as he rolls me into my back. Peeta gently lays down on top of me and starts to kiss my neck. My heart starts to quicken. I grip the back of his shirt as he begins to make his way farther down.

My legs wrap around his hips, and I pull myself towards him.

"Wait." He mumbles. His mouth tickles my sternum.

"What?" I whisper, wanting so badly to continue.

"We can't go farther than this." He answers coming back up to my face.

My smile fades. _He's right. We can't risk it. Not right now. If I get pregnant it will be the end of the world for us._ There is also no access to birth control pills right now anyway. Especially in District Thirteen.

"Okay, yeah . . ." I say, stroking his blonde hair.

"I would never want to put you in a position like that." Peeta tells me, kissing my nose.

"Thank you." I answer. I will never truly deserve Peeta.

"Hey, have you taken your medicine?" I ask indifferently.

"No, I haven't Doctor Katniss." Peeta teases. I carefully slide out from under him.

"Well, I'll go get the pills." I say, heading to the cabinets in our bathroom.

This apartment is similar to last one in many ways, only luckily it's a bit bigger. The bed fits more easily into the wall, and we have more windows than one. The light doesn't shine directly through them, but it does glow from the top down. Peeta and I also each get our own dresser. It was funny before when our clothes lined up side by side, but for some weird reason I liked it that way.

I fill a glass of water from the faucet and take it over to him. He raises an eyebrow at me as he downs the pills.

"Am I good now?" He asks, smiling at me.

"Yes." I say, returning the grin.

"We probably should head-" there is a knock on the door. Peeta shakes his head.

"Now, who would be bothering us at this time?"

Peeta opens the door. My eyes widen. I mixture of embarrassment and guilt rushes of me. _Out of all the people._ I think. Standing in the doorway is Gale. My eyes meet his. Then his gaze flickers to my lower half. I look down and realize that all I'm wearing is Peeta's oversized shirt and my underwear. I jerk the covers over me to hide my legs.

"Um, I'm really sorry to catch you at a bad time . . ." Gale mumbles, his face redder than a tomato.

"I thought it would just be you here, Peeta."

Peeta looks from me to Gale, with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, yeah well . . . " Peeta chews his lip nervously. This has to be the one time he doesn't really have the words to say anything. Gale straightens, wiping the hurt/embarrassed look off his face.

"President Coin would like you to come to the conference room Peeta."

"Okay . . . is there such reason for this?" Peeta asks, stepping around the opening of the doorway. Obviously trying to hide me from Gale.

"Oh! Um, yes there is. She uh, wishes to speak of the tactics and strategies regarding the Capital."

Peeta nods, straightening as well.

"Alright, tell her I'll be there right away. Anything else?"

Gale looks sadly at me.

"Katniss is wanted too. I was on my way to inform her, but I guess . . ." He glares at the ground. I feel awful. I never even mentioned the whole apartment arrangement to Gale.

Peeta covers for me.

"Yes, she will-uh-be there too."

The doors closes. I curl up into a ball and tuck my head behind my knees. I hear Peeta walk over to the bed. He sits beside me.

"Katniss, how could you not have told him?" He asks.

I look up at him.

"I was going to! I just needed to find a way. It's too late now." I glare at the white covers regretfully. Peeta takes my hand and kisses it.

"You should probably go get dressed. They won't want us to be late."

"Thank you Katniss and Peeta, for being able to join us today." President Coin greets us, gesturing to the opens seats. We sit beside Finnick and Haymitch. I glance over tentatively at Gale, who sits next a to Beetee. He is looking anywhere but at Peeta and I.

The meeting drags on as President Coin explains our tactics for the troops moving into the Capital. _I really don't understand why we are here sitting in some room, deciding the fate of the lives in front of us on a screen. I'm really not into drilling the same tactics over again._

"Can't we just go out there and be their to help them ourselves?" I burst out, interrupt Coin, who is showing us the mapping of the Capital.

"Our place is here, in District Thirteen. We are the minds of the rebellion, not the body." President Coin tells me, as if she quoted her words from a book.

"But wouldn't the people want to see the Mockingjay in action?" I ask. Not that living like an ant with a clockwork schedule isn't awesome, but I'm really getting tired of sitting around waiting for the war to happen.

Plutarch nods at this.

"You make a good point Katniss, but are you sure that you are ready to take on the pressure of being on the front lines?"

"Of course, do I look injured to you? I perfectly able bodied. Send me out there."

Peeta takes my arm.

"I want to go with her."

President Coin blinks. The others in the room shake their heads, except Finnick, who looks willing to go too.

"Well, you will have to be filmed at all times, so Panem can see you in action." President Coin, turns of the screen in front of us. _As if that will wave off my urge to get close to President Snow._

"That's fine with me." I tell her.

"It is settled then!" Plutarch booms.

"Katniss will be able to get involved more, and the people will see our rebel take a stand!" President Coin drums her fingers on the table, but finally nods her head in agreement.

The group files out of the room, and I spot Gale quickly leaving the hallway.

"Go, I'll meet you at breakfast." I tell Peeta hastily, turning to run after Gale.

"Gale, wait!" I call after him. He keeps walking. I get to him and grab his arm. He turns angrily to face me. His nostrils flared. I step back slightly, a bit alarmed by his appearance.

"Good to see you fully clothed." He spits. _Ouch, that stung._ Getting angry, I forget that I'm trying to reason with him.

"Oh so you didn't like the sight of my bare legs? Because we both know you did!" I shoot back at him. Gale just a shakes his head.

"Since when did you get all steamy with Mellark?" He growls. I roll my eyes.

"I did not get _steamy_ with him. Our sleeping arrangements changed. I just forgot to tell you." I look down at my hands, feeling guilty once more.

"In what way? Do you just ditch Prim every night to sleep with _him!_ " I shoot Gale a look.

"Don't you dare use Prim like that! Besides, she is fourteen. She doesn't need me to ward off her nightmares."

"So what were you doing in Mellark's bed?" Gale asks, almost like he's afraid of the answer.

"Since we are legally married, District Thirteen admitted us to our own room." I say. I didn't really mean to use the marriage card on Gale, but what else could I say?

Gale shoulders loosen a little.

"You're married, so what? You could have opted out of staying with him!" I look away from him. I really didn't want to have to explain the whole nightmares thing with him. Or the fact that I kind of chose Peeta over him.

"I have-I have nightmares okay! They keep me awake for hours on end. It helps to have . . . someone to be there for me. Peeta is-is comforting to me . . ." I twist my fingers. Gale's face turns softer, for even when he is angry with me, he still can feel for me.

"How come you didn't tell me about this before! I could have . . . helped too." He whispers that last part.

I found myself feeling pity for him.

"It . . . it's more complicated than that . . ." I say, avoiding every signal to tell Gale about my feelings for Peeta. I can't hurt him. I would never forgive myself if I did. I do love Peeta so much . . . but part of me still has this attachment on Gale that I can't seem to get rid of.

Gale meets my gaze at last, and to my utter surprise, there are tears in his eyes.

"I get it . . . it has to be him. He's different." I make a pained face.

"No, Gale-"

"There's no hiding it anymore Katniss, I know you love him." Gale tells me, his voice full of hatred.

"Gale . . ." I whimper. He turns away from me.

"Gale wait." The thickness in my voice grows. I watch Gale walk to the end of the hallway and turn the corner as I slide down the wall beside me.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, I lot happened in this chapter. At the beginning Peeta and Katniss were almost going to get it on, but eh . . . I felt like if they did a lot of craziness would result. Then, of course, the Gale problems. Okay, I am a complete Everlark fan, but for some reason I was feeling a little bit sorry for Gale in this chapter. I hope he finds true love (just not with Katniss). Hope y'all like the story so far! Oh and please don't forget to comment on some things you'd like to see in future chapters! I honestly don't have a strict plot, so my story is pretty flexible.**


	14. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Okay this isn't really a chapter, but more of a half-way point in my story. My plan is to really focus on writing this story FOR you all, so I would love to hear your thoughts on what I should do next to continue this fanfic. I haven't officially written any chapters past this point yet, so I am open to this story going many different ways. I'll try and pick up the next chapters soon and we will see what we get! Thanks again to everyone who has been so supportive! Especially since this is only my second story I have posted! Thanks again!

-AvaLizzie


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Finnick And Annie

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I put all of your comments and reviews into account for these next chapters! Hope you all like! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen:

I clap to the beat along with Peeta as Finnick and Annie spin in a circle, surrounded by us and many others. Annie is glowing and giddy in one of my old Capital dresses, while Finnick is grinning huge; all of his pearly whites showing. Somehow Thirteen found a few musicians to play, and a couple of volunteers to help put up decorations around the only reception hall this place has. Plutarch Heavensbee wed Finnick and Annie, with their unique District Four vows and customs, and to complete it all, Peeta even offered to bake their cake.

The slow, emotional music from the violin starts to play, in which Finnick and Annie start to waltz. More people follow and Peeta offers me his arm. I take it and we make our way to the floor.

"The last time we danced like this was during the Victory Tour."

Peeta says into my ear, as I rest my head on his shoulder. My cheek brushing his collarbone.

"I can't believe it's been so long. So much has happened since then . . . "

"Now here we are having an underground wedding and then going off to train for a rebellion." Peeta answers, looking around at the people wearing our matching jumpsuits.

"Do you think we will . . . actually win?" I raise an eyebrow. I can't imagine life without the games. It's like a trap I feel I will never escape.

"I can't say for sure . . . but we can try to. And after everything that has happened to us, I want justice."

I swallow. _Do I want justice?_ I'm sure I do, for Peeta, and for the tributes and victims of the Capital. For Rue, Thresh, and Cinna. Even for Clove, Cato and Glimmer, for they were just trying to survive. We all were.

The food and champagne glasses are starting to arrive, and we all settle down at a long table, covered with a white cloth. Peeta and I find ourselves sitting by Haymitch and Effie. _Just like old times._ I think. Effie is looking a little more fancy than usual. Her hair, actual hair, is out of the usual bandana she retrieved while in Thirteen; and is blonde and flowing. It also looked like she converted her gray jumpsuit into a stylish romper of some sort. Haymitch slumps beside me, a little less drunk than usual, but in a better mood overall.

As I look farther down the row, I spot Gale sitting quietly with his mother and siblings. I quickly look away, knowing that if he saw me, it would be eyes of daggers from him. He has refused to speak to me since our fight and doesn't bother to look at me either. Though, I have seen him glare at me every time I am with Peeta. There goes our friendship I guess.

I reach to take a sip of my champagne glass, but Peeta stops me.

"No . . . Katniss, don't drink it." Peeta hesitates. His eyes are twitching, as if he is trying to concentrate on not blacking out. Afraid of what may come, I stroke his jawline.

"Hey, it's okay. There isn't anything in the drink. It won't happen." I assure him, remembering what had happened last time when I drank champagne at our reception.

Peeta takes a deep breath.

"Okay . . . but can't you at least drink it in some-something else?" He stammers. I nod. "Sure." Taking the empty water glass beside it, I pour the liquid into it.

"Better?" I ask, taking his hand.

"Y-yes . . ." He answers.

"Breathe Peeta," I order him, for he is trying so hard not to have an episode that he is turning red.

"Okay . . . okay." His chest rises up and down.

After Peeta becomes more calm, the toasting begins and the cake is brought out. My eyes widen, yet I'm not that much surprised. Peeta has never failed to decorate a cake. Overflowing with detailed blue waves and tiny orange flowers, it is cut by Annie and Finnick. We all cheer as they feed each other the first bites.

Afterwards, Peet's and I greet Alyssa and Jayce while we wish Finnick and Annie and goodbye on their honeymoon, (where they are exactly going? I don't really know.) Alyssa is luckily in better heath since her hospital release, Jayce by her side every second. Peeta was excited to see them as well, for as their ex-mentors we still see them as our responsibility. Also the fact that Peeta hadn't seen them since he's capture.

President Coin greets me as well during the end of the reception.

"Katniss, so good to see you about during this happy time."

I clutch Peeta's arm, which I am holding, more tightly. "Thank you, you look well yourself Madam President." _What does she want now?_ I wonder. President Coin is always wanting something from me.

"May I have a quick word with you alone?" She lowers her voice.

I look at Peeta, who clears his throat.

"I'll um, be at our apartment." He kisses my cheek, then exits the room.

"Yes?" I ask, following her to a more secluded area by the unwrapped gifts for the newly weds.

"I wanted to speak to you regarding the training we plan to put you all through to prepare you for the front lines." President Coin folds her hands.

"Okay, what is the matter?"

Coin brushes a sheet of her silver hair out of her face.

"We have some concerns regarding Peeta joining you and the others in the Capital. His physical and mental health is still weak. We are not sure if he will be ready to endure all the trials to come."

I let this sink in. _Peeta? Not being able to be with me during the war?_

"Can't we have him work on it? He wants to be a part of this." I suggest, I know he will be upset if he can't come with me.

President Coin thins her lips.

"We'll see. The last thing we need is a problem during our mission."

"Peeta isn't a problem." I shoot at her.

"Katniss . . . I rescued him to help you, not to hold you back from your duties as the Mockingjay." She raises an eyebrow.

"He will help me, he already is." I say. Turning on my heel, I walk out the door. Panic and anxiety take over me as I make my way back to our apartment. Peeta is not well, I already know that; but everyone else seems to think so too. Peeta is working on it, plus he is taking his medicine. He will recover from what President Snow did for him . . . he has to.

 **Author's Note: Yep! I'm back y'all! So this technically is my first chapter of PART TWO! An intro, really, for what is to come. Now, I may have mentioned some things in this chapter regarding my Catching Fire rewrite. Now if you haven't read my first book, which is connected to this one; I encourage you to read it. I promise you, you be majorly confused if you don't. Hope you guys like it so far! I'll try and update soon!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Stay With Me

Chapter Sixteen:

"Peeta?" I open the apartment door, to find him sitting in bed with his pajamas on, obviously waiting for me. It's almost night, we spent the entire afternoon at the wedding.

"Hey." He says, coming over to kiss me. After our lips break away, I go to brush my teeth.

"So what was all that about with President Coin?" He questions, wrapping his arms from behind me as I squeeze toothpaste onto the brush.

"Oh, she just wanted to talk tactics with me as the Mockingjay . . . I guess it was classified or something." I lie. Peeta crawls into bed as I finish up in the bathroom.

I pull on my socks over my toes and get under the covers. I roll onto my side to face him.

"Peeta . . . are you-are you sure you want to go to the Capital?" I ask uncertainly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" He frowns. I bite my lip. "It's just . . . I don't want to put you in a place here you're not comfortable." I pull the covers to my neck.

"Not comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean by that?" He snuggles closer to me.

I sigh. "I just, don't want you to be at risk of having an episode, or many episodes."

Peeta draps his arm across my middle.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I take my medicine, I'll be fine. Besides, there is _no_ way I'm letting you go to the Capital by yourself." He tells me firmly. I smirk.

"So you don't think I can take care of myself?"

Peeta rests his chin on my head.

"You know that's not what I mean. I just want to be there for you. Now, get some sleep." Peeta kisses my hair. I relax in his embrace, my heart beat slows down.

"Okay . . ." I whisper. I find myself drifting off into another world.

I awake to coldness, and I realize that Peeta is not with me. Feeling a bit hurt and worried, I call for him.

"I'm getting in the shower!" Peeta yells from the bathroom. I hear the water turn on. _He's got five minutes._ I think to myself, pulling the covers off me. District Thirteen makes everyone conserve water. Once I know Peeta's behind the curtain, I enter to get my things from the cabinets.

"How come you got up before me?" I kind of shout at him over the sound of the water.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." Peeta answers. I chew my nails as I search for my hairbrush. Looking down at my fingers, I realize they need to be cut. Long nails bug my anyway, unless I can use them as a weapon.

I look for the clippers, and then start to cut them.

"You know today is when we start our training." Peeta says from behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah, I heard. I think they have a whole fake city set-" CLIP!

"Ow!" I whine. I look down at my ring finger, realizing that I cut my nail way too deep. Blood foams from the remains of the nail and trickles out from the top.

I am just about to grab some toilet paper to stop the bleeding when the shower turns off.

"Katniss, you okay?" Peeta asks, still shielded from me with the curtain.

"Uh yeah, I'll go out so you can change." I leave quickly from the bathroom so not to invade Peeta's privacy. Not that he would really mind, it's more me that's the problem.

As I shut the door I realize regretfully that I forgot to grab the toilet paper.

"Dannit." I mutter. Too late to go back in now. I sit on the bed and wait, trying to keep the blood from pouring out of my hand I have closed around my finger.

"Katniss?" Peeta steps into the bedroom, in his gray jumpsuit.

"Oh good, you out." I go back into the bathroom and start to wrap my finger in the toilet paper.

"What are you doing?" He asks, following me.

"Oh, it's nothing I just cut-" An alarm goes off in my brain. _Blood (specifically on Katniss). Oh no._

I tentatively face Peeta, placing my hands behind my back.

"Peeta . . . have you taken your medicine?" I ask, squeezing my bleeding finger tight.

"Well, no. Not yet, what are you hiding from me?" He teases, grabbing from behind my back.

"No, stop-" the toilet paper rips from my fingers. Peeta holds up the bloody tissue.

"Peeta . . . " I watch as his eyes go wide. I try to hide my hands, but it's too late, he already sees everything.

"You're-you're hurt." He chokes.

"No, no I'm fine, it's just a little cut-it's fine." I reassure him. Peeta clenches his fists.

"No . . . no." He falls at my feet. Panic overtakes me. I go to his side.

"No, Peeta don't do this. Fight it!" I tell him. I try to take his face in my hands, but he gags at the sight of my finger. I yank the toilet paper from his clench and wrap it around my hand.

"Come on, let's get you to the bed-you need to lie down." I command. Taking his struggling body I drag him out and onto our bed.

"Katniss . . . no! Why did you leave me?" He yells, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I didn't leave you Peeta, I'm right here!" I tell him, rolling him over to his back.

He curls up into a ball and starts to shake. Exasperated, I run to the cabnets to find his pills.

Knocking over all the medicine, lotion, and soap, I find it. Uncapping the bottle, I pour two pills into my hand. Running over to Peeta, who is now sobbing, I pull his head into my lap.

"Peeta, you have to take you medicine!" I cry, trying to get him to open his mouth. He cries even more.

"Oh Katniss!"

"Shhhh." I whisper, stroking his golden hair. It kills me to see him with so much fear and sadness. His face relaxes a little at my touch. I get him to open his mouth, gently giving him the pills until he swallows each one.

"It's okay . . . I'm here." I wipe his tears from his face. Peeta reaches up and clenches my hands. I hold him until his reality comes back to him. He blinks slowly, looking around the room, his head still laying on my thighs.

"K-Katniss?"

"Shhh, you're okay. The medicine is working." I assure him. He takes in a deep breath.

"You're okay? Are you hurt?" He asks, never thinking about himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm okay. You gotta stay with me."

Peeta finally looks up into my eyes.

"Always." He answers firmly.

I smile a tad, feeling relieved that his nightmare is over. He climbs up to me and I rest my head on his chest. He places his hand over my heart, making sure that it's really beating. I hear his as well. It is fast, but starting to slow down.

We stay there for a long time, listening to each other's hearts.

I think about what President Coin had said earlier.

How will Peeta be able to train? How will he cope with everything to fight with me? He's shaky even with the medicine. Besides, he won't be able to take some pills to help him forever. _Katniss . . . I rescued him to help you, not to hold you back from your duties as the Mockingjay._ Coin's words burn in my mind.

 **Author's Note: So there is the "big" Peeta episode some people had requested. I hope you all like! Big things are to come next, so be prepared!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Gale Apologizes

Chapter Seventeen:

I meet an uncertain gaze with President Coin as I sit with the others in the new Training Center here at Thirteen. I convinced Peeta not to come. After his episode, I made him lay low for the rest of the morning. He probably would have tried to come anyway if it wasn't for his medicine. We sit on the floor, surrounded by a fake amount of buildings. A setting to resemble the Capital. Finnick, Boggs, Beetee, Plutarch, President Coin, and Gale are with me. Along with a few others from District Thirteen that I do not know.

"Welcome to your first day of Training. Today we start exercising your bodies and minds to be ready for the Capital. We have a special guest to help you train today, Sergeant Cynthia Wilkinson." President Coin gestures to a dark haired lady with slanted eyes. Slightly muscular and at least 5'10. She nods to us, her slit like eyes scanning each of us.

I swallow, already a bit intimidated by what is to come.

We start off with some basics. Sergeant Wilkinson gives us the routes around the set erected. Then, she explains the pods the Peacekeepers have set up around the city. After being given the materials to help us, Wilkinson splits us up.

"Hawthorne, Odair, Everdeen, Calvin-one group." Wilkinson points us over to some plastic rubble. I trudge over with the others, avoiding Gale's eyes at all costs. Finnick and I sort of group together though.

"Is Annie planning on coming to training?" I ask him, trying to start up a conversation as I am sure Gale's eyes of envy burn through my back from behind.

"She's still . . . struggling with some things." Finnick answers, folding his arms and leaning against the set. I nod.

"Peeta is too." I answer. That's when Gale comes over.

"So is that why he couldn't make it?" Gale shoots at me. I can hear the anger in his voice, even if he's trying to hide it. I turn to him, trying to compose myself.

"Yes."

"What kind of stuff is he working through?" Gale asks, sounding a little less upset.

"He's mind was . . . manipulated by Snow. He doesn't understand what is real." I answer, smoothing out the string on my bow.

"Is this all the time?"

"No . . . he has trigger points." I answer. I don't know why Gale has the urge to talk to me, especially about Peeta. I walk over to our makeshift base and pick up the arrows I need for our next drill. Gale follows me. Frustration takes over.

"What do you want? I thought you hated me?" I blurt.

Gale clenches his jaw.

"I'm still upset with you, and him . . . but I'm also-I'm also sorry." My expression relaxes. I wasn't expecting that.

"Gale is apologizing?" I mock. He's not getting my forgiveness that easily.

Gale steps around awkwardly.

"Alright, alright . . . yeah, I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Though, I still can never forget what I saw before." Gale hardens.

I shake my head.

"I don't expect you to. I understand that you may feel . . . indifferent about it all, but that doesn't mean I replaced you or anything. You will always be my hunting partner." I say that part straight to his face.

Gale smiles a tad.

"Thanks."

Feeling a bit more relieved, I leave after the training session and head back to see how Peeta is doing. I find him laying on the bed, still in the same position I left him in. I raise an eyebrow as I close the door behind me.

"Did you move at all since I last left you?" I ask him.

Peeta grins.

"I slept, didn't feel like leaving the apartment."

I go over to him.

"At least Finnick and I are not the only ones who ignore our schedules." I laugh. Peeta smiles even more.

"What?" I answer, scooting over to him.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Your laugh. It's so . . . rare, yet, the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

I blush.

"You feel better?"

"Yes . . . how was training?" He asks. I shrug.

"Good, I think Gale and I are better now."

Peeta nods.

"That's good. I was thinking . . . if I could take a heavier dose of medicine, maybe I could join you. It would kill me to have to stay here while you go off to the Capital. We been away from one another for so long. I don't want it to happen again." He kisses my forehead.

"I know . . . we'll see . . . I don't want you to drug yourself with pills." I answer.

Peeta's stomach growls.

"We should probably go get dinner." I smile, taking his hand.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! So, yeah this was an easy, drama-free chapter. I thought that it would be nice after Chapter Sixteen. :) I'm still working on plotting the rest of this story (having a bit of a writers' block). So if my updating is a bit slower than usual, I'm really sorry. Though I do love ideas and suggestions, so please review!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: District Two

Chapter Eighteen:

"We want to send you to District Two." President Coin announces as Peeta and I take our places around the table.

"District Two? Why not the Capital?"

I've been training for the past three weeks, I think I'm ready to take on Snow.

"Not yet. Cressida and Pollux are still preparing the proper cameras and scripts for the propos." Coin answers.

 _Oh that's right, I have to have a camera on me at all times._

"Don't worry, we aren't planning on you coming back here. From District Two we will transport you with a hovercraft to our base near the Capital. I'm sure you will recognize it. After all, you've been there before." I feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. President Coin smoothes out her jumpsuit. She continues to talk:

"Tomorrow we will depart. Odair, Hawthorne, Everdeen, and-"

"Am I going to?" Peeta interrupts. After a lot of convincing, I finally gave in to him coming to training with me. It's been difficult, he's had to face many triggers, not to mention the heavy dose of medicine he's enduring.

"Peeta . . ." I start.

"Please Katniss, let me go. I want to be with you." He takes my hand. Haymitch stands.

"I don't know how that's going to happen Peeta. One trigger, and you're curtains." President Coin nods.

"Yes, you will have to be extra careful."

"I will." Peeta replies.

"I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means taking heavier medicine." I shake my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He answers, squeezing my hand.

Peeta and I lay in bed, thinking about the next day, and possibly our last time in District Thirteen. I wrap my leg around his, bringing him closer to me.

"You better not do anything stupid in Two." I order him.

"I won't if you won't." He answers, a smile creeping upon his lips. I bury my head in his chest.

"I just want you to be safe." I mumble into his shirt. He strokes my hair.

"I know."

We awake the next morning and supply ourselves with the gear Sergeant Wilkinson set out for us. She gives us a last minute pep talk, and then sends us on our way. Effie fixes my hair in my usual braid and places the Mockingjay suit on me. Peeta is presented with his own special suit too. As well as the others in our squadron.

I say goodbye to my mother and Prim. Telling them that I will see them again soon, even if it is after the war.

"We'll miss you." Prim whispers, tears trickling down her face. I wipe them away.

"I'll miss you too Little Duck. Now, make sure to be a good girl, and don't forget to study." I remind her, I haven't forgotten about her training to become a doctor.

I aboard the hovercraft and watch the two of them disappear from my view. Prim waves at me once more. So much has changed since I volunteered for that little twelve year old girl. Now, it seems as though she is a young woman. All grown up at fourteen.

The hovercraft flies farther and farther away, and we all are ordered by Boggs to buckle in. He is the leader of our squadron. Peeta and I seat ourselves next to one another. Finnick sits himself on the other side of me, and Gale ironically places himself right across from Peeta and I. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to much, but there is no way Peeta and I will be getting away with any physical affection with Gale in front of us.

Everyone is quiet for most of the ride, Finnick only occasionally speaking to Peeta or I. There are no windows in the type of hovercraft we are flying in, so I only know when we get close by the sound of the pilot's voice over the intercom. We unbuckle, and stand as the back of the plane opens. It exposes us to a few people waiting below. Allies from the other Districts. I grab my bow and arrows from the racks above us and follow behind Peeta outside.

"Welcome squadron 451. I'm General Elowen Loughty, and this is Sergeant Ronan Vesper. If you will follow us please." A lady with shoulder length blonde hair orders, turning on her heel and walking towards are large marble building, along with a man who is nearly bald. I recognize it as District Two's Justice building. It's much nicer than District Twelve's, larger and better kept. I guess being close to the Capital has its advantages.

We enter a long, narrow room with many maps and compasses. Standing around a large screen, we listen as General Loughty describes the matter of District Two and how much control the rebels have. Apparently, the rebels have taken over most of the District. Other than the Nut, which is a mountain near the north side of the District.

"They are still mining in that mountain. The explosives and protection they have in the Nut is very powerful. We've already attempted sending soldiers inside the opening twice. Both were fatal missions . . . Our plan this time is to bomb the mountain." General Loughty tells us.

I frown.

"Isn't there innocent people in that mine?" I ask. All I can think about is my father at this time. General Loughty sighs.

"Yes, there is; but we have no other choice. Sometimes we must make sacrifices."

Peeta shifts next to me.

"Well, I agree with Katniss. We shouldn't be harming people who are innocent. They should have a least a chance to get out."

Some of the others in our squadron mumble in approval, though Gale disagrees.

"It's too risky, we have no idea who is actually in there. I say better blow up the mountain and take care of the possible traitors." Gale says, folding his arms.

I look at him with wide eyes.

"So what, just let everyone die?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Hey, better them then one of us." Gale answers. I shake my head. He's hatred for the Capital is getting the better of him.

"Can't we at least give them one entrance to leave from? We can be waiting with our men in case they try anything." Peeta suggests.

General Loughty points to one of the maps on a table in front of us.

"They have a cargo train that leads out of one of the openings. We can do Peeta's plan and let them out there."

Gale raises an eyebrow.

"We better have it surrounded, or anybody could escape."

General Loughty smiles slightly.

"There is no way we wouldn't."

I approach the train coming toward us down the tracks. The rebels have just bombed the Nut. I can imagine it's hell inside that giant rock. People run out of the entrance, screaming because of their burns. One man hobbles out with a cloth pressed to his eye. The rebels order everyone down, their pistols aimed at them. I wish they'd stop, I wish they wouldn't bring more fear into each of those people's lives; but I have no control over any of it.

My job is to stand as the Mockingjay and speak in front of Cressida's camera. Assuring everyone that the rebels have District Two under control now. Adjusting my sheath, I stand on the tracks. Staring down the train.

Many get out in twos, dragging themselves forward. Screams and moans echo along the walls of the opening. I turn away and face the camera before me, trying to ignore the scene. Good thing Peeta isn't close by, even with his medicine he is tense when I go near anything dangerous. Him, Gale, General Loughty, and some others wait in a military truck across the road. They can still see me though, standing here with the rebels.

"Katniss, you are on in three, two, one." Cressida yells over the noises. I lock eyes on the camera, speaking the lines I rehearsed before with Effie.

"People of Panem. What you are witnessing today is the surrender of District Two. We've fought . . ." _These lines are so stupid. The People of Panem don't wish to hear this. I wouldn't want to here this._ Deciding to do something unexpected, I change my lines.

"We've fought against one another for so long, Capital against the Districts. Now, here is us, District Thirteen, taking over District Two. Our own allies. What I am seeing today," I circle around. "Is a Civil War in itself. This is what Snow does." I turn back to the camera. "He turns the best of us against each other. He has manipulated us into thinking we are each other's enemy, and look at what has happened because of it." I gesture to the scene around me.

"Don't fight for Snow. Fight for yourself, fight for your family! Don't let the enemy control you any longer, we are only-" Gun fires rip through the air. I turn in shock as a man runs toward me. The one with the bloody cloth pressed to his eye. His pistol points at me, the rebels run after him, but it's too late. FIRE! I've been shot.

I feel the blow before the pain. Falling to the ground, I clench at my stomach. Screams and more gun shots erupt through the air. My head is spinning because of the pain, I look around helplessly, still lying on the train tracks.

I hear Peeta's voice over the crowd.

"KATNISS!" It's awful, worse then a scream. It's a shriek, an ear splitting yell.

"Peeta . . . I mumble.

Somebody wraps their arms around me and picks me up. They run to the truck across the road. I look up to see the face of my savior. Though it's not Peeta, it's Gale.

"It's gonna be okay Catnip. It's gonna be okay . . ."

 **Author's Note: So yeah, drama filled chapter. Not much to say here. Hope you guys like! Please RR!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Aftermath

Chapter Nineteen:

I try to stifle the nausea that I am starting to feel as Gale lays me down in the back of the truck. Peeta was screaming his head off until my eyes met his as Gale and I had come closer. Something had clicked inside of him. Wether it was an overcome of love or an uplifting amount of protection, it was hard to tell. His face some how managed to keep straight from cry out aloud, and his hand instantly grabbed mine. Through heavy breaths, I say over and over again to him that I'm alright. Even though I feel as though I may pass out from the pain.

We speed away in the military truck as soon as the riot takes place. After I got shot, Gale threw me into the back, helped Cressida and Pollux into the front seat; and we took off. I don't dare to look down at my middle, for I am sure it will be covered in blood. Peeta looks though, and the tears start to come before he can stop them. It's odd, because the medicine blocked so many things Peeta would probably feel at the moment due to his countless memories of my death, but he still can feel grief and anger to an extent.

For once I am grateful for the pills he takes. Who knows what could have happened without them? He very well could have killed himself, believing I was dead the moment the bullet hit me; or he could have lost his mind over the sight of me laying on the train tracks. I try to squeeze his hand with the strength left within me, though it's not much help. Over the sight of my stomach, shattered breaths, and very pale skin; he is sobbing nevertheless.

What makes this whole thing worse is that Gale sits quite near us, looking as indifferent and uncomfortable as ever. I try to look away from him. Embarrassment and guilt floods over me when I feel him stare at me. I'm not used to being looked at like a wounded creature. Oddly, I don't mind Peeta staring at me in my condition. Only Gale. Maybe it's because I've shut myself off from him for so long, even when I knew him back in Twelve. Peeta is really the only one I've ever been able to open up too. He's special in that way.

At last we make it to some medical set up in Two, by the Town Square. Gale motions to pick me up, but Peeta takes the lead. Gathering up my lose limbs, he cradles me in his arms. I lean my head against his chest, no longer able to keep it upright. Boggs and Finnick help Peeta down from the truck with me, and we walk as fast as we are able to the tents lit to our right.

We enter to find dozens of wounded laying across the ground. Moaning and muttering to themselves. Luckily, Sergeant Loughty finds us a more secluded space in the back. There are two curtains for privacy, and a sturdy bed with two chairs beside it.

"It's one of our best areas." Sergeant Loughty explains, as Peeta gently lays me down upon it. Tears from his eyes drip onto my cheeks. I take in a deep breath, trying to seduce the pain. It's worse once Peeta leaves my side. I felt safer in his arms.

A medical assistant comes into our little makeshift almost immediately after Sergeant Loughty leaves the curtains. Without a word, she starts to peel off the armor of my Mockingjay suit. I finally get up enough nerve to look down, though I'm a bit surprised by what I see. There is no blood, yet a large rip in the black bulletproof fabric. There lies the bullet, beneath the tear.

"We are going to have to undress the rest of her, so to see how bad the injury is." The assistant explains to not me, but to Boggs, Finnick, Peeta, and Gale.

Respectfully, Boggs and Finnick hurry out of sight. Gale hesitates, looking from Peeta to me, then finally makes his way to leave. I don't expect Peeta to go though, he has clenched my hand even tighter since the medical assistant spoke.

She has made her way over to a row of cabinets nearby and has pulled a pair of tweezers from the top drawer. She extracts the bullet from the fabric on me. Strangely, the bullet didn't meet my skin.

"With your bullet proof vest, the special fabric stopped the bullet from doing worse." The medical assistant rips open the fabric, to reveal a nasty red ring surrounding my stomach. Peeta gulps. It is a glamming red, but there is no blood. She works the rip up to about my chest level, exposing my ribs. Taking her hand, she feels around each bone. The moment her fingers touch my skin, I cry out in pain.

Peeta whimpers at my sounds.

"Bruised ribs, maybe broken. We will have to put some ointment on that and bandage it up." She looks over at the red mark and continues to talk as she wraps thick gauze around my middle. After taking some medication, the others are allowed back in.

"We should transport you back to Thirteen." Boggs booms in his low voice.

"There is no point continuing with you injured soldier."

I shake my head almost immediately.

"No, I didn't come this far to turn back." I argue, swinging my legs around the bed. The pain medicine is starting to kick in now. Peeta takes my shoulders.

"No way, I'm not going to have you risk it." He tells me, trying to act emotionally stable in front of everyone.

"I'm fine, really. We've come so far . . ." My thoughts build up inside my head. There is no one better to kill Snow, except for me. He's ruined Peeta, and many others. I won't be able to do it if I'm going to be stuck back in District Thirteen. Besides, this is no way in hell would I ever agree to go back underground again. The darkness nearly consumed me.

"Please, give me a chance Boggs. I want to fight. I promise, if I cause any more problems, you can send me back to Thirteen."

Boggs folds his arms.

"Fine, but you better still take care of the bullet wound Everdeen."

With help from Peeta, I walk out of the hospital and into the hovercraft awaiting us. I try to climb the ramp to get to the back of the plane by myself, by it feels like a dagger has gone to my ribs. I wince, clutching a my side. Without warning, Peeta comes up behind me and picks me up. I am set on the seat by the window.

Frustration takes over me.

"I could have done it myself Peeta." I mutter, buckling my seatbelt. Peeta places himself next to me, ignoring my comment.

I try to give him the complete silent treatment, looking away from him, but it is too hard to stay mad at him for long. Giving up, I rest my head on his shoulder, drifting off as the hovercraft takes flight.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been having some problems with my Touch ID and password lately / Hope you all like! I will try to update as soon as possible! Again, thank you all for your AMAZING support!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Finnick’s Surprise

Chapter Twenty:

"Peeta, I'm fine. I already told you, I can _walk_ by myself." I scowl, pulling my arm away from Peeta's hand as we exit the hovercraft. The medicine that medical assistant gave me is making me have a short temper. Also the fact that I'm not used to being pitied or helped in any way. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, just trying to help." Peeta answers, still as happy as ever that I actually _am_ fine, and not dead by a mine entrance.

I find myself in the familiar rebel base in the outskirts of the Capital, in the heart of the Rocky Mountains. Like District Two, we are in higher elevation, so it is colder than District Twelve and other places. The wind whips around us as we make our way to the tents set up in front of us. I find myself already out of breath once we reach it. Finding a rock, I sit on it heavily. Bruised ribs suck.

Boggs assigns us to different tents, where we will rest for two days before we move into the Capital. Unfortunately, we each get our own tent. Peeta and I don't get to share. _Screw it_. I think. I pick up my bow and arrow and bundle of things and dump them into Peeta's tent anyway. Boggs gives me a look, but I don't care. Does it really matter who sleeps where?

"Squad 451, over here. We have some tactics to talk about." Boggs ushers us over to a large map on a table by his tent. Some other people I don't know join us. Boggs introduces them.

"The Leeg sisters." Two twin blondes nod.

"This is Mitchell." Boggs gestures to a dark haired man.

"Messalla and Castor, they will be helping Cressida and Pollux."

"And Sergeant Jackson, my second-in-command.

A lady about forty bobs her head.

"They will be joining our squad as we head into the Capital. Now . . . let's move onto the issue of the pods . . ."

After our meeting, I find a very pleased Finnick reading a letter with an attachment to it.

"What is it Finnick?" I wonder, sitting beside him. He looks up at me, his sea green eyes glowing.

"Annie-she-she's going to have a baby!" He exclaims, grinning wider by the second.

"That's-that's wonderful!" I answer, patting his back.

"Yeah, I'm so . . . happy! When this war is over, I'll go home a father! Here, this is a picture of her first ultrasound."

He hands me the attachment. A black and white picture appears, with a little person swimming around inside. I can't help but smile. It's like a baby Finnick!

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" I ask him, handing back the picture. He folds it carefully and puts it in his pocket. He chuckles.

"She says she wants it to be a surprise. I hope . . . I hope it's a boy though." He smirks.

It becomes dark as we sit around a fire, shoveling down our dinner. I have to say, the meat and rolls they make over here are surprisingly better than Thirteen's. After pouring water over the fire, we say goodnight to one another and make our way over to our tents. I crawl into Peeta's tent and pull on my pajamas. Or . . . Peeta's black shirt and my underwear. I pull up the fabric to see how bandage is holding up.

Just then, Peeta enters the tent. I let the shirt fall back down.

"Looks like you found another one of my black t-shirts." He smiles, coming over to sit beside me.

I shrug.

"I didn't have anything else to wear."

Peeta gently pulls me towards him.

"How is your . . ." He looks down hesitantly at my stomach.

"Much better, just sore now." I lie. If I tell him that it hurts like hell, I don't know what he will do.

We get under our sleeping bags and find each other's hands in the darkness. Peeta rubs his thumb up and down my wrist.

"Do you know that . . . Annie's pregnant?" I whisper, not meeting his eyes. Peeta stops stroking my wrist.

"No, I didn't. Wow . . . good for them." I can hear the discomfort in his voice. I feel bad all of the sudden. Here I am, telling him about other people's happiness, when he wants children so bad. What makes it worse is that he knows I will never give him them.

"I'm sorry." I say, biting the inside of my cheek nervously.

He continues stroking my wrist.

"It's not your fault . . . we aren't in the position right now."

"Will we ever be?"

"Who knows . . . If the war is over . . . maybe."

I swallow. Even if the rebels somehow win, and Peeta and I are able to live someplace in peace, will I still be ready? The thought of bringing a child into this world scares me greatly.

"I don't know . . . I'm-I'm scared." I admit.

Peeta brings his head to mind, staring into my eyes.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm afraid I'll . . . I'll screw up. I'm afraid I won't be good enough."

Peeta lips meet mine. I kiss him back eagerly. After a moment, we break.

"Don't _ever_ say your're not good enough." He whispers into my jaw.

"But-"

He puts his finger to my lips.

"Hey it's okay. I know you are scared. I'll be with you though. There isn't anything to worry about." He assures me.

I stay silent. He is good at convincing, but I still am not sure.

"Goodnight Peeta." I say, scooting closer to him.

"Night Katniss."

 **Author's Note: Yep, I decided to throw in Finnick and Annie's special announcement! I know that technically in the book, it wasn't mentioned until later, but I wanted to get Katniss thinking. Hope you all liked the fluffy Everlark moment! I promise that more chapters are to come!**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Holo

I awake to feel a horrible stabbing pain around the bottom of my ribs. I groan, looking down to find Peeta's arm draped across me. I stiffly look over at him. Still asleep. I wince as I distract his arm from me. The weight of it is giving me the unbearable pain. I stuggle to sit up, the pain increasing as I hunch over. I let out a little whimper. Peeta stirs. Smacking my hand over my mouth, I look over at him. When he awakes, he won't be on medication. It's probably best that I don't cause problems for him. As quietly as I can manage, I slip out of the tent.

I look up into the night sky. It won't be morning for a few hours at least. I must have woken up because of the pain Peeta's arm was giving me. I sit outside my tent, wanting to stay in the fresh air a little longer. The wind is steadier then it was before. It is calm, and quiet, which I find to be strange. The Capital is not far away, it should be loud. This is how I know some of the Capital citizens have evacuated. They know we are coming.

I hear some muttering from the tent behind me.

"Katniss?"

"Out here Peeta." I answer, still facing away from the tent. There is some shuffling, and Peeta then appears beside me.

"Hey . . . did you have a nightmare?" He asks, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. I lean against him.

"No . . . I just . . . couldn't sleep."

Peeta touches my ribs with his thumb.

I stifle a scream.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, extracting his hand from me. I shake my head.

"Don't lie . . . It's okay, I'll go get you your medicine." Peeta says, going back into the tent.

He returns in a few moments with the bottle of medication prescribed to me. He uses my chin to tilt my head, and pours two pills into my mouth. I swallow them down. Ick, not a good taste.

"Have you taken yours?" I wonder.

"Yeah, I took some before I found you out here." He snuggles up to me. I take the blanket out from behind me, and lay in across both of our laps.

He rests his chin on my head.

"It's almost morning." He whispers into my hair.

I look out into the distance. The dark blue sky is now turning lighter above the mountains.

"Let's watch the sun rise." I answer.

So we do. It starts out a misty blue, which then molds into a pale yellow. As if a flower blooming, it folds into an orange, Peeta's favorite color. It then bursts into a coral color, mixed with hints of lilac and indigo. The brightest point, the sun, starts to pop out from behind the purple mountains. It shines down upon the base, hitting Peeta and I. Lighting us up, bright and shiny and new. The start of a new day. The beauty overtakes me.

I turn to Peeta, but he is already kissing me fully on the mouth. My lips move with his. I wrap my arm around his neck, and pull him closer to me. His chest presses against mine. My leg wraps around his. He lays back so I can ease my way on top of him. The pain in my ribs in increases a little, but I don't care. It has been too long since I kissed him like this. I can almost forget the world around me. Pretend like it's just us. Peeta and I. Alone, at peace. Happy. Completed. Fixed, not broken.

After we break away, breathing heavily, I go into the tent to change out of Peeta's shirt. The others awake, and I hear bustling going on outside. I tie my hair back, and step out to join the others. We gather around the same table, lit up by a map of the Capital. The Holo (Boggs special device used to track the pods) lays in the center, projecting the map.

"Tomorrow we head into ground zero, the Capital. Already many have evacuated, and the train system has stopped. We should be able to enter-" a large BOOM from the distance stops Boggs. I look behind me. White smoke rises up from the tips of the pink and yellow Capital buildings in the distance. I look up at Peeta. The color is draining from his face. He clenches and unclenches his fists. _Explosions_. One of his triggers. I quietly grab his hand. Messaging his stiff fingers with mine until he releases his death grip.

Boggs frowns when he spots the smoke. Before he is able to continue, a certain ringing comes from Sergeant Jackson's pocket. Slightly embarrassed, she extracts a small black device.

"It is for you Commander. It's President Coin." She hands the thing to Boggs, who goes away to his tent to answer his call.

"Being from Thirteen, we are still not use to cell phones." Sergeant Jackson explains to us, seeing the confused looks on our faces. _Cell Phone?_ I guess I had one once, in my new house back in Twelve. Although I'm pretty sure it was hooked up to a wall.

Boggs returns, a stirn look upon his face.

"Change of plans soldiers. Squad 316 was just announced discharged from their mission. We are going to the Capital today to replace them. The explosion caused three injuries and two deaths."

"Was it a pod?" Finnick asks.

"Yes. Without this Holo." Boggs points at the device in the center of the map.

"You're dead." Peeta finishes.

 **Author's Note: So here they go into the Capital. Hope you liked the Everlark fluffiness! I have to say liked writing it. :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Enter The Capital

I grab my sheath and throw it over my shoulder, along with my bow. I look over at Peeta, who is handed a machine gun of some kind by Boggs. Different weapons are passed to different people. Finnick, trident; Gale, gun; Leeg sisters, guns; Mitchell, large knife.

Peeta slings the strap of the gun uneasily over his shoulder.

"I don't know how I'm going to shoot somebody with this." Peeta tells me quietly. I bite my lip. Peeta was never the violent type. It is even worse now with what has been going on with him lately.

Cressida grabs her camera and Pollux gets the sound equipment. It gets packed up into a large black bag, and thrown in the back of a military truck. Boggs orders all of us on it. The tires flick away dirt as we speed to the chain linked fence. A soldier gives us a nod and unlocks the barrier holding us in from the city beyond.

After a short drive, we reach the unreal rainbow world. Thick slabs of cement lay out as far as I can see. Broken glass litters the street here and there, and a few buildings crumble before us. There are no people. The ladies in their butterfly wigs and the men wearing bright yellow suits have all disappeared. The Capital sits dormant. _A pod could be anywhere_. I think. Boggs is already holding the Holo out, searching for pockets of death.

We pull over to what I think used to be a cafe of some sort. It shines a bright pink, with saige colored chairs planted on the patio before it. When we all depart from the truck, I realize that all the chairs have been turned over. Boggs shows us all the door, and we enter.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry." Gale remarks. I nod. The place is a bit of a mess. The chairs are all knocked over, like outside, and stale drinks and pieces of food scatter the sparkling floor. It also smells heavily of mold. We find an empty spot among the broken plates and glasses, and crouch down.

"We've made it this far, good. Now, listen carefully, I won't have time to explain this again." Boggs flips the Holo in his hands. "Follow behind me, never stray away from the group. Move quietly. If the Holo starts to beep, listen to my directions about what to do. If you don't follow orders, you'll be dead before _I_ even get the chance to kill you. Got it soldiers?" We all nod stiffly.

"Good. This way." He directs us out of the cafe.

We walk for a while over the deserted city, stopping every few times to catch our breath. Climbing over debris and steering clear of large cameras attached to the apartments, we make our way farther in. The sun starts to rise higher an higher. Beads of sweat start to appear on my forehead. I wipe them away forcefully. At some point in time, I start humming the Hanging Tree to myself. It is the only way to occupy my thoughts from the pain I'm starting to feel in my stomach (either from my injury or lack of food), and the heat that is increasing with each step I take.

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree . . . where they strung up a man, they say he murdered three._ We reach the gateway to a small courtyard. Boggs shoves out the Holo as far is it will go.

"Walk slowly, stay behind me."

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight-_

"Stop. Pod, right here between the pillars."

I look up. Four pillars mark the center of the yard. Little bushes and tiny flowers grow around the edges.

"Soldier Everdeen, take Soldier Mellark by your side. I don't know what will come of the pod." Boggs orders to me. Funny how he uses my maiden name.

I go to Peeta and take his hand firmly. He gives me a small, embarrassed grin. Boggs pushes us back behind the pillars. We lean against them, facing away from the center. Boggs picks up a stray pebble and chucks it through the middle. Gun shots erupt from behind us. I cup Peeta's ears with my hands and pull his head down to my chest. Even with the loud bangs piercing our hearing, I can still make out the shattered breaths of Peeta as he tries to calm himself. Bullets fling off the nearby apartments and cement blocks, but luckily don't make contact with us. At last the sounds cease, and no more shots come.

We all stagger up from our crouching positions to see the reckage. Peeta shivers beside me, mumbling things to himself. I grip his arm tight so he doesn't fall over. We cautiously step over the bullets scattering the ground. Boggs ushers is to follow him through the four pillars, but that's when the tragedy starts. A huge explosion bursts from the concrete, knocking us all to the ground. Dust blinds us from each other. I look around for the others. Blood is smeared on the cracked cement near me.

For a moment, I think it's Peeta's. I scream his name, but only to find Boggs laying on the ground. Without legs. I run to him, ignoring the bile rising up in my throat.

"Boggs! Boggs-you-your-"

"K-Katniss, the Holo . . . the Holo!" Boggs coughs. I search frantically for it, spotting the device in a pool of Boggs' blood. I pick it up and hand it to him. His fingers are fast, typing something I can't see. He then puts the Holo under my chin.

"Say your name."

I blink. "Uh, Katniss Everdeen?"

"You-you need to get to Snow's Mansion. Kill him. Don't trust them . . ." Just like that Boggs goes. Dead before I can speak another word.

Speechless, I grab the Holo and shove it in the waistline of my Mockingjay pants. I look around and spot Peeta, retching over by a pile of bushes, Finnick patting his back.

"He's dead." I say as Gale comes up to Boggs' body. I take my fingers and close his glassy eyes. Gale starts to walk to me, but a loud crunch comes from the bottom of his boot. He steps back, revealing a black square indented in the pavement. A low rumble comes from the ground. I look around, black slime starts to pour from the cement cracks. My eyes widen, we all run.

"Go, go, go!" Sergeant Jackson yells. I run to grab Boggs' body, tugging at his limp arms.

"Leave him!" Gale shouts at me.

I look up. The black goo is getting closer, it will surely suffocate all of us. I let go of Boggs and run the opposite direction. We race up the steps to exit the courtyard, and kick open one of the apartment doors.

"IN!" Screams Sergeant Jackson. I bound up the spiral stairs with the others. _We have to get to high ground._ We climb and climb until there are no more steps. They crumble in a wreck before us. I press against the wall with the others, ready to await our gruesome end.

"Wait . . . it's slowing down." Finnick says, pointing at the goo. The blackness starts to drain from the building and out into the courtyard that we barely escaped from. I look out the nearby window, only to see Boggs' body and another. I look around. Peeta, Two Leegs, Finnick, Cressida, Castor, Pollux, Sergeant Jackson, and Gale. No . . . Mitchell. He must have not made it in time. We've only spent a day out here and already two are dead.

A great cry of agony comes out from one of the Leegs, she collapses. An angry red line cuts across her leg.

"What happened?" Leeg one asks (the one without the hurt leg)

"Some kind . . . of metal contraption . . . happened during the black g-goo . . . It was the thing that got Mitchell." Leegs two sputters.

"You two will have to stay here. There is no way she can walk. Mellark, the Holo." Sergeant Jackson orders.

I look questionably at Peeta, but then realize she's talking to me. I start to hand it over, but then hesitate.

"Boggs, he gave clearances to me." I explain, pressing the Holo to my chest.

Sergeant Jackson rolls her eyes.

"Change it. I'm second in command. Transfer clearances to me."

I think back to what Boggs had said. _Don't trust them._ Did he mean, don't trust the people in Squad 451?

"I-I can't do that. Boggs gave me the security for it." I answer, pulling the Holo tighter to me. Without warning, Jackson pulls out her gun. I reach for my bow. Peeta steps in front of me.

"Don't you dare." He threatens to Sergeant Jackson.

"Woah, okay, stop you guys." Finnick intervenes.

"This is exactly what the Capital wants us to do. Turn against one another."

Sergeant Jackson eyes me angrily, but she lowers her gun a tad.

"Why do you need the Holo?"

"President Coin gave me special orders to kill Snow." Not true. I don't have any orders.

"I don't believe you." Jackson answers, raising her gun again. Cressida steps in.

"It's true. Coin wants it on television." _Why is she helping me?_ Sergeant Jackson looks from Peeta to I to Cressida. With a heavy sigh, she finally lowers her gun.

 **Author's Note: Hey my peeps! Sorry for such a long wait / My house is being sold right now, I'm moving to a new place . . . lots of craziness. Anyway, hoped you all liked! Yeah, I kind of had a lot of scenes from Mockingjay added here. Btw, I have a _very_ important topic to discuss with you all. I don't exactly . . . want to say names, but a certain hot victor with beautiful golden hair and a dangerous trident was unfortunately killed in the book and movie of the Hunger Games Trilogy. Now, I LOVE THIS CHARACTER MORE THAN LIFE, but I feel as though I need to address the whole "death" situation. Do I or do I not kill off this wonderful character? It's a hard thing, I know. *wipes tear away. Please comment if you have an opinion! Thanks to everyone! **

**-AvaLizzie**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Katniss and Peeta

We leave the twin Leegs in the apartment, knowing that there will be no way Leeg one will be able to keep up with us. Giving them each a gun, we promise to be back soon. Or as soon as Snow is dead. Treading across the now slick black courtyard, we race to find shealter. The spying cameras will only be covered with the black goop for so long.

"This way soldiers." Sergeant Jackson ushers is into the five star hotel Peeta and I almost stayed in for our honeymoon. We enter the lobby to find the crystal chandelier on the red carpet, shattered into a million pieces. Wonder how that happened? Bounding up the marble staircase, we enter along a set of hallways. Choosing the closest hotel door, we enter. A simple two bedroom suite, with a small balcony overlooking the city. Sergeant Jackson orders us all to shut the blinds and turn off the lights, in which we do. Next, Finnick and Gale raid the cabinets in the small kitchen, discovering all sorts of odd snacks and packets and things.

I grab one of the packets hungrily, for my stomach has been making terrible noises. I rip it open to find little chocolate eggs with pink and green shells covering the deliciousness inside. We all fall onto the floor, exhausted. Finally, we all get to munch away on our food. We eat in almost perfect silence, nobody willing to address the elephant in the room. Boggs and Mitchell just died, we practically abandoned the twin Leegs, and after the fight I had with Sergeant Jackson, she won't even look at me.

The sun starts to set, and I can't believe we've only spent one day here in this ghost of a city. It's felt like an eternity. Finding a place to make ourselves comfortable, we all rest. After a moment of discussion, Finnick volunteers to take first watch. Cressida and her team slump into bedroom number one; Gale makes himself comfortable by the doors to the balcony; Finnick rests his back against the main door; Sergeant Jackson lays in the second bedroom; and Peeta and I find a quiet area by the couch to sleep. I take of my sheath and bow, setting them upon the cushions of the peacock blue couch, and the Holo, I place under my jacket.

Peeta, as quiet as ever, curls his body over mine. His arms protectively surrounding me. We don't talk, as we are both thinking about the previous events that have just occurred. I wonder to myself about Boggs. Did he have a family? Was he always part of Thirteen, or was he a refugee like me? Why did he give me the Holo, and why did he say "don't trust them"? This gets me thinking about Jackson and the others. Will they really risk it all to get me to the mansion to kill Snow? Or are we just out here to break down barriers for the other rebels? I also wonder . . . could I go by myself? I could leave them and take off to get my revenge. I'm quicker without them. It will be easier.

Though I'd have to take Peeta with me. He'd go crazy for sure if he woke up to find me gone. I look up at him, realizing he's still awake. In fact, his eyes are wide and bloodshot. Nostrils flared and his mouth thin, he breathes heavily.

"Peeta?" I touch his face. He looks down, relaxing a tad.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay, you're okay." I assure him. I can tell that he's not doing well.

"I know . . . I'm just-trying to fight it. Even with the medication, it's hard."

I nod, snuggling back down to his chest. He strokes my tangled hair, pulling gently at the knots.

I have this urge to ask him to run away with me, but the guilt clouds my ideas. I can't take the Holo from the others. It would be treason, and _I_ can't go without the Holo anyway. So much for my plans. Haymitch was right about them being flawed.

I look up at Peeta again, this time, his eyes are shut. I worry about him greatly. This time in the Capital for him is traumatic. He's shaky, always on edge. It's not good for him to be in panic mode so much.

"Peeta, are you awake?"

"Uh huh." He says, opening his eyes again.

"What is it?"

"Well . . . I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go back to the base? It's been um challenging for you here with everything that's going on. Maybe, this way it would be better for you." I try to persuade. Peeta fidgets with one of the knots in my hair.

"You want to go back to the base? You don't want to kill Snow?"

Ugh, no, _you_ just go back!

"Uh not me. Just-just you." I stammer.

"No way." _Here we go again! Why do I even ask?_

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. We do this together." Peeta answers, staring into my gray eyes with his bright blue ones.

At this point, I'm feeling a bit annoyed. Peeta _never_ thinks about himself. For once, he needs to stop trying to protect me.

"Haven't I told you that I can take care of myself?" I whisper.

"You have. Doesn't mean I'm abandoning you."

I roll my eyes.

"You need to think about _you_ for once! Is this what's best for your heath? Sorry, Peeta, but you're not in the best shape." I shoot at him, now untangling myself from his arms. He laughs quietly, pulling myself back to him.

"Sorry to burst _your_ bubble baby, but you're not doing so hot either." I struggle from his strong grip. Frustration overtakes me. _My bullet wound is doing just fine Peeta!_ I want to say.

"You think this is funny?!" I hiss, turning on him.

"I sat underground for THREE MONTHS not even knowing if you were alive. Never hearing anything, almost going crazy from not knowing. Then you come back to me and you're-you're-" Tears are pooling up in my eyes now.

Peeta sees my pain. He sighs, pulling me into his arms. I stifle a sob and bury my face into his bulletproof vest.

"Shhh I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry. No-it's not funny. It's not funny at all." He whispers into my ear. I look up and hiccup, forcefully wiping the tears from my cheeks. Peeta brushes some away too, kissing each of my red cheeks. We don't talk anymore, for I'm sure we woke everyone up in the room, wether we can see them our not. We lay on the soft purple carpet, and keep each other warm. Snuggling, trying to find a way to fall asleep.

 **Author's Note: Hey y'all! Hope you liked that Everlark moment. :) Unfortunately, I haven't decided the fate of Mr. Finnick O'dair yet. We'll see what I have in store for him. If you haven't already, please comment to explain your thoughts about Finnick and his future. Until next time! Thanks guys!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: We Go Underground

I awake, finding my head resting on top of Peeta's vest. My face feels sore. I rub at it, feeling that a crease from Peeta's armor has indented into my cheek. Many are already up, and I feel guilty for not being one of the people to take watch last night. I get up stiffly from the ground and go to search for my jacket. I must do two things: take medicine for the stabbing pain around my stomach, and then check on the Holo. As I am doing this, the tv in the living room interrupts our morning. It is a mandatory viewing.

We watch with nervousness as Cesar Flickerman explains the fatal death of Squad 451, including victors Katniss and Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair. A clip of the apartment we had escaped only yesterday is shown being shot down. The Leegs are for sure dead. The broadcast is interrupted by President Coin to say a few words about our death, in particular _my_ death. I am surprised, for I had no idea she cared for me so.

The tv then shuts off. We are all unsure about what to do

"How do we make it around the Capital now?" Finnick asks. "Everyone thinks we're dead." He says, looking around at us.

"I guess we just . . . travel by night. Hope the Peacekeepers' cameras don't spot us." Gale suggests.

I shake my head.

"That will give us away. We are a big group and the Holo makes noise, especially when sensing a pod."

"Then, we will just have to go from building to building. Stay hidden." Peeta says with a shrug.

"Uh huh, they are many ways they could find us. Peacekeepers wander around all the time. If they spot something suspicious, they'll call it in." Sargeant Jackson answers, throwing her gun over her shoulder.

"Then what do we do?" Cressida wonders, capping and uncapping the lense to her camera. Pollux pokes Castor, then points to the ground a few times. Castor looks to us.

"Pollux is right, we could go underground."

We reach the nearest sewer entrance and hustle down the steel ladder. Any chance of the cameras spotting us and we're dead. The cold dampness of the air hits me as my feet land on the cement below. Water trickles from pipes leading out to the waste rivers on either side of us. We all gather at the bottom as the last of us climb down. I look around at the darkness before us, then decide to take out the Holo. Pods could be underground too.

We crouch along the dimly lit corridor, stupidly searching for which way to go. I hear a small whimper behind me. Pollux shivers beside his brother.

"Hey it's okay . . . can you help us figure out the way?" Castor pats Pollux's back. Pollux takes in a deep breath. When he opens his mouth I can see the mark of an Avox. He obtains no tongue. With two fingers he points to the right. We follow his lead.

As we are traveling about two miles a distant boom descends from above us. All of us duck, our hands wrapped around our heads. I feel Peeta's body go over mine, protecting me from whatever just happened. Though, nothing really happens. We all look up to find no debri crashing down upon us.

"Must have been one of the pods above." Finnick mumbles. I look over at Gale, visions of my father flashing in my mind. Our eyes meet, I can tell he is thinking about the mines too.

Pollux leads us to a utility space, located by the underground train tracks, which are now hopefully out of use. We all crawl into the small area. It fits us comfortably, other than the fact that some of our heads brush against the ceiling. Poor Gale and Finnick have to crouch more than the rest of us.

There is no way of telling time down here either. I think it is noon, but I am not certain. I also know that food is absent down here as well. Who knows when we will eat next? I set the Holo by the entrance, so it can track anything that comes in our way. Peeta and I agree to take watch as the rest get some sleep. I want to cuddle up to Peeta, but I look over in the far corner to see Gale still awake. He is watching us. So, I prop up my jacket for my head and rest against it.

After about twenty minutes, I see Gale finally close his eyes. I feel relieved now because I just realized I also have to change my bandage. Popping open my bulletproof vest, I unbutton the skin tight black fabric. Peeta watches me as I carefully unwrap the tight bandage to reveal the ugly bruise. Once a pinkish red is now a dark purple, encircled with a sickily yellow color. Peeta breathes deeply.

I look at him tentatively.

"Well . . . at least it's not infected." I answer, looking back at the ugly site. Peeta strokes my cheek and then plants a gentle kiss on my wound. My skin prickles at the touch of his lips. Ripping some more white cloth from the supply bag we have, Peeta wraps up my waist. He finishes off my tying it tight to my abdomen. I reach up to kiss his lips. They are dry, yet warm.

We relax in each other's embrace and watch the others sleep. Peeta rests both arms around my waist and I lean the back of my head on his chest. We sit in silence, listening to the faint sounds of Finnick's snores and the water dripping from the ceiling. After about an hour, Castor offers to take watch. I can finally sleep now.

Just as I am about to lay next to Peeta, who is already dozing off, I hear a faint sound.

 _K . . . at . . . n . . . ss . . ._

I furrow my eyebrows, looking around. _What is that?_

 _K . . at . . niss . . ._

I decide to get up. I grab my bow tight and climb over to the opening of the utility space. Carefully opening the steel door, I peak around down the corridor.

 _Kat . . . niss . . ._

I feel heart is beat faster now. The sound is growing. Becoming more loud and clear. A dim light starts to form from one end, and silhouetted figures start to appear down the dark hall. My eyes widen.

"Guys!" I call to the others, whipping around.

"Somebody's here. Somebody's here!" I cry, running to rouse Peeta. The voice, which I realize now is of many voices, is calling loud and clear. A hiss-like screech unlike anything I've ever heard before.

 _"KATNISS!"_ They bellow. The sound echoes across the cave-like walls.

They are calling for me.

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Hope you liked the cliffhanger. Don't worry, I won't leaving you for too long! Thanks for the consistent RRs! :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: The Mutts

I shake Peeta frantically, screaming for him and the others to awake. Peeta jolts our of his half asleep faze when he hears the terrible noise of the voices calling after me.

"They're mutts!" He shouts, yanking his gun to his side.

We start to escape from our hidding place, out into the open corridor. Shrieks bounce of the walls, echoing after us. Pollux leads the way, stomping through the wet puddles before us. We reach the train tracks and hop over them to the other side, racing around the corner to find a way out of this soon to be hell hole.

 _"KATNISS!"_ The mutts moan, closing in on us from behind. Peeta grabs my hand and holds it tight, daring any of them to touch me. I get up enough nerve to look behind me as we run. The sight makes me recoil in disgust. Many mutant-like skeletal humans stubble after us. Gray and covered in slime. There faces blank, no eyes, no nose, no ears. Just a gaping mouth with shark teeth.

"Keep going!" I scream, turning away from the mutts.

It's not long before we reach the main sewer disposal. A large room, filled with rivers of muck. Our escape starts to slow down as we are forced to stomp through the water. I hear a yell from behind me, I look back to see one of the mutts attacking Sergeant Jackson. Trying to rip her to shreds. Soon, we are at war with the creatures. My bow shoots more arrows than I can count at the devils, causing each one to scream in agony as they fall under the sewer slime.

The chaos continues as we all attempt to run from them as we fight. Somehow, I find myself standing back to back with Peeta, fighting against Snow's creatures. As I shoot an explosive arrow at a group of mutts, I hear Peeta cry as on of the things bite his shoulder. In which case, I have to drag him away from a nasty group coming for us. Using my bow, I jam it into one of the mutts, the others I kick in the face.

The water sloshes as we stubble towards the other end of the room, a hallway greets the entrance and Peeta and I take it. Who knows which of our squad is following us, for the screams create a blur in my mind. Peeta cries out in pain as I am forced to pull him as we run. Before I think we will never escape this underground inferno, Peeta spots a ladder descending from the distance. We race to it. I look back quick enough to spot most of our group following. Unfortunately, some mutts are making their way too.

At last we reach the ladder, Peeta pushes me up it with his good arm. We climb up to the top, which emerges out into one of the Capital streets. Freedom. After my feet touch the ground, I turn to help the rest up. Peeta climbs, then Gale, Cressida, Pollux, Messalla . . . We are still missing three. I know Sargeant Jackson is gone, for I watched her gruesome death as one of the mutts bit her right in the chest down there. By the look on Pollux's face, Castor must be dead too.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask frantically. Nobody answers.

Just then, we hear a scream come from the sewer depths.

"Katniss!"

"Finnick!" I shout, running to the ladder. Though Peeta reaches it first, and jumps down the hole.

"PEETA!" I shriek, bracing myself to jump too. Gale holds me back though, telling me there is no use in following him.

"No! Get your hands off of me! I'm not letting them both die down there!" I scream at him. Kicking and clawing at his tight grip.

We wrestle until I hear another voice call out from the sewer.

"It's okay . . . I've got him!" After a few moments Peeta miraculously staggers up the ladder, Finnick dragging behind him.

They both collapse upon the pavement. Peeta looks up at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily. I don't know wether to slap him in the face or kiss the heck out of him. I look over at Finnick, who gushes blood, going in and out of conciousness. Gale hauls him up over his shoulders. Cressida tells us very fast and feverishly that she knows a place where we can hide. We follow her blindly.

Running as fast as we can without hurting the injured we have behind us, we reach a dingy shop on the corner of an alleyway. The windows are decorated with fur coats. Cressida raps on the door in a confusing pattern. It opens to reveal a tiger? No, not a tiger, but a tiger like person. With slit eyes, a pink nose, and even wiskers.

"Tigris . . . you remember me, right? It's Cressida. We need your help. Look, I'm with the Mockingjay." She steps back to reveal me. I blink a couple of times as she looks me down.

"Come in." She whispers in a scratchy voice.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yeah, I saved your guy Finnick. I mean, how could I not? Sorry for the short chapter, felt like I needed to end it there. Also, I had a little mixup with chapter 24 and I apologize if you were not informed of the update. I'm pretty sure it's available now, just so you know. Thanks to everyone for the support in making this re-write come to life!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Tigris

Blood drips everywhere as Gale lifts Finnick through the doorway. We help set him down on one of the leopard-printed rugs, but Tigris shakes her head. Walking over to another rug, she pulls it back, revealing a trap door. I assume it leads to a cellar of some sort. Flipping it open with her long talon-like fingers, she ushers us to go down. The group looks to me, waiting for my first move. I hesitate, at this point I don't feel like I can trust anybody.

Cressida nods to me.

"It's alright. She can be trusted."

With a sigh, I decide make my way down the rickety stairs. Peeta follows close behind me, a hand on my back. We reach the bottom to find a musty room full of oversized coats and long underwear. I sniff at the dusty, molding smell drifting about. A loud creak and then a clunk comes from above. I look up to find Tigris shutting the door upon us. We really are trapped now.

I look over at everyone with wide eyes. The events of what had just happened overwhelms me. Because of the mutts we've lost Castor and Sargeant Jackson. We might have even lost Peeta and Finnick. My throat becomes dry as I look over at Pollux. He is quietly sobbing into hands.

"I made it up." I admit, swallowing hard.

"All of it. About killing Snow, about pretending I have orders from Coin. I-I don't. It's a lie."

"Everyone is dead bec-because of me." I whisper.

"We already knew." Replies Cressida.

"What?"

"There was no way we all thought you actually had orders to kill Snow. Sargeant Jackson knew it too. We only listened because . . . your the Mockingjay."

I look at them all in disbelief. They knew I was lying to them all along, yet they were still willing to sacrifice themselves?

"I'm so sorry." I answer, slumping down upon one of the rugs. Another clunk comes from above. I get a glimpse of Tigris pushing a large tray and a medical bag towards. Gale goes up to grab it. Ripping open the bag, we start on Finnick, who is turning the carpet below him crimson. Peeta pulls off Finnick's vest, to reveal a deep gash on his chest. There are two more on his leg and upper arm. Forced to strip him, we start cleaning the wounds with the solution from the bag. Finnick yells in agony as we force the cleaner upon him. Then, taking out the bandages, we wrap him up tight.

He becomes unconscious as we finish, the pain to great for him to handle. Gale props him against some long underwear, claiming that he'll be fine eventually. I then go over to Peeta, who is bleeding heavily. I tear open his shirt and start to apply to the wound. I don't speak, concentrating on the past events. Peeta twists my messy braid with his fingers as I tie the last of the bandage.

"Am I good?" He whispers, still stroking my hair. I nod curtly, turning over to lay down for a bit. A million thoughts are dancing in my head right now.

Everybody else eats the moldy bread and cheese laid out on the large tray, consuming it in about ten minutes. Peeta saves some for me, but I don't want it. All I can think about is how much I've failed. So many have died. So many things have happened to all of us. To me. I should have just stayed in Two like I was told. How will I possibly assinate Snow now?

Peeta offers to take watch, and strangely Gale does too. I don't really know why it matters now. We are stuck safe in this cellar either way. Closing my eyes, I pretend to go to sleep, but it seems nearly impossible. A few minutes go by, and then I hear Gale's voice.

"Do you think we are still going on with the plan to get Katniss to the Capital?"

"We'll see . . . she may want it, she may not." Peeta answers. My eyes shut, I keep up the act to be asleep.

"It's truly amazing how quickly she can change her mind." Gale says. Peeta doesn't answer.

"I will never be able to figure her out. I'm sure you understand her though." Gale mutters.

Peeta speaks up.

"She's just confused right now. She is not sure about some things. A lot has happened, to all of us."

"Yeah, one thing she is sure about is how much she loves you." I can hear the slight bitterness in Gale's voice.

Peeta sighs.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the awkwardness of that."

"No, no it's fine. It was hard before, but it's okay now . . . I get that she could never really care for me like she does about you." Gale answers less angrily.

"Well . . . thanks, for-for letting me have her." Peeta says.

"No problem. It was her choice."

The conversation ends and I can feel Peeta climb over to me. Resting his arm protectively over my waist. I shift slightly to get closer to him.

"You heard every bit of that, didn't you?" He murmurs into my ear. Slightly surprised, I give a tiny nod, still keeping my eyes closed.

"We will figure this out, okay? I promise." He answers, bringing me closer to his chest.

We awake in the morning to find some more food laid out for us on the stairs. Finnick is as pale as Effie's face powder, yet somehow shovels the mushy oatmeal into his mouth. Feeling slightly more confident than yesterday, I decided to talk our new game plan with everybody.

"Cressida heard from Tigris that an evacuation has taken place in this area. Supposedly, President Snow is offering shelter at his mansion for all the Capital refugees. If we disguise ourselves, we might be able to get to Snow.

"Now, everyone should come, but Finnick you-you can't-"

"I know Katniss. It's okay." Finnick answers me with a groggily voice.

I nod, continuing.

"We probably shouldn't stay all together. We'll draw attention. So, Gale, Cressida, and Mesalla can join together. Peeta and I together, then-"

Pollux pats my shoulder then points at Finnick.

"You'll stay with him?" I ask. Pollux nods.

"Okay, thank you Pollux."

Dressed in the most ridiculous attire, we step out from the cellar. Tigris circles around us, fixing little details with makeup and hair. I am dressed in a long teal cloak, holding a huge purple suitcase. I am complete with leather gloves, and a fancy lace scarf. Peeta walks over to me in an orange overcoat with a blue cloak. Tigris shoves a purple top hat on him. He smiles at me goofily. I hold back the laugh building up in my throat. We look like a couple of colorful parrots.

The rest come out dressed in equally obscured clothes, tucking their weapons underneath the layers. Faint sirens ring from outside, refugees are starting to emerge from their homes.

"Okay, we will leave first." I tell the group. Looking to Peeta, I hook arms with him. We say goodbye to Gale and the others, hoping that it isn't the last time. Stepping out into the brisk air, we follow the crowd forming up to Snow's mansion.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Please RR!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Fire

I want to pull my hood tighter around my face as we past by the other refugees, we seem so vulnerable amidst so many. Peeta and I trace across the road with the others, pretending to look like any other couple seeking shelter. Peacekeepers march along each sides of the crowd, peaking under people's cloaks and hats. They are searching for us. My grip around Peeta's arm tightens.

"Stick to the middle of the group." I murmur out of the corner of my mouth. Peeta pulls us closer to the center. We become lost among the sea of colorful clothes.

We walk quietly, keeping our eyes on the sparkling cement sidewalk. A drop of sweat drips onto my nose. It's not exactly warm out today, yet it is far too hot for all the wear I have on me. Peeta gives me a nudge. I look up. The mansion is in view. Grand and as white as ever. The iron gate surrounding it opens and closes, allowing many Capital citizens to enter into the grounds. Peacekeepers have taken over that area too. As I glance closer, I see that they are taking off hoods and lifting hats. They are checking everyone.

As if on cue, Peeta and I both turn around. We walk in the opposite direction of the flowing crowd. My eyes shift around. _Where do we go now?_ I feel a hand touch my shoulder. It must be a Peacekeeper, though I don't have time to turn around. Gun shots flood the air. Peeta and I duck, running to a hiding place. We find cover behind a military truck, one that the Peacekeepers drive. We press our backs against the doors, wondering who could have fired the shots. I look up to see hovercrafts streak over the sky. It's the rebels.

Peeta and I make eye contact, but only be parted when the truck behind us is blown up to bits. I am thrown backwards, slammed into one of the buildings on the street. The pain blurs my vision as I try to stand up straight. I have to blink a few times to get the orange spots to go away. It only gets worse when I realize I can't find Peeta. I don't dare call out his name for fear of blowing his cover, but the anxiety building up inside of me is unbearable. At last I spot him, his cries let me find him. Two Peacekeepers on the right side of the exploded truck grip him by the arms. He yells obnoxiously, trying to get my attention without having to speak my name.

I want to scream, chase after him. Though he keeps shouting over and over to hide, to run away.

"No!" I scream as they lift him into another vehicle. Taking him away from me. I'm going to loose him again. After all that's happened he's leaving me all alone for a second time.

A panic attack overtakes me as I see Peeta's face for the last time, he is lifted into the truck and the doors shut. I stand motionless in the middle of the road, unable to speak, unable to move. For a few moments I become unable to breathe. Shaking uncontrollably, I make myself move forward.

Snow will die. I will murder him myself. I want to see his blood poured out over Panem. No more. He has taken Peeta from me twice now. Revenge burns inside of me. I make my way across the newly killed citizens of Panem. Men, women, children lay scattered across the road. The rebels took their lives only moments before, and now they are making their way to the Capital. They are not shooting any longer, for the children have been brought forward. I see them being lifted up my their parents, taken into the mansion's safety. I assume this is all part of Snow undying protection to the Capital.

"Please bring your children forward. We will provide them safety." It drones on the speakers over and over. As I get closer, I catch a glimpse of shockingly bright yellow. A little girl, no older than seven, lies dead on the sidewalk. Dark blood staining her beautiful coat of canary yellow. I pass by her in horror as the bile rises up my throat. She seems to speak a symbol. _Even the innocent must die._ It echoes in my head.

A humming sound comes from the sky. More hovercrafts fly by, and I see that they are dropping little white packages to the children being held together in front of the mansion. Floating down on parachutes, the children reach up their hands in hopes to catch one. As I get closer, I see that the packages are just like the ones from the Hunger Games. Like a sponsor's gift. The caress gracefully across the sky, and then land as bombs exploding in the children's hands. Pieces fly everywhere, and I crumble to the ground, hiding my face from the shrapnel bursting across the street.

The little ones lay bleeding everywhere. Some dead, some drastically injured. The screams and cries pierce my hearing as I look around at the scene before me. _Even the innocent must die. Even the innocent must die._ It plays over and over. Now is when the rebels send in medical assistance. They roll in on trucks and run to the victims. Some of the children cry over other siblings, some lay dazed next to dead ones. My feet stubble over the broken bodies, the blown apart limbs. A look up to see two long braids, and an untucked shirt. It's my sister Prim. She cradles a pale faced child. I call out to her. My thoughts mush together. Here she is out on the battle field. Only fourteen, helping others not the much younger than her.

"Prim . . . Primrose!" I say, making my way to her. She glances up, seeing my face. Her blue eyes light up. She lays the child across the ground and stands.

"Katniss-" the world bursts apart. Another bomb comes crashing down, engulfing my sister in fire. I am thrown off my feet, landing on the cement with the other dead children. I watch the smoky sky as the fire comes closer to me. I don't move. I am paralyzed. If this is the time to die, I am ready.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yeah, I . . . kept Prim's destiny the way it was originally. Very-very horrible and sad. I know, I know, how could I possibly do that? I promise you, it is all to help develop Katniss as a character. Oh, and I also gave that "Gale scene" to Peeta, but don't worry, he's going to fine. Hope you all liked this chapter! Please remember to RR! I would really like to hear how you guys felt about me keeping Finnick;) Thanks again!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: The Greenhouse

I've been staring out this window for about a day now. Not moving from the velvet chair I've placed myself in yesterday morning. It's almost evening now. I look down at my matted, singed hair. After they dug me up from the rubble, it was found that I was covered in burns. My hair black, my clothes burned off. The girl on fire once again. My mother told me that it was very serious, I could have died. Good. I wish I could have died. Instead of being stuck in Snow's mansion.

During the time that I was in the hospital, released from my room and sent to a new one, and then transported to the mansion, I haven't been able to push my way through the barrier holding me back from all the pain. I don't feel anything. Just numbness. I can't grieve her. If I try to think about it I know I will break. Everything will come crashing down upon me and I will never be able to escape. I'll be stuck in the pool of misery forever.

After the last bomb hit, the war ended. The rebels won and Snow was taken prisoner. I don't know where he is now, but he's locked up. We are safe. So many we have lost, yet somehow we made it. Though I don't feel victory. I haven't overcome anything. All I wanted to do was save my sister and Peeta. I never wanted a war. I never wanted to be the Mockingjay. I just wanted to keep the people I love safe.

I hear a knock at my door. It comes every hour. I know it's Peeta. Waiting for me to open up to him. He was safely discovered from the clutches of the Peacekeepers. It wasn't long after he was captured that the war was put to an end. We united in the hospital, and then we were sent here and got our own room. The door isn't locked, yet he won't go in. Not until I'm ready.

"C-come in." I cough, my throat tacky from the lack of talking.

Peeta quietly slips through the door. He comes over to me and sits on the bed. He doesn't talk. He just watches me. Letting the sight my pain sink into his heart. I know he feels terrible. And it's for me. After a long silence he comes over. Tucking his arms around my curled figure, he picks me up and carries me to the bed. We lay down upon it. My eyes stare up at the ceiling. Peeta starts to stroke my cheek. His hands are dry, yet soft. It calms me to have him close to me. I regret shutting him out for so long.

I find myself falling asleep, so fatigued from my sleepless night before. When I awake, Peeta is still there. Watching me and still holding me close. I realize how sore I feel when I urge myself to sit up. Peeta helps me off the bed and to the embroidered carpet. It feels scratchy under my bare feet. Wrapping his arm around me, he suggests that we take a walk.

"No." I say.

"Katniss . . . I wouldn't want to do anything that you don't want to do, but . . . Maybe it will be good for you." He answers in the kindest voice.

I bite the inside of my cheek, nodding silently.

So I slip on my shoes and we make our way down the hallway, wandering around empty dining halls and libraries. I look out the window in one of the vacant rooms to see a large greenhouse planted in the middle of the gardens outside.

"Do you want to go see it?" Peeta asks. I shrug.

"Okay." He answers.

We don't catch sight of it again until we are making our way down the back stairwell and see it through the glass doors leading outside.

Peeta gently pulls me through the doors and out into the cloudy air. It has been snowing. Our feet crunch along the thick snow to the greenhouse. Two rebel soldiers stand gaurd at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, but you can't pass." One says when I approach them.

"Please, let her in . . . She's the Mockingjay." Peeta explains, coming to my side. The gaurd sighs, but they both pull open the doors. A wave of warmth hits my body and tickles my nose. Peeta and I enter the humid atmosphere, to find dozens of roses planted all around us of many colors.

I turn to Peeta, who gives me an uneasy look.

"You can stay here." I tell him, letting go of his hand. He sits down tentatively on one of the black benches aligned along the wall. I have an urge to explore. I start by walking along a set of blood red flowers. Then I follow on a path of yellow ones, and soon come to a spot of orange ones. Like Peeta's favorite color. I then find myself amidst the white roses. Peeta's nightmare flowers. They are a bit like my nightmare too, only when I lean down to smell one of them, no stench forms. It is only the certain perfume President Snow sprays to make them deadly.

"That's a lovely one." The voice echoes across the green glass above me. I jolt up, looking around for the source of the voice. I find President Snow sitting on one of the black benches.

"Katniss, we meet again."

I swallow hard, not daring to answer.

"I'm glad you are looking better then before, and successfully healed. Though, I do have to say that I'm very sorry about your sister. Anyone could have seen that it was over at that point. How . . . prudent of President Coin." Snow smiles at me.

I shake my head.

"I-I don't understand."

Snow chuckles.

"I didn't see why there was any reason to set off another bomb. What a waste, there was no reason that your sister should have died."

"It was . . . It was _you_ who set off the bomb. You killed them." I answer, extremely confused.

"Oh Ms. Everdeen, my apologies, Mrs. Mellark; I am not above killing young ones, but I'm not wasteful." Snow answers, brushing off the shoulder of his crisp white suit.

What he says is starting to sink into me now. _Is he telling me that President Coin killed Prim?_

"You-you're lying." I say, shaking my head again.

Snow smiles once more, folding his hands.

"Oh Mrs. Mellark, I thought we agreed not to _lie_ to one another. Hmm?"

My lower lip starts to tremble, turning on my heel, I leave him. I run past the rainbow roses to the exit, where I find Peeta.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his eyes alert.

"Let's-let's go." I say, forcing the greenhouse doors open.

"What?" He asks, taking my arm.

"We are leaving." I say, holding back the tears of frustration building up in my eyes.

I feel my heart pound up my throat. We march across the snow and into the mansion.

"He's lying. He's lying." I tell myself over and over. Striding down the hallway, we at last reach our door.

"What? Katniss, who's lying?" Peeta wonders as I shut the door to our room behind us.

"No . . . he's lying . . . no." I mutter, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"Katniss, hey, hey . . ." He pulls me into his chest.

"Who is lying? Did you talk to someone?"

I shake my head frantically.

"Peeta, Snow was in the greenhouse-he told me that the bomb wasn't his-that it was Coin's!" I cry, my whole body trembling.

"Woah, woah, okay, slow down. What about the bomb?" He asks, sitting me down on the velvet chair by the window.

"President Snow claims that his bomb didn't-didn't kill my sister, that it was Coin who ordered it." I breathe.

Peeta crouches down and takes my hands.

"No, the rebels are on our side. They wouldn't kill their own. Coin wouldn't do that."

"I know, but-but we promised . . . we promised not to lie to each other. President Snow and I." I answer. My breathing is becoming hast now. The thoughts of Prim are leaking into my memory, destroying the barrier I put up.

I shoot up from the chair and grab the lamp sitting on the desk. I slam it into the wall. Glass shatters everywhere. I want to scream, and I do until the sobs come and I find myself unable to hold myself upright. I collapse. Peeta catches me, clutching my forearms. We sink to the ground together. I cry uncontrollably into Peeta's shirt. He clutches me tightly, holding me to his chest as if I will drift away from him. The tears soak the fabric of his shirt until no more come.

When I finally come up for air, my head pounds. Peeta unsticks his shirt from my cheek and picks me up. He lays me in the bed and tucks me in. He crawls in too. Kissing my lips softly he tells me that he loves me. I don't have time to whisper back before my eyes close and I drift off, still smelling the scent of his shirt.

 **Author's Note: Yes, poor Katniss:(. Peeta really is the best the thing for her during this time. Hope you guys like! Oh, and please review! I'd love to see how you all are liking the story so far! Also, please let me know what you'd like to see in the future! Thanks!**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: President Coin

Last night is when Prim joined my nightmares. I awake screaming and thrashing, scaring Peeta half to death, who thought I was practically being murdered. I shriek until my voice becomes scratchy, and Peeta pulls me into his chest. The world has become lost to me now. My wish is to disappear in Peeta's arms forever. Shaking and shivering, Peeta wraps the comforter to my chin, his arms clenched around my waist. My head stays buried in his shirt and I wait for my panic breaths to slow.

"You're okay, it's okay." He whispers into my hair.

"I-I can't do this." I reply, turning away from him to cough angrily. Tears still streak my face.

"Shh, I know . . . I know." He kisses my forehead.

"Please . . . don't-don't leave me." I moan.

Peeta strokes my side with his thumb.

"I won't. I would never do that."

I don't understand why I think he would ever go away, though I feel like everyone will leave me. My dad did. Prim did.

I lay in his arms until the sunlight spills through the cracks between the curtains. Peeta and I don't move until a knock comes to our door. Peeta pulls his arms out from underneath me and goes to greet whoever came.

"Oh, uh-hi Finnick." Peeta says, keeping the door fairly unopened.

"Hey Peeta. Sorry to have to bother you and Katniss. President Coin wants the victors to meet this morning. She said she wants to discuss a very important topic with us all. They thought that . . . I'd be the best person to tell you." Finnick scratches his head.

"Of course, thank you Finnick. I'll talk to Katniss." Peeta answers.

"Alright, see you."

"You don't have to go." Peeta tells me the moment he shuts the door. I wipe the strands of hair out of my face.

"I wonder what she wants?" I ask blankly, turning over on my stomach.

"Who knows?" Peeta comes back over to the bed. I sigh, resting my cheek on the pillow. I feel Peeta's hand drag up my back, his hand slipping underneath the fabric of his shirt that I am wearing.

"Do you think we should go?" I wonder, my voice sounding bored and tired.

"Only if you feel like it." Peeta replies, still rubbing my back. It feels calming to have his warm hands on me. I turn over slowly to lay on my back, his fingers shift to my stomach. His forefinger grazes over my belly button under the t-shirt.

"Maybe we could go . . ." I suggest, staring up at the ceiling. I think I might feel sick staying in the room for the rest of my time here, and dreams of Prim haunt this bed from last night.

In an hour, Peeta and I are dressed and head down the hallway to the formal dining room where Snow used to hold meetings over meals (and occasionally poison people). We enter the circular room to find the remaining victors.

Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Johanna, Enobaria, and Haymitch. Everybody else were taken as prisoners and later murdered, or killed in their districts. Peeta greets Haymitch happily and has us sit beside him, while Finnick takes the other side of me. He is joined by Annie, who's baby bumb is slightly showing now.

President Coin enters the room and places herself across from me, folding her hands on the sleek table before us.

"Welcome remainding victors. Thank you for making time to join me this morning." She looks across the table at me, her watery eyes staring into my gray ones.

"Now that the rebels have won the war, I've made an effort to start anew as soon as possible. Those who have been apart of the happenings of the Hunger Games have been punished and I have begun placing new security around all of Panem."

"It has come to my decision now that we symbolize our victory over the Capital and preform our justice."

"What are you suggesting, Madam President?" Haymitch asks.

"I'd like to hold a symbolic Hunger Games using the Capital's children." Coin answers.

I blink. Then I side glance at Peeta, who's fingers are brushing against my thigh.

"You've got to be kidding." Peeta says, his hand now finding mine under the table.

"Not in the slightest. We will hold the games sometime this year, but I need an opinion from you all. We shall vote on the matter." Coin explains.

"No, absolutely not." Peeta answers, his hand gripping mine tightly.

"I'm with Peeta, no." Finnick says.

"Me too." Replies Annie.

After a no from Beetee, a yes from Johanna and Enobaria, it comes down to Haymitch and I.

"I vote with the Mockingjay." Haymitch decides.

"Whatever you decide, Katniss."

I swallow as everyone's eyes land on me.

"I-I don't know." I whisper.

"You conclude the decision, as I have voted yes." President Coin nods to me.

"I . . . can't decide. I'm sorry." Releasing my hand from Peeta's I scoot my chair out and leave the room.

I walk down the winding stairs and trudge through the velvet carpet hallways until I find a spare closet in one of the vacant bedrooms. Shutting myself inside, I sink to the floor. Another Hunger Games. Revenge on the Capital by becoming hypocritical in our ways. This is what we fought against for so long. Coin will kill anyone in the Capital, even children who are innocent. Haven't we learned from our mistakes when it comes to revenge?

 _Oh Mrs. Mellark, I thought we agreed not to lie to one another. Hmm?_ President Snow's words burn in my mind.

 **Author's Note: Hey peeps! Okay, first things first. I am incredibly sorry for the weird updating problems that have been happening lately with this story! I heard from one reviewer that this kind of thing was happening with multiple FanFic stories. Hopefully it is fixed now! Now, on to this chapter, yes I changed a few things with Katniss's decisions. I thought that the way she was exposed to information in this Re-Write, she would have had a harder time coming to terms with President Coin's idea to have a symbolic Hunger Games. Anyway, hoped you like the Everlark moments! Thanks for the great support everyone!**


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Execution

"I need to speak to Gale."

"Why do you want to do that?" Peeta asks as we find ourselves back on the queen sized bed in our lonely room.

"I just do. I must ask him something." I answer indifferently, biting the inside of my cheek. I must know the truth, and only Gale can tell me.

"Okay, I'll find a way to contact him . . . are you okay?" Peeta rubs my cheek with the back of his hand. Frustration rises within me.

"Do I look okay Peeta?" I spit, turning away from him.

"No, I'm-I'm sorry. That was a dumb question." Peeta apologizes. I sigh, laying down upon the bed.

"It's fine."

"I'll figure it out, okay?" Peeta assures me, leaving the room.

I find myself sitting in the velvet chair as Gale enters through the door.

"Peeta said you wanted to see me?" He asks, walking over to me. I see that he is still wearing the District Thirteen jumpsuit.

"Yes, I have to ask you something." I answer. Gale shifts to each foot. We both are feeling it. The presence of my sister's death.

"Okay."

I lift my chin higher, in order to see his dark face.

"The bombs after the rebel shootings. Were they District Thirteen's?"

"Katniss-"

"Were they Thirteen's?" I press, holding back the hot tears threatening to spill.

"Yes, they were." He murmurs.

So Snow was telling the truth.

I shake my head, turning away from him.

"Please, Katniss if I had known that she was-"

"You set off the bombs with Beetee, didn't you." My voice cracks.

"Katniss, please try to understand-"

"No, I will not. You were supposed to protect them. Protect her." I stammer.

"I'm sorry. I am." He takes a step towards me. I wipe one of the hot tears that spilled on my cheek.

"Goodbye Gale." I manage to say, turning away from him. With heavy feet, Gale leaves me. The door shuts.

I sink to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Now I have lost Gale too. Peeta enters the room again, and hurries to me when he sees me curled on the ground.

"Hey, what happened? What did he say to you?" He rubs my back.

"It doesn't matter." I sniff.

"I already knew."

Soon Snow's execution became scheduled, and I am given the honor by Coin to execute him in front of the mansion today. Effie joined our room to fix the last adjustments with Peeta and mine's outfits.

"Finishing touches." Effie whispers after painting wings to finish my eyeliner. Muddling through her bag, she pulls out my signature Mockingjay pin. Brushing it off, she secures it onto the strap of my vest. I look over her attire and see that she is back to the Capital look. Though, it is prettier, for it looks more real. Her makeup is lighter and her wig is of a natural color. Even Effie changes.

"You look stunning." She looks into my eyes. With a pained face, she hugs me tight. I find myself hugging her back.

After fixing a piece of Peeta's golden hair, she ushers is out the door. A huge crowd stands before us as we walk out into the sunlight. It is mostly clear this morning and incredibly bright. I have to squint to find my spot amongst the align drums, leading to a great post planted in the middle of the square. President Snow is tied to it, wearing his usual white suit.

Peeta and I take our places by the other victors in a neat line. President Coin steps out from the great mansion in front of us, she is wearing a light blue suit. This is the first time I've ever seen her in anything other than the Thirteen jumpsuit. On cue of her gesturing to me, I step forward and am handing my bow and sheath. Only one black arrow has been placed in the sheath. One shot.

The drumming starts, it pounds through my bones as I walk to Snow. My hands are slightly trembling at my sides. At last I reach the red "x", marking my position to shoot.

"Welcome People of Panem! This morning, we end our sorrows and begin anew!" Coin's voice echoes. The people cheer at either sides of me. I adjust my braid hanging behind my shoulder.

"Mockingjay. May your aim be ever true as your heart is pure." Coin spreads her arms wide, gazing down upon me from the balcony which she stands. I extract the arrow from the sheath, staring into the snake eyes of President Snow.

The arrow and the bow connect, and I pull back the string. Snow smiles stays unchanged. He is not afraid. I breath in, and at the very last second of firing, I tilt my aim. My arrow fires up into the heart of President Coin. Her limp figure tips over the railing and falls onto the roof below. It is a clean shot, she is dead. My hand releases the bow. The moment it clatters to the ground, chaos erupts. The barricades holding back the many watchers break as they charge towards me. Two rebel soldiers approach me and grab my arms. They start to drag me away as the mob forms. I don't try to fight back. This is what I planned to happen. I will be executed for sure. Peeta screams my name in the crowd, but I just hang my head. There is no time to see him again. _Goodbye Peeta._ I tell him silently.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for a shorter chapter, hope you all liked it! I have this idea to do a special Peeta POV for the next chapter, since I don't really have any changes to make to Katniss's capture. How do you all think about that? Thanks!**


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Peeta

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! This is going to be a very special POV! I decided that Peeta should have some commentary on the Re-Write, so I created this chapter just for him! Here, we take place where Katniss has just been captured by the rebel soldiers after killing President Coin. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Where is she!?" I cry, grabbing one of the soldiers by the straps of his armor.

"Take your hands off please. You don't want to get arrested too." The rebel replies calmly, extracting my clenched fingers from him.

"Where did they take her? I have to see her!" I shout over the dying mob huddling over President Snow's dead body. He was trampled by the viewers of the execution after his horrid laughs blended with the mix of confusion and death wafting over the Capital after Katniss fired her arrow.

"Mr. Mellark, this is extremely serious. The Mockingjay has just murdered our once Madam President."

"Her name is _Katniss_." I say through clenched teeth.

I'm not going to lose her. Not after everything that has happened.

"If you'll excuse me." The soldier leaves me to stay amongst the other victors. We all are completely flabbergasted.

I rip my vest off and throw it aside on the cement in frustration. I leave the victors and decide to enter into the pool of people spitting and cursing upon Snow's body. I will get to the other side and somehow find Katniss. I'm sure they dragged her into one of the mansion's holding places. I push people aside and step on many people's feet as I make my way. As I look to my left, I catch a glimpse of the corpse. Blood drips from his blue lips onto the white crisp suit he is wearing.

Some of the people catch sight of me. They point and whisper. I just shake my head. _Don't worry about them. Just find Katniss._ Pushing pass the many guards standing around the mansion (and a medical crew picking up Coin's body), I go inside the mansion. My eyes dart around, searching for the soldiers that dragged Katniss away. I distant shout echoes down the marble hallway to my right.

"Katniss!" I yell, taking off down the corridor. I don't care if I get arrested too, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Before I get a chance to turn around the corner, I smack into somebody. Stumbling, I rub my head.

"You are _not_ going over there." My mentor, Haymitch, heaves; pointing back down the hallway.

"Don't you dare stop me. I don't care what I'll have to do to get past you." I growl at him.

"Now, now, listen. She has to go. There is no other way." He replies, clutching my shoulders as I try to slip behind him.

"Get off me." I push him backwards, hard. Haymitch whips around and slams me into the marble wall.

"Don't try and test me boy. Listen to me. Katniss has just murdered our new President. They won't go without a trial. If you try and follow her and the soldiers, it will just screw everything up. I'm not going to let you get tried for this too. They might think you both planned this, and that will end in hell for Katniss. Peeta, she'll be executed." Haymitch tells me. I push against him from the wall, my head shaking in disbelief.

"No, if she dies, I die."

Haymitch grips my shoulders harder.

"Look, they won't kill her if they have nothing to try against her, but _you_ won't help that if you get involved."

"Haymitch-"

"Promise me Peeta, just . . . walk away, okay?" Haymitch asks, loosening his grip on me. I grind my teeth in frustration. I'll find another way. She is not going to do this alone.

"Fine."

"Okay." Haymitch releases me. Watching me as he makes his way down the hallway. Once he leaves, I kick the marble wall as hard as possible.

"Dammit!"

I decide to go to our room. Slamming the door behind me, I slump on the bed. My fingers comb angrily though my hair. Katniss has been taken prisoner to who knows where. I have to be able to see her somehow. Who knows how long they will hold her. If I can just visit her, tell her it's okay. I understand why she killed Coin. It all makes sense now. Gale told her the truth she didn't want to believe. Katniss did what she thought was right. If I can just find out where she is. I make up my mind to find out who is in charge of the Detainment Center.

Another set of soldiers block the entrance to the building, which is located behind an iron fence. Somehow the guard up by the gate let me through.

The soldiers stiffen when I approach them.

"Hey, my name is Peeta Mellark. I'm looking for Katniss Mellark? She's uh m-my wife." That title still feels obscure on my tongue.

The first soldier nods his head.

"I am aware, however; she is not located here. Her trial is being held as of now." He answers, awkwardly shifting his eyes.

"Well, do you know where the trial is being held?" I press. The second gaurd shakes his head.

"We cannot say."

"What do you mean you cannot say?" I snap angrily.

"Look, I just want to see her."

The first one shakes his head.

"Like he said, we cannot say. Since this is a murder case, no risks can be taken."

I set my jaw.

"Thanks." I turn on my heel, and walk back to the gate, resisting my aggravating temptation to punch both of the soldiers.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked Peeta's POV! So, just to make this special, I'm giving you all another Peeta chapter in addition to this one! Hopefully I'll write it soon and updated to you guys!**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: We’re Going Home

One week later:

I lay upon the same bed I carried her to after she broke down that one day. The scent of her still wafts from the sheets. I feel as though I have betrayed her. Though, I had no choice. It was either this or she would surely be dead. After my encounter with the soldiers from the Detainment Center, I talked with Haymitch again. He gave me the same advice as before. Stay away. Don't go looking. Just wait. Katniss supposedly had her first trial, but it was announced indecisive. The last I heard, she was taken to another holding place. I turn over on my stomach, breathing into the hot pillow my face lays on.

I hear a knock at the door. It's probably Haymitch. Pushing myself off the bed, I tell him to enter.

"Any news?" I ask him. He offered to help look into Katniss's case.

He says nothing, but plops himself down upon the velvet chair Katniss used to sit in.

I sigh, shaking my head.

"I'm tired of sitting around. I need to see her. This isn't working Haymitch." I say, seating myself on the carpet.

"You know, Katniss nearly killed me when I told her we couldn't go back to get you that day."

"What?" I ask. Haymitch completely avoided my comment.

"When you were arrested, she fought as hard as she could to get you back. We had to sedate her before she destroyed everybody in the hovercraft."

I look up at him. I knew that she was upset.

"Yeah . . . she told me that it was hard."

"Did she tell you that she went through a point of serious depression, mental illness? She hid all the terrible things that she let happen to her because of you. Peeta, Katniss even tried to sacrifice herself so you could be free." Haymitch shakes his head.

"Haymitch, I know. I . . . I never wanted her to hurt." I choke. She endures so much pain for everyone.

"They're letting her go." Haymitch whispers.

I jerk upwards.

"They are?!"

"President Paylor was elected last night. She decided Katniss's fate. We are going home, Peeta."

It's over. It's all over. I'm going to be reunited with Katniss. I'm going to see District Twelve again.

Haymitch and I are driven to the training center by two rebel soldiers. Many memories come back to me when I take sight of the glass and metal building. Katniss and I stayed here for two weeks before the Games. It feels like eternity to get into the lobby, for the soldiers keep holding us up by opening doors and mentioning where we are going. I realize where they've held her. Slamming my fist into the number 12 button, Haymitch and I shoot up the elevator.

We reach our floor. The same floor we've used for two Games. _She is locked up_ _in our room_. I think. I know she is.

"Wait." One soldier calls, bounding up the stairs. We didn't wait for the two of them on the elevator. He goes to the room on the left and unlocks the mahogany door. Before even waiting for him to move out of the way, I rush inside.

"Katniss."

I find her curled up on the floor, wearing clothes that painfully remind me of our games together. It's the burgandy red shirt with matching black stretchy pants we wore during our first day of training.

I run to her and pull her limp body into my arms. Panic overtakes me. She is utterly pale, and looks as though she hasn't eaten in a long time. To my relief, her eyes flutter open. Her gray eyes stare foggily into mine. A tear runs out of one, as she realizes it's me.

"Hey, you're okay. It's over. We're going home." I brush her matted hair out of her face.

"I was expecting to die here." She whispers, her voice sounding scratchy. I shake my head.

"That's not going to happen. Come on, let's go." Helping her wrap herself around me, I pick her up gently and carry her out of the room.

 **Author's Note: So Katniss and Peeta get to finally go home! Hope you all liked this chapter! I can't decide if I want to add a few more chapters on this, or go right into the pre-epilogue and beyond. Tell me what you all think! Thanks again!**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Feeling Numb

My head lays on Peeta's chest as the train rocks us along the tracks. It's nearly 2 am and neither of us can sleep. So, we decided to grab some tea and rest on the couch in the lounging compartment. I didn't really want any tea, but Peeta forced me to drink it anyway. After my attempt to starve myself to death in the Training Center, he has been making me eat way more than I usually do. There hasn't been much talk between us since I was released. There isn't much for us to say. We only wish to keep each other company, and be there for one another when we need it.

Haymitch hasn't been much of a talker either. It's only been the three of us on the train back to District Twelve. Effie decided to stay in the Capital and help direct the preparations for the new President, Commander Paylor. Though, she promises to visit us all the time. My heart aches for my home. I've been away from it for too long. Now I will be able to live in peace for once. The Capital has decided to leave Peeta and I alone for a while, at least until things settle down. Not to mention that we are also kind of banished to Twelve as well. As of right now, we cannot leave it once we arrive. I don't really care. I'll be left alone in solitude.

Morning says hello at last as Peeta and I stay snuggled on the couch. We should be home sometime today. Saying nothing, Peeta helps me up and we go to the Breakfast compartment to greet Haymitch, who is happily back to his liquor. I glance at him pouring some rum into his coffee. We eat our oatmeal quietly and look over at the projected tv showing clips of the election that happened a few days ago. At least President Paylor seems more sane then Coin or Snow. I take a sip of my mug to find the sweetness of hot chocolate trickle down my throat. I remember now the first time I had tried it. Now, it seems so long ago. It's almost like I'm tasting it brand new again.

To my relief, the train at last comes to a holt. We three victors step out on the small platform, carrying our small containers of luggage. Wind blows ash towards us. I look over at Peeta, he hasn't seen Twelve since the before the bombing. I grip his arm as if to tell him that he's not alone. We approach the first part of the Merchants' Village. The scenery of gray lays on in a long strip against the starting to bloom trees. Pale red bricks crumble all around us and wave across the street leading to the tumbling Justice Building.

Peeta and I walk stiffly in front, Haymitch lagging awkwardly behind. Before I have a chance to stop him, Peeta leads us to the bakery. I swallow when I catch sight of the broken sign half buried in the dust. The sketch of a piece of bread etched onto it has faded. Everything is gone. Even the tree I had once leaned against when Peeta threw me the burnt bread has been ruined. It crunches over black and dead. As for Peeta's family . . . they are amongst the skeletons spread across the road. Peeta falls to his knees in front of the shattered sign. His fingers shake uncontrollably as he picks up the pieces. I crouch beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. We sit there for a little while. I can see it in his eyes that he is tracing back all the memories from this place. At last he places the remains of the sign in his pocket and stands.

"We should go." He mutters, setting his jaw. I nod and we keep moving. We walk past the Seam and across the other side of the meadow until we reach the Victors' Village. Here, all the houses remain intact. Haymitch nods to both of us and then lingers over to his house. The door thuds behind him. I lead Peeta and I over to mine. I am assuming now it will become ours. When we enter and set our belongings down, the first thing I do is go to my sister's room. I reach the end of the musty hallway and hastily swing open the door. Without looking inside and holding my breath, I lock it from the inside and shut it quickly. I'm not risking any chance of accidentally going inside there.

When I come back from the dark hall, Peeta has already walked upstairs to place our suitcases in my room. I follow him to find my same room. Everything in order and quietly positioned. Without a word, Peeta and I go to the bed and wrap each other in our arms. The feeling of numbness consuming us whole.

 **A/N: Hey my peeps! Yeah, so I think I'll add some bittersweet chapters before the epilogue. I also have some more issues for Katniss and Peeta to tackle in the future. Hope you guys liked this chapter! It's going to be a bit depressing in these next few chapters, and I apologize! Until next time!**

 **AvaLizzie**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Buttercup

On the third day of our return to District Twelve, I awake to smell the grainy scent of bread cooking downstairs. Peeta has already gone down to fix breakfast for us. The aroma carries me out of the room and to the kitchen, where I find him kneading a wade of dough angrily. I come up to his hunched over figure from behind and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Glad you're up." He answers, turning his head to kiss my forehead. I feel as though we've still not loosened up since these past few days. I have no idea why we haven't been able to talk much lately. I guess neither of us feels much like speaking. Lifting my head from him, I go to sit at the table. Two mugs are already set out steaming in front of me. After rubbing my tired eyes a couple of times, I take a sip out of one. It's nice to have coffee again, for these last few nights have not be easy. My nightmares have been returning more terrible then ever before, and Peeta's have now started too. Only, they are not about his deceased family, they are about me.

Peeta throws the last bit of unbaked bread in the oven and then, after washing his hands to get off the flour, he sits with me. We drink our coffee in silence, listening to the mockingjays sing from the window opened to the outside. After we finish our drinks, Peeta gets up to take out the warm bread, and as we are beginning to cut into it, a tiny meow comes from the window. I look up to find the furry orange creature I know so well.

" _Meow_."

I curtly nod, then turn back to cutting the bread. Out of the corner of my eye, I get a good sight of Peeta moving towards the cat.

"Leave him Peeta." I mutter, slamming down the two pieces of bread on each of our China plates. I glance up at the cat again.

"Get out. Now." I tell him firmly.

He just blinks.

"I said _get_ _out_."

Peeta gathers the cat in his arms.

"Katniss, Buttercup-"

"I don't care right now Peeta, just get him out of here."

"But-"

"No!"

"Can't we just-"

"Dammit Peeta, get that cat the hell out of here!" I scream. I feel my face heat up and my eyes start to wet with tears.

Peeta swallows,

"C'mon Buttercup, let's go outside."

I turn away from both of them, folding my arms harshly. The back door swings shut.

Before I have the chance to scream again, I race back upstairs and slam the door to my room and with a quick hand I lock it shut. Tears begin to trickle down my face as I slide down the door. It's a quiet sort of crying this time. I've sobbed too many times now. This is the only sort of reaction my body can force out right now. The confusion and numbness I have felt lately hasn't gone away yet. My emotions are all mixed and fuzzy right now. Like I cloud I can't possibly see through. After a few moments, I forcefully wipe away my salty tears. I then make myself stand up and get dressed for the day. And it ends up just being my usual dark sweatpants and t-shirt I've worn yesterday and the day before that. How pathetic I've become. I haven't even gone hunting since we got back home. I think I'm afraid that I'll see blooming primroses in the Meadow.

A jiggling of the doorknob stops me from untangling my hair.

"Katniss, why did you lock the door?"

I put down my hairbrush.

"I don't know." I call, shrugging. _I can't right now Peeta, please._

"Hey, you need to talk to me. I understand you're feeling upset right now." He says kindly, though he is still shaking the knob. I clench my fists, digging my nails into my hands.

"I'm fine, okay Peeta?"

"That's not an answer, I need to see you." He pushes. _No, I'll break. I'll scream. I'll go crazy! Leave me alone!_

"Please?"

With a cry of frustration, I finally unlock the door, and swing it open.

"What?" I ask, trying to keep my lips from trembling.

"Let me hold you." He replies. A wave of many things hit me. They overwhelm me terribly at once and I nearly collapse into his arms. His hand pulls my head to his and we start to kiss one another feverishly. I realize that behind all this sorrow and confusion is the emptiness we've held between each other. It became bigger and bigger ever since Prim died. Now it has to be mended. I can't live without him.

When we at last break, I find myself pinned against the wall. Peeta's hands are deep in my hair. We both take in gulps of air. Some of the numbness I felt before is gone now. So is the confusion. Peeta makes things seem clear again. His hands bring our foreheads together.

"Look, no matter what happens, we will always be there for one another. I love you Katniss." He whispers into my ear.

I nod.

"I . . . Love you too." I breathe back, hugging him to me. Peeta leads us to sit on the bed. We hold one another for awhile. Enjoying each other's presence again. It's not that we haven't been in touch physically, but it's the fact that our emotions were so lost. It is good to have my feelings come back to me a bit. Though, reality is still a lot to take in. After our quiet moment, Peeta speaks:

"We need to visit Haymitch. I think it'll be better for the two of us. He's been by himself anyway for about three days now. He'll help us not to think about you know . . . other things. What do you say?"

Peeta's right, he will at least distract us from stuff. I need to place as much distance from my sister's death as possible.

"Okay."

I shove on my boots and pull my sweater. Spring has begun to approach, so at last my winter coat can go. Hand in hand, Peeta and I walk the few blocks to Haymitch's house. Strangely, we spot a Capital car parked outside his front yard. Two rebel soldiers stand awkwardly around it. They quietly speak to each other and keep glancing over to the front door.

"Um, hello. Is there a problem with Mr. Abernathy?" Peeta asks formally, nodding to the house. I shift behind Peeta. I'm sure I'm the talk of the city in the Capital right now, especially with the looks the two rebels are giving me.

"Oh, no, nothing at all. Go right in. Ms. Trinket has just come to visit District Twelve for today. She's part of the Secretary Department for the President right now." One answers, reaching up to press his earpiece in a few times. Effie? I am certainly glad that she's back, though I don't know why so soon. And why is she at Haymitch's? I'm actually kind of hurt that she didn't greet us first. Peeta and I meet eyes, and then turn back to the soldiers.

"Alright. Thank you." I answer.

Peeta opens the door and the smell of faint liquor fills the air. Offering for me to go first, he then closes it behind us. I hear a slight giggle echo from the living room to my left. I turn to find a surprising sight. I almost scream and Peeta nearly gasps behind me. There, lounging on the couch is Effie and Haymitch. Kissing each other.

 **A/N: Yep! Some Hayffie has entered into this! I'm sure some of you saw this coming though. Hope you liked this chapter. As I said, many things I have in store for the rest of this Re-Write. Thanks everyone!**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: The Infection

Effie spots us standing in the hallway. She shoots up off the couch, smacking Haymitch's hand away when we attempts to pull her down again. My face burns. Peeta's is blazing red as well.

"Katniss, Peeta! What uh a pleasant surprise!" Effie squeaks, adjusting her very blonde wig. Haymitch tumbles off the couch, and then pops up again. His face is even redder than Peeta's. He reaches up and scratches his head awkwardly. I rub my forehead. _This cannot be happening._

"Thought you two wouldn't come to visit for a while . . ." Haymitch grumbles, stalking over to the kitchen.

Effie rocks back and forth on her heels, blushing deeply.

"We decided to um, see how you were doing Haymitch." Peeta looks around the room to catch a glance of Haymitch cracking open a wine bottle.

He just grunts in reply. I just shake my head.

"Okay, what is going on between you two?" I finally ask. There is obviously a lot that Peeta and I are not aware of.

Effie picks up her rose bud purse from the couch. She giggles nervously.

"Nothing dear! We're just friends." She scoots her way around us.

"What she said!" Haymitch calls from the kitchen.

"Hey, friends don't kiss each other. Especially, not like what I saw." Peeta answers, folding his arms. I moan, burying my face in my hands. Again, I can't believe this is happening.

Effie tries to step out of the room, but Peeta blocks the exit.

"No, I'm not letting you leave without getting an answer. Now, how long has this been going on?" Peeta questions, as Effie reluctantly goes back to the living room. She clicks her tongue.

"Haymitch! Come back over here, I'm not answering them by myself."

"No." Haymitch replies. I hear a splash come from the kitchen and I know he's spilled some wine already.

"Please come out here Haymitch." Peeta pleads.

"What, are you too nervous to fess up?"

I almost find myself laughing. It's kind of fun to see Haymitch guilty.

"Taunting him is the only way he'll confess." Peeta whispers to me.

"C'mon Haymitch." He calls again. At last, he shuffles into the room.

"We kissed, so what?" He stammers, not looking at either of us in the eye.

"Well, there had to be some reason for it though?" Peeta presses.

Haymitch rubs his eyes.

"We like each other, okay?" He blurts. Effie blush becomes redder.

"Ohhhhhh." Peeta answers sarcastically.

I find myself smiling.

"When did this all start?" He wonders.

Peeta and I find ourselves cushioned in one of the dusty chairs in Haymitch's living room while Effie and him take turns explaining the story.

"It wasn't until after the first games we had with you two that we really started having feelings for one another. You see, Haymitch and I were spending much more time with one another with the Victory Tour and all." Effie starts.

"Well, yes. And we also shared our proudness we had both experienced for you two. That's kind of what . . . started it." Haymitch blushes.

I nod, trying not to smile.

"It became more certain once we got to District Thirteen."

"And we started I don't know, so called "dating" once you guys left for the Capital."

Peeta begins to laugh.

"Well, we are happy for you!"

I nod again.

"Yes."

The next week, Effie had finished her preparation duties at the Capital to come back to District Twelve. Bringing her tower of belongings, she moved in to Haymitch's house. In a few days time, things at his house started looking almost pretty. Effie had hired a housekeeper and a Gardner from the Capital to come and clean up the place. New furniture was ordered, and flowers were planted along the sidewalk. Not to mention all of Haymitch's dirty laundry tucked around the house had be cleaned and the liquid smell from the living room faded. Haymitch slowly drowned in a sea of color, mostly pink. He didn't mind though. Effie had made him happier then he had ever felt in a long time. He even was looking healthier too. His dark Seam hair was now combed nicely and Effie had bought him buttoned up shirts to wear out. His skin appeared less gray and now he only had red wine occasionally and was increasingly discarding his drinking habits. Over a course of a month, he begun blossoming into a new person. Peeta and I realized, that what he had really needed all these years was a companion. It came to our attention that Haymitch actually did like people, only he was too proud to admit it.

Peeta has finally convinced me today to take a walk to the Meadow with him. It's been about five months now since we returned to District Twelve and Peeta and I have definitely improved since the war. His nightmares are less frequent and so are mine, and Haymitch and Effie come to visit us all the time now. It feels a bit like old times, but much happier. More people have moved back to Twelve and have begun to re-build the Merchants' Village. Peeta and I have even been able to start on the Bakery. He even wants me to begin on my own store. Hopefully, I can sell meat that I shoot in the woods. I was able to find the right time to remember my sister again. Peeta and I found some primroses growing by my old house and plant them in our front yard. My time of mourning her is slowly fading, though I still have moments when I miss her terribly. She will always be my little duck.

"I got our picnic." Peeta shoes me a full basket. It's filled with baked goods and fruit we picked this morning.

"Good. I'm starving." I admit as we shimmy our way through one of the large openings in the fence.

Peeta takes my hand and we step into the forest. It's August now, so most of the wild flowers have disappeared and the trees are at their greenest point. All the animals are harvesting their last few things in preparation for winter, and today is one of the last hot days before autumn.

"This looks like a good spot." Peeta exclaims, opening up our picnic basket by a familiar pound. I realize that it's where my father taught me how to swim. It's also the same place I taught Prim to swim too. We lay out the worn checkered quilt I found in one of my mother's old trunks and start on the delicious cheese buns Peeta took out of the oven only a few moments before.

"These are so good!" I say, my mouth full of the hot stuff.

"Chew first." Peeta answers with a laugh, picking one up himself.

I swallow, reaching for quick second.

"Hopefully I can sell some goods at the Bakery soon. Haymitch and I have finished the main foundations of the shop." Peeta tells me, now getting out our freshly picked black berries.

"That's sounds good, I was planning to come by and see it today, only I had to-" A sharp pain stabs my abdomen. My hand goes to my side.

"Only you had to what?" Peeta asks, obviously not catching on to my worried face. _That's the third time today._ For some reason, I've been having uneasiness around my waist. It's been going on for about two days now. I assumed that it was just feminine stuff. _Just ignore it._ I tell myself. I don't want Peeta to worry.

"I had to help Effie prepare for O'dairs to visit. You know they're planning on-" It comes again. Only this time, harder. It feels like a knife is digging into me. I wince.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" Peeta says, scooting across the picnic blanket to me.

"Yes, I just-have this painful stabbing that's been happening in my stomach." It's. For a moment, I wonder if it has to do with my old bullet injury, but the last time I talked to the doctors, they said that it was fully healed.

Peeta frowns.

"Here, pull up your shirt." My fingers grab the fabric, and I lift it up from him.

Peeta's eyes widen. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

His fingers graze my skin. I yelp.

"Don't touch it!" I exclaim.

"That hurt?" He answers.

"Yes!" I can't believe how sensitive it's become. So suddenly as well.

"Katniss, you're stomach is bright red. When was the last time you took medication in case of infection?" Peeta asks, looking extremely concerned, almost panicked.

"I . . ." I look down at my waist. He's right, it's a flaming color of red.

"I don't know? It was a while ago. The doctor said I was-" At that moment, the stab comes again. Nausea overtakes me. Barely making it, I scramble up and run over to the nearest tree and vomit. I hear Peeta yell my name and run over to my side.

"We've got to got to the hospital." He tells me, his hands on my back. I look up into his eyes. They are reddening and his head is twitching. I look back down at what I just threw up. There's blood. Oh no. He's going to have an episode. Peeta was doing so well these past months. He had even stopped taking his medicine. Now he's going to lose it all. Because of me.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"No! Peeta, Peeta look at me. I'm fine. I'm okay!" I exclaim, grabbing his arms. He shakes his head over and over, trying to snap out of it.

"Peeta . . . Woah." I find myself stumbling backwards. Red and green spots dance before my eyes. Peeta notices this, forcing himself to forget what he is fighting; he grits his teeth and picks me up. We start to bound through the trees.

"Peeta . . . it's okay . . ." The terrible stabbing makes it incredible hard to speak to him as we run. Sweat drips down his face and onto my skin as he fights so hard against the visions. We spot the fence at last and Peeta forces us both through it. He then races with me in his arms all the way to the Victors' Village. Haymitch is just stepping out of his house with a cup of coffee when he sees us.

"Peeta! What happened to her?"

"She-she's not well-infection." The words blur as he tries to speak, but his episode will happen soon. He can't hold it back much longer. Without warning, Haymitch throws his coffee into the bushes and takes me from Peeta's strong hold on me. This is incredibly awkward. Even though my pains make it impossible to stand, I'd rather do that then be uncomfortable now in Haymitch's arms.

"Peeta, she going to be okay. I'm going to need to get her to the clinic in the Merchants' Village. We may even have to fly her back to the Capital to get more help."

That's when he snaps, Peeta's face turns completely ashen and he collapses. He lays on the pavement, twitching and yelling out my name.

"No! Peeta . . ." I whisper. My hands reach for him, but the pain weakens me.

"Peeta! No. Fight it boy!" Haymitch yells at him.

"C'mon Peeta-Snap out of it!"

He then turns and calls back into the house, me still uncomfortably been held by him in bridal style.

"EFFIE! Get out here! It's a hell of an emergency!"

 **Author's Note: So . . . I took you all on a rollercoaster with this chapter. Sorry guys! Hope you liked it anyway. Sorry also for a little hiatus on the updating. I've been currently on vacation in Europe! May I say that WiFi is _very_ interesting here! I'll try to update again soon! Thanks! **


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: The Nightmare

We somehow make it to the clinic. It happened to be a white tent they just opened in the Merchants' Village in place of the burned down Apothecary shop. Effie helped me limp down the road to it, sometimes partially dragging me there. Haymitch dealt with Peeta. Whatever medication he found in our cabinets in the kitchen, he gave to him. Then, he got him as far away from me as he could. There could be no more risks with his confusion while I'm in this state. It made me incredibly angry when Haymitch had to force him into the house, while he screamed my name all the way inside. It had to be done though, otherwise he'd be in a state of shock after the episode.

"Here we are dear, go lay down quick!" Effie drags me over to a cot, where I finally can rest. The stabs are so unbearable. I find myself curled up in the fetal position on the cot, trying to suppress the pain. This is worse then any kind of cramps I've ever had. Effie kisses my cheek, and then runs off to grab someone help me. Great, I'm back in the hospital _again_. A few moments later, I am greeted by a nurse, who looks about the same age as my mother. She appears clean, but plain. After looking me over, she explains that I indeed do have a great infection forming around my injury.

"Do you remember any time where you lacked to re-bandage your wound? Perhaps it slipped your mind or you were unable to get more medical supplies to take care of yourself?" The nurse questions.

I think back to around the war. _Yes_ , _there was a_ _time_. It was when I was locked up in the Training Center. All they offered me each day was a pair of clean clothes and three meals. I had no chance to change any bandage during that time.

I nod.

"Yes . . . I didn't change them-once."

The nurse scribbles something on a notepad, with an understanding look.

After looking over me another time, she explains a few things to me.

"Now, listen Katniss, this is a very serious matter. Your infection is not good. It's not horrible, yet it's not well. We have very specific medication and treatment for this particular thing. You must make sure you follow every single thing I need you to do. Otherwise, you could have dangerous results." The nurse explains, her face stern.

I shake my head.

"I'll be fine though, right?" I ask. I don't think Peeta will be able to handle having to deal with me like this. He'll also have to be back on medication . . .

"If you are extremely careful. There can be no risks." She answers, with a similar concerned look as Peeta's when he saw my stomach. I bite my lip. Here I was doing so well. We were doing so well. Peeta and I had come so far from our past. Now, it's crashing down upon us again.

"I'm going to have to place special bandages on you, as well as give you a package of them to take home with you. There is also a list of medications and of course you will have to schedule appointments . . ." She rants as she wrenches open my jaw to pop two pain pills into my mouth. I swallow them dry absentmindedly. _What is going to_ _happen to Peeta?_ Is all I can think.

Effie awaits me outside, almost on the verge of tears. I pat her back and tell her that I'll be fine.

"I just . . . You two have been through so much already!" Effie cries, blowing her nose on her lace handkerchief. I sigh.

"Well, I feel a bit better now. She gave me pain killers."

"Alright, well let's get you home to Peeta dear." Effie sniffs, taking my arm.

Encircling my other arm around my package of medical stuff the nurse lady gave me, we make our way back to the Victors' Village.

Haymitch sits hunched over on my doorstep, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Haymitch! Katniss is okay!" Effie calls to him. Haymitch jolts upward and runs to us.

"Ah thank God Effie. You good?" He asks me, patting my back.

I nod, though I'm sure I look pale for Effie suggests that I go lay down. Though I wait, I need to talk to Haymitch about Peeta.

"How is he?" I ask.

"Um, he'll-he'll be okay. You shocked him bad though. Hell, I had to knock him out when he figured out where you were and tried to follow you guys. He's sleeping on the couch now." Haymitch points his thumb back to the house.

"Thank you Haymitch."

"Sure."

Effie pushes me towards the front door, and just as I'm about to go inside, Haymitch calls us back.

"Wait, Katniss. I uh, I called your mother."

I frown.

"You did?"

"I hope it didn't um, offend you. I just, wanted her to know what was going on. She said she's coming back to District Twelve to visit you." Haymitch explains, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oh . . . Thank you Haymitch." I tell him. Turning back to Effie, she leads me inside. I can't even comprehend right now that my mother is coming back. _I thought it was too soon for her._

As Effie helps me up the stairs, I spot Peeta sleeping on the couch in the living room. My heart aches for him. I've ruined him. How will he cope with everything now? Shaking my head angrily, I force my eyes away. We reach my room and Effie helps me crawl into bed.

"Please get some rest Katniss." She whispers through the dark.

 _Who knows if that will happen._ I think to myself. If I do happen to fall asleep, the nightmares will come for sure.

A few hours later, someone creaks opens my door. Peeta's silhouette appears in the light. He comes over to the bed and gets under the covers. His hand runs through my hair.

"Are you awake Katniss?" His voice whispers through the dark.

"Yes." I answer

His arms engulf me suddenly.

"Thank God you're back. Are you okay? Did they help you? Did they give you medicine to make it better?"

He bombards me with questions.

"I'm fine, and yes they did." I mumble, still in his tight embrace. He releases me and kisses my chapped lips hard.

"You're going to be okay. I'll take care of you and we'll get through this."

I gaze up at him.

"What about you? How are you after . . . after everything?" I ask him. He matters way more to me then any sort of infection I have.

"Don't worry about me. I'm good, Haymitch gave me some medicine. If I take it, I can stay by your side as long as possible." He answers. By that I guess he means he'll be with me when the terrible pain and nightmares start again, and I know they will. I just hope he'll make it through seeing me like that.

"Are you going to sleep?" He says, pulling the covers closer to us.

"I'll try. I think I'm going to take the medication the nurse gave to me just in case I can't." I tell him, reaching over to turn on the light.

After I take the pills, with the help from Peeta to the cabinet, I lay myself back down. Resting beside Peeta, the drugs take me off into another place . . .

 _I am flying over a meadow. Far off in an unknown place. I am with other birds. We are all Mockingjays. My mother and father and Prim are on the right, and Rue, Peeta, and Cinna are on the left. Somewhere along our flight, Gale comes beside us too. I don't know how I recognize who they are because we all look the same, but I do._

 _First we come across a deep valley, where a fire burns high and bright. Prim and my father are drawn to it, they fly closer. I call for them to stop, to turn back. They don't listen. Before I know it, their wings burn, and they catch fire. They melt before my eyes. Gone forever. I cry for them, but the rest say we must keep moving. We then reach a forest full of hunters. They are dark and hungry, with no faces. Rue flies to them, a long arrow pierced her bird breast, and she falls into their hands. They pick her up by her talons and carry her away._

 _Soon after, Cinna becomes attacked by a malicious hawk. He is at least three times our size. The remainder of us watch as he is scratched and bit at to pieces. It is only three of us now. Peeta and Gale and my mother. Only, my mother claims she must go, and flys away into the sun. Gale goes too, following my mother. Now, it is just Peeta and I. Flying over this foreign evil land by ourselves. We fly together a ways until a large flock of geese surround us. I lose him amongst the birds._

 _For days it seems I search for him, circling over and over again around the place where we became separated. At last I find him. He lays still by a small river in the woods. He is living, yet both of his wings are broken. With all of my strength, I take him with my talons and fly him up to one of the trees. Then, finding spare sticks and pieces of grass, I build us a nest. We stay there for a little, peaceful and calm. Peeta's wings heal and he becomes strong again, but then the awful weather hits._

 _Rain comes pouring down upon the woods until the nest we live in floods. It comes apart and we come down with it. Trying to fly away under the heavy storm, we leave it. Then it starts to hail. The huge chucks of ice come crashing down. Two of them hit Peeta and I. We land in the river below._

 _The scenery shifts to a dim hallway. It is laid out with two doors on each side. In horror, I find each one of my dead loved ones inside the doors. Rue is in the first one, now in her human form. The spear still lodged in her stomach. She lays in a heap on the floor. Lifeless, and ice cold. The second, is Cinna. Black bruises cover him completely, his lips a blue color. The third is my father. Burned black, his eyes open and bright red. I want to scream when I see him. The last door I am sure is Prim's. Though, when I open the door, all I find is a black box. The Mockingjay pin is stamped onto the top of the lid._

 _I am terrified to open it, but somehow I do. There, I find a small mountain of ashes. A note is taped onto the inside of the box reading: It's all that's left. We are sorry for your loss. It takes me a second to understand what the ash is. To understand what the note is talking about. And that's when I begin to shriek_.

 **Author's Note: Yes . . . it's dark, I know. Poor Katniss and her awful nightmares. Sorry, I may have warned you guys a little while back that these would be depressing chapters. They will get better! I promise. Hope you all liked this chapter!**


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Katniss’s Mother

I break out of my dream. I'm back in my bedroom. Screaming even louder and more horrible then I did when I saw the ash in my nightmare.

"Katniss! Katniss, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." It's Peeta. His hands cup my face.

"Hey, you're okay." He repeats. My heart is palpitating in my chest. Shattered breaths escape my trembling lips.

Peeta then pulls me into his chest, holding me tight to him.

"I tried to wake you, but you didn't open your eyes. I spent nearly an hour trying to get you to wake up while you sobbed in your sleep." I explains to me. I reach up and touch my face, my cheeks are damp from the tears.

"It must have been . . . the sleeping pills." I say, leaning over him to cough harshly.

"Are they those pills that keep you asleep?"

"Well, they're supposed to _help_ me sleep. Keeping me asleep is different." I answer, shaking all over.

Peeta shakes his head.

"You can't tell those pills anymore. There was almost no way I was able to wake you. I was lucky when I did." He kisses my forehead.

"Okay, but I won't be able to sleep." I say, coughing again into my arm.

"That's fine, I can't either." He whispers, stroking my cheek.

I look up at him.

"You haven't gotten any sleep tonight?"

"Nope, but it's okay. I've been just laying here with you while you slept."

His nightmares must be at least as bad as mine, probably even worse. They only increase the episodes he has during the day. I remember him attempting to take the sleeping pills in the past as well. They make it worse for him too.

"I'm sorry Peeta. This is my fault. I did this to you." I tell him, looking away bitterly.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault. It's Snow's. He's the one who did this to me." Peeta answers, turning my face back to him. I nod, swallowing, my throat is tacky.

"I think I need water." I say.

I move to get out of bed, groaning as I go.

"Do you need help?" Peeta asks me kindly, his hand going to the inside of my arm as I struggle to stand.

"It's fine." I breathe. The pain medication has gone away now. A dull feeling scraps the bottom of my stomach.

Struggling, and extremely angry and embarrassed with myself for being so weak, I make my way over to the bathroom.

It feels like almost an hour when I at last lay back in bed. I'm incredibly slow with my infection. The muscles around my midsection ache all over. It's almost like getting the bullet wound all over again. Peeta doesn't mind though. He just waits until I come over to him and helps me back into bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin for me.

"I think you need to stay in bed tomorrow. The more rest you get, the better." Peeta whispers into my ear as we lay back down again.

I roll my eyes. I'm so done with being a wounded creature. Again, here I am forced into bed because of another injury.

"Please Katniss. We can't risk the chance of the infection getting worse."

 _We_. It's true. This is dangerous for myself and him. I forget that whatever happens to me, connects to Peeta too. I have to remember to be careful, for his sake. I sigh.

"Okay." I mutter at last, scooting closer to him.

"Thank you." Peeta pulls my chin to him to kiss me gently.

We both end up staying awake until morning, which I guessed before. Neither of us dare to fall asleep. The fear of more nightmares haunt us both. At about six o'clock, Peeta leaves to go downstairs to make tea and breakfast for me. Then, around ten, my mother knocks at the front door. I hear the sounds of Peeta and her speaking in the foyer, then him leading her upstairs to my (our) room.

The door creaks open.

"Katniss." My pale blonde mother rushes over to me, leaving her suitcase with Peeta, who is standing behind her. Her arms embrace me and she gives me a strong hug. It's a hug of many things. She missing me, our long time apart, the sadness of losing Prim, and the insecurity coming to District Twelve. After what seems like eternity, we break.

"How are you mother?" I ask, smiling as she tucks back my dark hair. She looks me over, a mix of happiness and panic on her face.

"I've been alright, don't worry . . . How's your infection? Haymitch told me to come right away. Katniss, you should have been more careful."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's going to go away though. Then, I'll be back to normal. I promise." I assure her, because I can see that she is desperately trying to hide the anxiety she feels for me. I'm the only one she has left now.

"Good. It's awful that I can only stay a few days. They need me back to help with setting up more clinics around Panem." My mother tells me indifferently. She's been currently in charge of the clinics for some of the districts that got destroyed during the war. It's best for her to travel instead of coming back here. She's not really ready yet to face District Twelve again. It is a lot for her to come here.

"Okay, pull back the covers and let me see how bad it is." My mother orders. So, I get a free check up. After looking over my infection and giving some tips on how to take care of this kind of thing, then she bandages me up again. Peeta carries her suitcase to the guest room, which ironically used to be her's. She gets settled and then in a few hours, she makes her way back to my bedside; Peeta following right behind her.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for a bit of a hiatus, again, I'm in Europe so the connection and time change are different. Plus, I'm touring places all day! Just giving you all a heads up, I think I've got roughly three chapters left before the epilogue! I'd just like to say thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read this story of mine! I have loved writing it for you every minute! Until next time.**

 **AvaLizzie**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Primrose

I don't break my promise to Peeta and stay in bed throughout the day, though it's extremely aggravating to do. My urge to go outside to the Meadow or even to venture downstairs is difficult to contain. My mother helps Peeta with the meals, and then carry up little trays for me. We make conversation and speak about our time during these past months away from one another. I try to tell her only the good, which has to be picked out in my head like weeds in a garden. The bad has unfortunately overcome the good since Peeta and I returned home and it's almost hard to find something appeasing to tell her.

"Katniss, have you been sleeping? I know that the nights can be difficult for you." My mother says during lunch, eyeing not me, but Peeta. _As if he will tell the truth, instead of myself._ Peeta clears his throat.

"Um, no. Not much." I answer quietly, biting into one of the buttered rolls Peeta had baked. My mother sighs.

"That's not good. You need to sleep. The less rest you get, the less chance you'll have at healing yourself again. Where are your sleeping pills?" She moves off of my bed to go to the cabinets located in the bathroom.

"No. They don't help. They just make the nightmares worse." I say, leaning back into my pillow.

My mother turns, shaking her head.

"Katniss, running away from your nightmares isn't going to help you."

I frown.

"You are telling me that _I'm_ running away from things?" I answer defensively. My mother is the number one person at hiding or running away from fear.

She furrows her eyebrows.

"I've tried to-"

"I'll help her Mrs. Everdeen. Your right, she needs rest." Peeta interrupts, finding my hand laying on top of the comforter and lacing his fingers through mine.

My mother's chin trembles slightly. _Great, I've made_ _her upset_.

"Thank you Peeta." She answers curtly.

"I'm sorry mother, I shouldn't have said that." I apologize, mostly so she won't have a break down in front of us.

Haymitch and Effie come by to see how I'm doing around dinner, and explain to us that Finnick and Annie, plus the brand new baby, would be traveling to meet us in a month. They rescheduled their visit so my mother could come. Effie is still like an unofficial escort to Peeta and I again. I have realized that she's planned all the visits of our family and friends to come and see us. Again, somehow it is strangely like old times.

"Alyssa and Jayce have been missing you two as well! You know, they both have contributed to rebuilding District Thirteen above ground once more." Effie comments as we all make a picnic around my bed. I nod, cutting into my chicken.They wouldn't dare to come back either for long term, even with Peeta and I here. District Twelve is home to them, yet they are frightened; just like my mother.

"I hope to see them again. I've heard they've got engaged." Peeta says with a smile.

"Oh yes!" Effie squeals.

"I've already offered to help with the preparations!"

Haymitch grunts.

"They're too young I think." He sips his red wine which I assumed he slipped from our kitchen. I nearly snort. _Since when did you care, Haymitch? I was only sixteen when Snow matched me up the aisle._

"Oh, don't be a grump! It's a wonderful thing! Why, it makes me think back to when Katniss and Peeta got married in the Capital." Effie grins at us. I shift in the bed. _Yes, but it wasn't real._ It didn't seem real at all, because we were forced. It's not like that for Alyssa and Jayce.

Peeta and my mother clear everyone's plates from the bedroom and Effie and Haymitch say goodbye to all of us. Peeta washes the dishes downstairs while my mother checks on my infection again. When she leaves, I pull on one of Peeta's shirts as my pajamas for the night. The sun begins to set and my mother bids goodnight to me, going to her room across the hall. At last, Peeta and I are left to be alone. Though it is almost time to sleep, I force myself out of bed. I need to stretch desperately.

"I thought you promised me to stay in bed?" Peeta jokes, grabbing my pain medicine and shaking out two pills into his hand.

"But I'm stiff." I say, leaning down to touch my toes. Not a good idea. Dizziness overtakes me and I have to slump back on the bed. I try to make it settle so Peeta doesn't notice, but he sees it nevertheless.

"Here, open up." He pops the pills into my mouth. I swallow.

"I hate this." I tell him, laying back on the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Peeta leans over me to kiss my cheek.

We turn off the lights and close the curtains, then pulling the covers over ourselves as if we are actually going to go to sleep. But we don't. I can't make myself close my eyes for one minute. I know, I'm tired. Exhausted even. The nightmares haunt me though. Worse then they did back on those nights on the train. The thought of seeing my sister's ashes again makes me want to scream, or cry. Peeta won't rest either. He doesn't sleep if I don't sleep. It's part of his crazy idea of chivalry. I know it is more then that though. His triggers have been heightened since that day in the forest. I've made him worse.

"You want tea?" Peeta whispers into the dark about an hour after our attempt to cuddle and close our eyes.

"Not right now . . . My mother might still be awake."

I tell him, looking over at our closed door.

"Let's just stay here for a while." I sigh, leaning in to him. So again we complete another night with no sleep. By the morning, I feel awful. The pain has returned, and not only is it around my stomach, but it's come to my head as well. I slump out of bed and down the pain killers, but my head is still spinning like a top. I search for Peeta around the room, but he is gone. He must be downstairs fixing breakfast. Wobbling slightly, I travel down the hallway. I pass my mother's room and then Prim's, in which case I freeze when I reach hers. There, standing in front of the oak door, is her small, blonde haired figure. Buttoned up shirt untucked and wearing my hand-me-down shoes, she smiles up at me. I gap at her.

"PRIM!" I shriek, rushing to her. She laughs as we embrace, and I hold her close to me. She is here. Solid and human. Somehow, she lives.

"How I missed you! How did you escape? Oh, why did you hide from mom and me? We thought you were gone forever!" I tell her, running my fingers along her golden braids. She laughs again, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I hear somebody bound up the stairs, Peeta appears in the hallway.

"Katniss, who are you talking to?" He wonders, coming to my side.

"Peeta!" I cry.

"Peeta, look I found Prim! I found her! She's not dead, she's alive! She's here!" I say, turning back to little Prim, who's blue eyes gaze up at us affectionately.

"Katniss? What . . ." Peeta stares at me dumbstruck.

"Peeta, don't you see her? Look, she's here as her perfect twelve year old self, wearing my old reaping clothes and . . ." _Twelve year old self._ Prim's fourteen. She's not twelve anymore.

I frown.

"I don't understand . . . Prim?" I say uncertaintly, taking the hands of my sister. I almost gasp, they're ice cold. Prim looks into my eyes, she gives me an almost saddened look. As if to say that she's sorry. Peeta takes me by the shoulders.

"Katniss, I think you need to go back to the bedroom. You're not well." He says with a panicked face.

"No-no! It's Prim. I see her! She's here!" I protest, struggling from Peeta's grip. That's when he lifts my weak stature up over his shoulder, and carries me away.

"No, no! Prim! PRIM!" I yell, tears running down my face. I scream and sob all the way to the bed. Peeta forces me down upon it, pushing the comforter up to me. I sob angrily into his arms as he holds me. A moment later, my mother bursts into the room, still wearing her robe and hair up in a braid.

"Peeta, what happened?" She asks, surprisingly calm, coming to my side.

"She thinks she saw Prim." Peeta answers over my shattered breaths.

"I think she was-hallucinating." He adds, rubbing his strong hand up and down my back.

My mother closes her eyes.

"Of course."

"If you do not sleep for a number of days and then take prescribed medication, you can have side affects. One of the most common is hallucinations." My mother explains to Peeta, laying me down upon the pillows. I wipe the tears angrily from my face. _How much embarrassment can one take? I'm not hallucinating! I am NOT crazy._ I saw her. I saw my sister.

 **A/N: Okay, I know we have a very broken Katniss here, but I PROMISE that she'll get better. I thought that I had to add this to the story because there is sort of a climax that I'm working up to, so bear with me ;). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Summer to everyone! 3**


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: This Love

**A/N: WARNING: *explicit content in this chapter. There are some implied things in this chapter that I'd just like everybody to be aware of. Yes, it is still a T rating. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of thing, please do not read. Thank you! Now, on to the story:**

"Goodbye Katniss." My mother says, embracing me once more.

"I wish I could have stayed longer."

"Please, convince her to sleep." My mother tells Peeta, turning to kiss my forehead as I sit in one of the plush chairs next to the open window in the upper room. I fake a smile at her, and wave farewell as she picks up her suitcase and exits our bedroom. I knew it was over with having any chance with her staying farther. After what I said about Prim, she suddenly had to run back to the Medical Department in the Capital. Just like that, she leaves me.

I stare blankly out the window, I can't bare to look Peeta in the face. I am ashamed and terribly embarrassed of what I've become. He must think I'm completely insane. Especially after what I said I had just witnessed.

Peeta crouches down before me.

"Katniss . . ." His hand brushes me chin. I shake my head, pulling away.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't hide from me. I don't think your crazy. I think you are just extremely confused and tired. It'll go away by tomorrow, but your mom's right. You have to rest." He says, reading the thoughts crossing my mind.

I clench my teeth, trying to force tears to dry that are now pooling in my eyes.

"I . . . I can't . . ." I stammer.

Peeta doesn't listen. Taking my hands, he pulls me up from the chair. Wrapping an arm around me, we walk back over to the bed. He lays me stiff upon it, and then crawls over on the other side.

Darkness soon takes over our room. The night comes at last. I find myself for the first time, able to close my eyes. No dreams come. Not even happy ones. It is not a deep sleep, in fact it is very light. Though, it's something. It doesn't last long though. Peeta awakens me when he happens to jerk up in his sleep. I am surprised he was actually able to drift off as well. My eyes slit open as I feel his harsh movements. The sheets are pulled away from me.

"Peeta?" I mumble, looking up at him with half-opened eyes.

"Shh . . . go back-to sleep." He whispers, though he is breathing heavy.

I sit up quickly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I ask him, placing a hand on his sweaty shoulder.

"It's-nothing. I'm okay." He replies, running his hands through his blonde hair.

I furrow my eyebrows.

"What was it about-" My words are cut off when Peeta lounges over me and forces his mouth to mine.

My body weakened against his. I deepen the kiss. Peeta pulls himself on top of me, pushing my head back to hit the pillows. Our mouths move at feverish pace. My heartbeat quickens in my chest, and I feel suddenly desperate for him. Our bodies twist around each other. Before I can comprehend what's happening, my pajama shirt is being unbuttoned and Peeta's lips on kissing down farther than my neck. The covers slip off the bed and fall to the floor as we discover one another in the dark.

An hour later, I lay drowsed and exhausted under the covers. Everything happened so quickly. Before I understood what was going to come, or what we were even going to do; it was already over. Our chests heave up and down in unison. With tired eyes, I find myself drifting off again, my head resting against Peeta's bare arm.

The cool Autumn breeze blowing through the windows is what wakes me up in the morning. Peeta is always leaving the windows wide open. I struggle to sit up, finding the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom.

 _He must be taking a shower_. Wrapping the sheets around my bare and freezing body, I go to the windows. The leaves are just beginning to fall. I guess it would be the perfect day to venture outside. Biting my lip, I decide to get dressed and go out to the Meadow. I haven't been outside in three days. At this point, I don't care what Peeta or anyone else thinks. I'm going to hunt.

Wrapping extra tight bandages around my middle and thrusting on my hunting boots, I head out into the sun. The leaves crunch underneath me as I stride through the forest. The smell of the pine trees makes we want to sigh with happiness. At last, fresh air. I spot my usual tree and find my old bow and sheath of arrows. I press my face to the string of the bow. It smells good. Almost like my father. I hike along the pond and shoot a few ducks, then nab a couple of squirrels I spy scurrying along the branches. A couple of berries are still left on a few bushes, so I pop some into my mouth as well.

Slinging the new game over my shoulder, I head to the Merchants' Village. Greasy Sae appears behind the counter as usual inside the newly built Hob, which is almost unrecognizable without the grime and Peacekeepers hanging about it. She grins huge when I throw down the ducks.

"Katniss! Haven't see you about. I don't know what to say . . ." Greasy Sae places her fists on her hips, thinking hard. It's an awkward situation. Greasy Sae knows me well, may even be fond of me. Though, she still remembers what I did in the Capital. Even if it was almost half a year ago.

"Well, anyway, how are you and Peeta?" She concludes, pulling the ducks toward her and weighing them with her hand.

"We are fine." I answer blankly.

"He still baking?" She wonders, hanging up the ducks behind her.

"Yep."

She nods, wiping her hands on her gray apron.

"It's good to see you again." I say as she flips some coins to me. I wave goodbye and sling the squirrels over my shoulder once more. The comment about Peeta and I makes me shiver slightly. I haven't looked back on last night yet. There is no way to turn around what we did. Not that I'm necessarily worried that I'll . . . get pregnant. There's more to it. It is a huge step in our relationship, and I don't know how to face him now.

I trudge across the street back to the Victors' Village, deciding to keep the squirrels for Peeta and I; even though I know I could have shot better meat. When I reach the road beholding the tall, mansion-like homes, I spot Peeta race out the front door of the house. He runs across the pavement to me and grabs my elbows tight. His face is a mixture of feelings.

"I've been searching everywhere for you! Look, I know it was a mistake doing-what we did last night. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry." He explains, bringing me close to him.

I shake my head.

"No, you didn't take advantage of me. That was my choice . . . and I don't regret it. It wasn't a mistake." I say, my voice shaking slightly. It's weird talking about it afterwards.

Peeta frowns.

"So you aren't worried about-about something happening to you?" He asks uncomfortably, his eyes glancing quickly at my stomach. I feel my face redden.

I shake my head again.

"I-I don't know." I answer. _Am I worried?_

"It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen." Peeta assures me.

"But, besides all of that . . . I have something to ask you . . ." Peeta's hands take mine. I bite my lip, staring up at him.

"Katniss, will you marry me?" He whispers. My eyes widen. I open my mouth wide.

"But, we're already-"

"No, I want us to do it again. It wasn't real the first time. This way, it can be. It'll be our choice." Peeta explains, his eyes lighting up.

"Look, I know that we're a mess. I know that everything seems upside down, but we need to do this. I know that somehow we can make life better."

A smile starts to creep up my face and I can't stop. Soon, it becomes a wide grin.

I nod my head. A lot.

"Yes. Yes, I will!" I exclaim, hugging him close to me. It's not great timing, but I'll do it. For him and for myself.

As we are embracing, he whispers into my ear.

"I didn't tell you this, but the dream I had last night. It was about us. I dreamt that you and I were living in Twelve happy and settled. Our life was simple, but we had everything we could have ever wanted. It was so powerful that when I woke up, I felt like I was in shock. It was the first good dream I'd ever had in a long while. That's why I kissed you when we woke."

For once in a long time, a laugh. Not just a snicker or a giggle, but a laugh. Peeta's face lights up even more, and he starts to chuckle a bit too. I know that his favorite sound on Earth is hearing my laugh. And knowing that makes me laugh even harder.

"We're getting married!" Peeta yells to the world, hugging me so hard that I'm picked off of the ground.

"Yes, we are." I mumble, eloped in his embrace; feeling something that I've never felt before, and not wanting it to ever go away.

 **A/N: *tear rolls down cheek. And that concludes the story. Wait! There's more though! I am currently working on the Epilogue. Hope everyone liked this last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this story and adding input into the Everlark ship. I think they are a great couple! Stay tuned for the future lives of Mr. and Mrs. Mellark ;).**


	40. The Epilogue: Seven Years Later

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back soon enough with the last three chapters of my story :(. Bittersweet time. This is chapter one, but I think I'll have a least two more after this one. Maybe more ;). So without farther adieu:**

 _The Epilogue_

Primroses scatter the hills of the Meadow this morning as I take a walk through it's long grassy pathways. Spring has bloomed at last. Winter was a long one this year. All I can really remember is drinking more hot chocolate then I needed, stuffing myself with Peeta's homemade cookies, and throwing up during my first trimester when Peeta and I were invited over to Haymitch and Effie's house for Christmas dinner. I was welcomed into the world of motherhood around the beginning of December. When I first found out the news, I have to admit that I burst into tears. The shock had overwhelmed me with confusion. I wasn't ready and I didn't know how to be a parent, even though Peeta and I had talked it through and went to many people for advice. Finnick and Annie had helped the most. Their son is almost seven now, so they seemed to know the most about children. It didn't help my anxiety though, no matter how much I had prepared myself, I couldn't possibly know what was to come.

Honestly, being pregnant sucks. I hate it, in fact. I just want it to be over already, but I still have at least four more months to go. Peeta has been an angel to me though. During this entire journey he's helped me through my moments and has done everything in his power to make me feel completely comfortable and happy. I know that he knows I would never had agreed to this if it wasn't partially because of his excitement. I don't know how long he's waited for this moment. Eight years maybe? I couldn't possibly have chosen this path at barely eighteen, which is the age I was when we married again. The weight of my sister's death and the games would never have allowed me to conceive. I only learned a few months ago that depression and mental illness could actually contribute to miscarriages during pregnancy. Which is why I am so glad Peeta and I waited. I think that a miscarriage would certainly be the thing that would break us both.

Though I am sore, I get on my hands and knees to pick a bunch of primroses. Then, I'll carry them home and plant them in our front yard and place them in the vases on our kitchen table. It's something I've been doing since the wedding, to remember her. The sweet smell of them makes my eyes well up with tears. Blinking them back, I wrap the flowers up in the white cloth I brought and place them in the woven basket tucked under my arm. Breathing in the magnificent fresh air once more, I hike back down to the Victors' Village.

District Twelve has been reborn once more. After President Paylor was elected, she slowly took charge into issuing new organizations to help rebuild Panem. Hired men and women looking for a new job after the war, were able to come and start construction in District Twelve and other districts that had been bombed. The Mechants' Village became new again and the shops were soon open to the public. Peeta now owns the new bakery and has even hired a few people to help him around the shop. As for me, I opened a small segment in the Hob and sell the game I've shot with Greasy Sae. Our district was granted a new Mayer, and the Peacekeepers have been eliminated from all the Districts. Now, we have Law Enforcement officers instead. President Paylor has hired them specifically and most of them were old military officers from District Thirteen. I always wondered if Boggs were still living today, if he'd be issued to Twelve as one of them. I think he would have liked it here.

I reach the house to find Haymitch and Effie speaking very hastily and Effie bouncing up and down on her heels. I frown, and come over to inquire upon their conversation.

"I . . . I don't know honey, but I've gotta get to the Bakery, Peeta needs help with the new orders on the grain." Haymitch shrugs, kissing Effie's cheek.

"Please think about it. I'd be so, so happy if we could get one! Oh to think, my very own pet!" Effie exclaims, brushing some dust off of Haymitch's new designer shirt. Effie orders them custom from the Capital. I still can't get over the fact that Haymitch is willing to wear that stuff. Love works in mysterious ways I guess. Haymitch waves to me as I approach them, then heads off in the other direction for the Bakery.

"What were you two talking about?" I ask Effie, setting my basket down next to the grass in my front yard.

"Oh, nothing that important. Haymitch and I have just been talking lately about getting a pet." Effie sighs, picking at a piece of her lace glove sticking out on one finger.

I snicker.

"A pet?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"What are you laughing at missy? Haymitch and I are lonely all by ourselves in such a large house, we'd thought it would be nice thing to have for a change. Why, it could be a playmate for the baby!" Effie smiles, staring down at my expanding stomach.

I laugh again.

"Sorry, I just don't see Haymitch having any liking to animals. He hates Buttercup, maybe even more than I do." I say.

"No, not a cat. Perhaps a dog. Men like dogs, don't they?" Effie wonders, placing herself properly on the front step of the house.

"I wouldn't know. Peeta loves cats. He practically pampers Buttercup." I answer, placing myself beside her.

"Well, anyway, how are you feeling Katniss? Be sure to lay down if you feel any dizziness or nausea or-"

"Yes, yes, I _know_ Effie. It's okay, I'm fine. Besides, the first two months were the worst." I wince, thinking back to the terrible days of stomach aches and migraines.

Effie nods.

"I just am making sure. You know, your all by yourself when Peeta's gone at the Bakery."

"Yes, but I can take care of myself." I tell her. People seem to forget how much I've surpassed in my lifetime.

"Your right, I should know. You brave girl!" Effie pecks me on the cheek.

Peeta finally returns home from the Bakery, his hair white with flour and the remains of frosting stuck underneath his fingernails. When he sees me drinking coffee in the kitchen, he grins huge. Taking my face in his hands, he kisses my nose.

"How are you?" He murmurs, staring deeply into my eyes. I give him a small smile.

"You've got flour in your hair again." I answer, brushing his head with my hand.

"Ah, yeah. Lots of bread today." Peeta shakes his head as puffs of the stuff drifts towards me. I take my hand to fan it away.

"Oh, I'm doing good-to answer your question." I say, turning to the sink to pour the remains of my coffee down the drain.

"Good. How's the precious cargo?" Peeta asks, getting out the plates for dinner. Effie and Haymitch are coming over this evening.

I laugh.

"The baby's good. She was kicking a ton when I was in the Meadow this afternoon, I think she enjoys being there."

Peeta comes over and leans down to kiss my swelling belly. The forest green shirt I'm wearing right now is going to have to go soon. I'm sure it has already stretched out to it's max.

Haymitch and Effie knock at our door around five o'clock. They come bustling in wearing their best clothes and Effie carrying a very pink cake on a great silver platter.

"Why so fancy guys? We just invited you over to eat." Peeta tells them, almost wide eyed when he sees Effie's gigantic cupcake shaped skirt.

"But this is a special day! Katniss is _exactly_ five months pregnant!" Effie squeals, dumping the cake into Haymitch's arms so she can squeeze Peeta and I to death.

"Oh, I didn't even know." I say, awkwardly breaking away from Effie's hug to protect my baby bump.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to celebrate. So, I got a cake! Even though I understand it could never be as delicious as Peeta's are." Effie says, taking back the cake to set it on the dining room table.

Peeta brings over the delicious noodles with the green sauce, similar to the kind we've had in the Capital before, from the stove. We settle down to eat as Effie informs us about the latest gossip surrounding the rebuilding government.

"Well, you know they are holding a very _prestigious_ gala next month to support the anniversary of the rebellion. Only the certain few are invited. Of course, President Paylor would like the both of you to make speeches if you can come. How I'd love to get the latest stylist to whip up a couple of outfits!" Effie comments as we all begin to dish up. _Oh no, not another event._ Peeta and I have been practically forced to these things by Effie lately.

I side glance at him while I twist my noodles around my fork. Peeta clears his throat.

"That sounds um, very exciting Effie! Well, you see, Katniss and I have to . . . We have to-check up on her mother! You know, we haven't seen her since October." Peeta says. I nod apologetically.

"Yes. She always needs updates on the baby." I add, stuffing the noodles in my mouth to avoid saying much more. Effie lowers her eyes.

"Oh . . . alright then, I understand. Haymitch and I will just have to go alone." Effie sighs, patting Haymitch's arm. Haymitch swallows.

"Uh, no way. I'm not going to another one of those."

"Haymitch!"

"How could we have time for that? With a new pet and all." Haymitch grumbles.

Effie's eyes grow the size of tennis balls.

"We-we can get a pet?! Oh Haymitch!" Effie bursts with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, we can have one. Though, no stupid names. Like, Fluffy, for instance." Haymitch says, taking a gulp of his wine.

"Okay, it's scratched off my list." Effie grins. Peeta and I snort into our food.

The dishes get cleared away and we say farewell to Effie and Haymitch as the sun starts to set. I am already feeling incredibly tired, even though it's only eight o'clock. Peeta sees me yawn for the thousandth time as he's washing the wine glasses and tells me to go up to bed.

"I'll stay up just a little longer . . ." I sigh, stretching my arms over my head.

"Go Katniss, it's okay. Besides, I've gotta feed Buttercup anyway." Peeta gestures to the ugly cat rubbing its head against his ankle. I glare at the orange creature, but then turn to go up the stairs.

"I'll be up soon." Peeta calls from the kitchen.

I snuggle down under the covers and pull out the thick bound book Effie gave me from the nightstand. When she found out I was pregnant, she took the time to find this book for Peeta and I to help us decide on baby names.

She bought it from the Capital, but most of the names actually originate from the Districts. Since our baby's a girl, I already decided to have her middle name be Primrose. Though, I haven't decided on the first name. Peeta and I have been discussing it every night since we knew she was coming.

Peeta enters the room as I flip through the first page.

"Did you get the devil fed?" I ask, half-joking. Peeta knows that deep down I actually care for Buttercup.

"Yep. Fed and curled up on the couch." He answers, reaching down to pull off his shirt. Then, he goes over to the windows and pulls them wide open, letting the cool breeze blow through. Goose bumps run along my arms.

"First, you take off your shirt. Then, you let in all the cold air?" I huff, sinking down into the pillows.

"What's wrong with that? It's hot in here. You keep all the rooms so stuffy." He argues, practically jumping into the bed.

"Careful!" I cry, wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach.

"Oh! Sorry." Peeta exclaims, looking guilty and leaning over to kiss my hand glued to my middle.

"Have you found anything yet?" Peeta asks, looking over my shoulder at the book. I shrug.

"Nothing that I love, necessarily. Why don't we just give her a classic District Twelve name. I mean, does it have to be anything incredibly special?"

"Of course it does!" Peeta exclaims.

"We need to find the greatest name out there."

I smile.

"Okay . . . you look then." I suggest, pushing the book into his lap.

Peeta scans through the pages.

"Hmmm how about, Penelope?" Peeta wonders.

I make a disgusted face.

"What, no!"

"Just kidding." He laughs.

"How about Daisy?"

"Um, it doesn't really mean anything to me. Or to you."

Peeta nods.

"You're right. Oh, how about Victoria? Here it claims that it's an ancient name. It means victory."

I make a thinking noise.

"I don't think so. I see what your getting at though, victory over the Capital. I just don't see how it applies to her." I answer, looking down at my unborn child.

"Okay, okay. You are picky." Peeta chuckles closing the book. I frown, gently shoving him. He just kisses me back.

 **Author's Note: So, that is my first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Yes, I changed a couple of things from Suzanne Collins original epilogue. Such as, it only taking Katniss seven years to want a child instead of . . . Fifteen was it? Please somebody correct me if I'm wrong. :) Anyway, hope you guys like! I also thought it would be cute if Haymitch and Effie got a dog. Just a fun little thing I added in there.**

 **Btw, I'd like to give a shoutout to my Guests who reviewed the Catching Fire Re-Write and this Re-Write. I feel bad not being able to message you guys personally, so this is how I make it up! You guys are hilarious and totally amazing! Thanks for your great support!**


	41. The Epilogue: New Life

Sweat drips down into my eyes and down back of my neck. My face burns with heat and overwhelming since that I am surely dead comes upon me. I look around in stunned silence, seeing the stark white room and several sterile blue sheets thrown on top of me. Peeta hand looks nearly broken in my iron grip, and his face is a mix of horror and relief. His kind eyes have never left my tired face.

"You . . . did . . . " Somebody says. I can't make out any of the words. The aftermath of the horrible pain still overtakes me, blocking out my ability to comprehend sound. _What?_

"You did it Katniss. The baby's here." My ears catch the voice of the nurse at last.

"The baby's here?" I croak. _It's over._ The pain is finally gone. I can't feel my legs. For a moment I believed my insides were being ripped out from me. My arms shake all over. Everything has gone numb now.

I hear the sound of Peeta's laugh. An excited, yet utterly nervous laugh. He strokes my wet face.

"I'm so proud of you." He says.

"Let me see her." I whisper, weakly reaching one hand forward. I feel the nurse place the child in my weak arms. I lower my eyes. There she is. Her skin wrinkled and her face bright red, not to mention that she is crying terribly. Her face is scrunched up angrily and her fists are shaking.

"She's beautiful." I choke. I glance up to see Peeta's face. Quiet tears trickle down his pale cheeks. His fear during the birth was probably worse than mine. My fear of him having an episode just added to the anxiety of everything but somehow, he made it through.

"Do you two have a name for her?" The young nurse wonders, smiling at our glowing faces.

"Vivian." Peeta answers, reaching over to stroke the child's soft, brand new skin.

"Yes. Hello little Vivian." I laugh, shedding a few tears as well as I stare into the face of our new treasure.

I see that tufts of dark hair curl out of her head. She's got my hair, and my nose I notice as well. Though, her skin is lighter. Like Peeta's. I can't tell the color of her eyes yet, for they are still squeezed tight.

"Congratulations!" A voice from the end of the bed exclaims, their hand patting my foot. I recognize that it is the doctor. Though, I cannot see her. The medical assistants thankfully hung a curtain starting at my waist before I begin to push. This way, Peeta couldn't see the blood. Just with my sobs and awful screams, he just about lost it. He had to exit the room at least twice before his brain was tricked him into thinking that I was being tortured. I suggested before hand that he didn't have to be with me when I was in labor, but he said that he wouldn't imagine leaving me. I'm glad now that he stayed.

The nurse gently takes little Vivian away to get cleaned up and wrapped tightly for warmth. When she returns, Vivian has a tiny woven hat placed over her ears and a white blanket wrapped tightly around her. This time, her little eyes are wide open. They blare an electric blue. Even more shocking a color than Peeta's.

"Woah, you've got some blue eyes!" Peeta exclaims when I give him a chance to hold her.

"All baby's are born with blue eyes, Peeta." I tease, touching the back of Vivian's head.

"Well, hers are going to stay blue." Peeta confirms, giving the baby a little bounce.

"The only thing better, was if they turned gray." Peeta smiles, his gaze meeting mine.

My mother comes rushing into the room soon after, looking anxious.

Her eyes catch sight of me and the bundle in Peeta's arms. Her thin lips widen into a smile.

"I can't believe I wasn't allowed in for the birth. I am _certified_ , you know." My mother nods over to the doctor. Before anything else, my mom first comes over to me to give me a tight hug. Then, she cradles Vivian.

"Oh, she's beautiful. Much like you when you were born." My mother smiles, kissing the baby's head.

"And such eyes!" She exclaims, looking from the baby to me and then to Peeta.

"Now . . . I'm a grandmother." She stares off into the distance, her eyes welling up with tears.

"If-if your sister were here . . ." My mother at last stifles a sob, pressing the baby close to her. Her slim fingers trace the back of Vivian's tiny head. I sniff back tears.

"I know mom." I answer, thinking about how happy my little sister would have been to be an aunt. I've calculated her age over the years, and I counted that she would have been twenty one this year. How my little Prim could possibly be so old, I don't know.

Next, the nurse allows Haymitch and Effie to enter. Effie practically runs to us, where as Haymitch tentatively steps in behind her; as if afraid of interrupting something.

"Where is my little niece!" I almost roll my eyes, yet I have the urge to laugh. _Typical Effie._

"Here she is!" Peeta answers proudly, as he places the baby into Effie's arms.

"Oh! Would you just look at the cute thing! Such pretty eyes! Bluer than even yours Peeta!" Effie says, patting Vivian's bum.

"You want to hold her Haymitch?" I almost smirk, seeing my mentor hunched over in the corner, his arms folded.

"Oh no, that's okay." He shrugs, though I can see a trace of curiosity in his eyes as he glances at my child.

"Oh come on Haymitch! Don't you want to look at the baby? She looks so much like the two of them." Effie exclaims, propping the child up.

"Oh . . . well, I-okay." Haymitch finally agrees, holding out his arms.

 _Uh oh._ For a second a wonder if Haymitch has ever even held a baby before. Though, he takes her from Effie gently, holding her in the right position. A grin creeps over my face as he looks her over.

"You are a pretty thing, eh?" He whispers, smirking a tad.

A certain look appears on the man's face. His eyebrows furrow, as though he is considering something. Blinking a few times, one hand goes to his face. He's going to cry. Tears well up in his eyes. He clears his throat.

"Ah, I'm sorry . . . Here, take your monster back." Haymitch sniffles, handing Vivian back to Effie.

"You've done good, Sweetheart." He tells me with a nod after he recovers from his first moment of happy tears.

"Thank you." I reply, realizing how much Haymitch cares about us. I never would have seen it before, especially when I was young; but over the years he's morphed into a completely new person, and this is the proof of that.

"What did you decide to name her? Did my book help at all?" Effie asks, seating herself on the bed. I look to Peeta.

"Her name is Vivian." He confirms.

"Vivian! How uncommon? Oh, I love it! It fits her perfectly!" Effie says, her eyes still admiring our child, who is now with Peeta.

"Yes, well we thought it fit well." I say. Peeta and I had such a difficult time deciding names at first, until we came across this certain one. When we read that the meaning was life, we admired it suddenly. Our past lives have been and will be so much different then hers. She will never understand the grief and horror of the games or the fear of the Capital. Instead, she will be able live amongst the new District Twelve and never have to experience the terror of the past. She is also one of the first things that brought _us_ to life. I can say, that Peeta and I have never felt more alive than at this moment in time.

Haymitch and Effie reluctantly leave so the next group can enter. Peeta practically had to push Effie out the door when she tried to play peek-a-boo with little Vivi. Even though I've already told her that newborns don't understand such games.

"Well, what better time to learn then?" Was all she said in return.

The last visit we receive is such a surprise to the two of us that I nearly want to jump out of my bed. I was certainly expecting somebody else.

"What?" Peeta shouts when Alyssa and Jayce step through the doorway. Jayce smirks, trying to hide his chuckling while Alyssa laughs her head off.

"We came early! Surprise!" She exclaims, running over to embrace me.

"But I thought you all wouldn't be back until after the honeymoon?" I say, gripping Alyssa tightly.

"We missed you guys too much." Jayce says, pulling up two chairs for Alyssa and himself. My old tributes, back after what seemed to be such a long time. About two years ago, Alyssa felt that she had enough courage to move back to Twelve and see the graves of her family after all the time spent living in Thirteen. Jayce came with her after they buried his grandfather, who I heard died a happy death while with Jayce. They got married only a few weeks ago, holding a similar ceremony similar to ours in District Twelve. They moved into Peeta's old Victor House the moment we requested they should have it and have been living across the street from us ever since.

"Can I see the baby?" Alyssa asks, looking over to the Vivian curled up with Peeta.

"Of course! Though, the title of Aunt and Uncle have unfortunately already been taken by Haymitch and Effie." I tell them with a sad sigh as Peeta plays pass the baby again with our new guests.

"But may we reserve the titles Godfather and Godmother to the two of your?" Peeta asks, with a smile. Jayce's eyes widen.

"So if anything happened to you-"

" _If_ anything happens to us-" I start.

"We'd be her parents?!" Jayce finishes, looking a bit horrified.

"Yes. If you guys wish to have the role?" I say. I know seems like a lot of responsibility, but I trust them. I want to make them a part of my life as much as I'm able.

"Woah, um, yes! Of course we will!" Alyssa exclaims, turning to Jayce. He looks bewildered, but nods.

"Okay. Wow, Godparents? We haven't even got our own kids." He laughs. Peeta shrugs.

After almost an hour of cuddling with Vivian, the two say have to say goodbye as the night begins to approach. The doctor has a strict schedule for me to stay overnight at the clinic for at least three days to insure my rest after the birth. Peeta doesn't seem to mind and the hospital bed is just wide enough for the two (now the three) of us to fit. We place Vivi in between us and prop her up with the spare pillows. Since I fed her she has been sleeping like a rock. My mother told me that's how the beginning is. Lots of sleeping and lots of eating. At least six months of it.

Peeta's arms wrap around the two of us, his fingers still able to grip my waist. They trace my skin for a while, as he stares into my face.

"I can't believe you went through all of that for me. For her." He glances down at our child.

"You are wonderful."

My eyes flutter up to his face.

"It was worth it Peeta. All of it." I breathe, thinking back to my nine months of being pregnant and the previous labor. Time flew by.

"I love you so much." He leans down to kiss my lips.

"I love you more." I whisper back after we break.

 **A/N: Second chapter completed! Sorry everyone for a long wait. Again, I've been on vacation. Yeah, so I thought it would be nice to do something on Katniss's birth. I really think through it all, Peeta and Katniss's love for one another really strengthened here during this point in their lives. Next chapter will be very exciting! I have some special mystery people entering my story. You'll have to guess who they are! Some closure needs to happen between two particularly characters . . . I think you know which ones. ;) See you guys soon!**


	42. The Epilogue: Little Vivian

I shake the melting snowflakes out of my hair as I step through the warm doorway into our house. Two fat strips of ham wrapped carefully in seasoning are tucked under my fur coat that I had bought from the Butcher-the perfect meal for Christmas dinner. I carefully pull them out and head to the kitchen to place them in the freezer so Peeta can cook them.

"I hear somebody in the kitchen!" Peeta calls from upstairs.

"Mommy!" A young voice yells. I grin as I hear the sound of Peeta trotting down the stairs with my two year old daughter in his arms. He sets her down on the last step. Two curly pigtails bounce on her small head as she runs to me, her blue eyes bright with happiness.

"How's my Vivi?" I exclaim, picking her up by her middle and peppering her face with kisses.

"Burrr." She mumbles as I cup her chubby cheeks with my hands.

"Oh, sorry! My hands are cold." I say, tickling her belly. She giggles uncontrollably. I set her down so I can kiss Peeta, who hasn't seen me since this morning. I've been busy running my shop lately. Lots of people in the Merchants Village want my game for the Winter Season.

Peeta's strong arms wrap tightly around me. His lips kiss my nose.

"She's right, you are cold." He laughs, rubbing my face with his hands to get some warmth back into them.

"Well, it has been snowing since yesterday." I reply, leaning my head into his chest. I feel a tug at my pant leg. Vivian's big eyes stare up at us. She points over to the living room.

"Snowflake!" She says.

"Oh, do you want to show mommy what we made today?" Peeta asks her. She smiles.

"Come mommy." She yanks my hand with her tiny one. We follow her over to the sofa and she makes us sit to watch her. Her little legs wobble over to the coffee table and takes a fistful of white decorated material. Clips of paper litter the carpet as she takes the stack of pieces to us. Peeta picks out the two cut out snowflakes from the mess.

"Snowflake!" Vivian repeats, pointing at hers. Cut roughly and nearly ripped through the middle is her mangled creation. Next to it is Peeta's, which is a presentation of perfect symmetrical art. Even the smallest cuts he created contain amazing detail.

"Oh, they're so beautiful! Did you do that all by yourself?" I ask my daughter. She answers with a proud nod.

"Daddy help."

"Daddy helped you?" I laugh, looking up at Peeta.

"Should we stick these in your special box?" Peeta asks, ruffling my daughter's dark hair.

"Special box!" She exclaims, racing back over to the stairs and bear crawling up them.

Since Vivian was born, Peeta and I had decided to place all of her special things in a little box. We thought it would be a good way to go back and look at all the wonderful memories we've created with her. Vivian pushes open the door to her room, which is right next to Peeta and mine. The upstairs of our Victor House has always contained four bedrooms. My bedroom, the guest bedroom, Vivian's bedroom, and Prim's room. I haven't been in _that_ room for ten years. I locked it the day Peeta and I came back to District Twelve and never reopened it since. Vivian often wonders about it.

"Why it not open?" She's asked me, trying to turn the knob.

"Because it's locked." I always answer, my eyes averting away from the door.

"Someone sleeping?"

"No . . . nobody's in there." _The memories are sleeping though._ I've thought to myself.

"Why?" She frowned, still trying pushing on the door. This is usually when I've changed the subject and told her to go grab a cookie from Peeta in the kitchen. I can't begin to speak about her aunt to her.

Peeta has noticed us speaking about this before, and has always tried to take her mind off of it when she strays towards the vacant room. She asks less about it now, but always stares questionably at the oak door when we walk down the hallway. Sometimes she presses her finger to her lips and tells Peeta and I "shhh", as if it's a forbidden place. To me, it really is.

"My box!" Vivian announces, pushing a small carved box into the center of her white bedspread. Tiny blue flowers decorate the comforter and sheets. When Vivian turned one, Peeta painted her room to look like the Meadow with a large mural of fields filled with flowers on her wall. Annie helped me sew her pillows and covers for her bed and Effie bought the pink dresser which is placed by the large window facing the front yard. Every time I enter her room it looks as though spring has blossomed with all the bright colors.

Peeta places Vivi in his lap and I open up the delicate box. Her first baby cap, her first drawing, a few gifts from Effie and Haymitch, a special shell that was given to her by Finnick and Annie's boy, and her baby hand and footprints lay inside on the velvet cloth lining the edges of the wood. I fold the two snowflakes and place them next to the coral colored shell.

"So special." Peeta says, kissing our daughter on her curly head.

"Looks like we need to get a bigger box soon." I tell the two of them, closing the lid and placing it in the first drawer of her bedstand.

The doorbell suddenly rings from downstairs.

"Oh, someone's here Vivi!" I exclaim. Vivian jumps out of Peeta's arms and scoots of the bed.

"Finn, Finn, Finn!" She repeats over and over, running out into the hallway.

 _Here we go again._ I don't know how Peeta and I can keep up with that hyper two year old. Even though she's less than half our size, she can still somehow out run us.

The Odairs are staying with us over the holidays. They left District Four this morning and have finally made it to Twelve this evening.

By the time Peeta and I have traveled down to the foyer, Vivian has already invited our guests into the house. Finnick and Annie step inside, their faces a cherry color from the cold. Young Finnick, Finn, is already playing with our daughter. Vivian became obsessed with him ever since her gave her the special shell for her last birthday. Finn, being a nice ten year old boy, has gone along with it. He plays with her often and listens to her babble about fake stories she's made up. He even watches her so Peeta and I can talk with his parents. Finn claims he does it just to be nice, but we all can secretly tell that he enjoys it.

"Hey you two!" I say, exchanging hugs with the both of them as Peeta shuts the door to block out the freezing wind.

"We've miss you three! I kept telling Finnick that we need to visit you all more often." Annie smiles, turning from me to hug Peeta.

Finnick chuckles.

"I don't know if I could stand the weather here though. It's so cold here!" He whines, rubbing his arms.

"Tough being here when you live on a beach, huh." Peeta replies with a laugh, picking up their luggage to carry it to the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess so. Here I'll help you with that Peeta." Finnick takes one of the suitcases from Peeta and they haul them up the many steps.

"Do you want coffee Annie?" I ask, as we move down the hall.

"Oh, I'd love some!" She answers. Vivian hangs on her leg and Annie crouches down to give her a hug.

"Annie!" Vivian squeals.

"Hi sweetie! Do you still have Finn's shell he gave you for your birthday?"

"She does mom, she told me she put it in her box." Finn says, standing behind Vivian and patting her head.

"Ohhh your box?"

"My special box!" Vivian replies, grinning wide. I smile at the three of them, then go over to the kitchen to get out our mugs.

After a late dinner with our guests, Peeta cradles an already sleeping two year old in his arms and heads upstairs to tuck her in to bed. Her head drops on his shoulder as little beads of drool drip on his shirt. I smile at the sweet picture. Afterwards, I make tea for the four of us and pour some hot chocolate into Finn's mug, which he gulps down in two seconds. We place ourselves around the coffee table and grab the nearby quilts to get ourselves warm. Finn nods off a few times and that's when Finnick tells his son to go upstairs for bed, but Finn insists that he wants to stay with the grown ups.

"Okay, but only ten more minutes. It's almost nine thirty bud." Finnick messes up his boy's strawberry blonde hair. He yawns and rests his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Is your mother still in District Two Katniss?" Annie asks me, pulling a slightly squirming Finn into her lap.

"Yes, right now she is. She travels around the Districts to help with the different clinics. She was granted Head of the Medical Department last year. It's been busy for her." I reach to the coffee table to take a sip of my tea. My mother has visited us as much as she can, even with her new job being so time demanding. She's come for every one of Vivian's birthdays and during the summers. Though, winter and spring has been a harder time for her since that's seems to be when the sickness and diseases pop up around Panem. Vivian adores her grandmother though, and often asks when "Mami" will be coming to see us.

"Yes, I bet it is. You know, I saw her and a few other familiar faces when we stopped at Two on our way here." Annie says, placing her now sleeping child across Finnick's lap.

"Who else did you see?" Peeta wonders, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Mostly people from Thirteen. We did see somebody . . . oh it was Gale! He's been hanging around there for a while." Finnick nods, looking to me. _Gale._ I haven't heard that name for years. The man I haven't even spoken to since the rebellion. I am at first frustrated at Finnick for bringing him up, but then I remember that he doesn't know. Nobody knows the story behind my sister's death. Only the person who has his arm around me.

I blink a couple of times, looking down at my hands. I feel Peeta's body shift, he doesn't know how I'm going to react.

"Wh-what has he um-been doing there?" I manage to get out.

"Oh, he's in charge of a Law Enforcement office of some kind . . . Haven't you visited him ever? I know his family still lives here in Twelve." Finnick questions. I swallow.

"No-no I have not . . ."

"Oh . . . sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to pry-"

"It's fine Finnick. We just . . . haven't been on the same page." I answer, standing up from the sofa.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Annie comes in, placing a hand on my arm.

"Thank you . . . Well, I think I'm going to go up to bed now. Goodnight you two. I'm sure you know where the guest bedroom is." I say, turning briefly to Finnick and Annie. I then swiftly make my way upstairs, not sure whether I should scream or cry. Peeta's voice echoes from the living room as he hastily apologizes to Finnick and Annie for my rudeness.

I hear Peeta's heavy feet make their way to the top floor as I lay stiffly in our bed, my fists clenching the comforter. So long have I pushed the thought of my friend away. Similar to the memory of the death of my sister, I've ignored him. I have not even dared to go searching for information about Gale. I didn't know where he went after the war and I haven't known where he has even been for the past ten years. Living in District Two? Law Enforcement Officer? It's difficult to picture him. The only image that comes to my mind is Gale looking solemn as I turned him away forever.

Peers silently gets into his pajamas and brushes his teeth. I feel him lay beside me. His rough hands gently wrap around my tight fist. He gently messages my fingers until I release the comforter.

"Katniss . . . I know it's hard, but . . . it happened a long time ago. You don't know what he's like now." His lips whisper into my ear.

"And I don't want to know." I finish, my head finally turning to look at him. His eyes, so similar to my daughter's, gaze down at me.

"How can I begin to think about him. Peeta, it's been a decade since I last saw Gale."

"You don't have to think about him. We don't have to discuss it. I only want you to feel better about it."

I stay silent, watching his hand make its way over to mine.

"We could stay up for a little? Do you want to go downstairs?"

I sigh. I honestly think that I just need sleep. "No . . . I can't. Let's just go to sleep." I say, curling into his chest.

"Okay." He breathes, kissing my head.

 **A/N: Okay, so I sort of lied. There is going to be more chapters then I thought :). And that special somebody will enter the story in the next chapter, not this one. Hope you liked my new little character, Vivian! It's been fun writing her story and showing the sides of Katniss and Peeta as parents. See you all soon!**


	43. The Epilogue: Hunting Partners

My eyes flutter open to find myself tangled in Peeta's limbs. His hand grips my thigh and my arm is tucked under his sweaty back. I shift my head to look over at the faint green glow of the clock on the nightstand. Four o'clock. The light of the sun hasn't broken through our curtains yet, and the birds have not sung. Careful not to brush Peeta's nose with my cheek, I pull away from our tight grasp around one another. Pulling the thick blankets off, I move my sticky body away from Peeta's. Cold sweat drips down my neck. It's burning inside our room, for we've turned up the heat after the snow began to pile up overnight. Pulling my robe around myself, I kiss my sleeping lover's forehead and creep out of the room. Peeta and I haven't had many nightmares this past month, so I know he will be okay without me to be there for him.

Before I decide to wander downstairs for some coffee, I crack open my daughter's door. Hair plastered to her face and tangled in her sheets, Vivian quietly snores in her bed. My lips spread into a smile. Not wanting to wake her, I shut the door carefully. Stepping down into the kitchen, I see that the new coffee beans have already been cracked into and hot water sits steaming in the kettle on the stove.

I spot a tuft of bronze hair slouching on the sofa, gulping down his mug.

"I didn't know you'd be up this early Finnick." I whisper behind him. Finnick jerks, whipping his head around and nearly spilling his coffee.

"Katniss! God, you scared me!"

"Sorry . . . I had to get some coffee as well." I answer, pouring the bitter drink into one of my own mugs.

"Yeah. Um, sorry I'm up so early. Hope it doesn't bother you." Finnick apologizes as he politely sets down his mug on the coffee table.

"No, it's fine. Peeta and I usually wake up before dawn anyway." I explain, placing myself beside him on the couch.

"Annie sometimes sleeps better than I do. I can't seem to get the nightmares out of my head on some nights." Finnick admits, drowning his coffee and then licking his lips.

"Nightmares . . . Yeah, Peeta and I have dealt with those."

"I don't think they'll ever go away." Finnick mutters, stretching his arms above his head. I bite my lip. Not matter how much I want to disagree with him, it is true. It is one of the many long lasting scars we all have received.

"Finnick, I'm sorry for being so rude to you and Annie last night. We're friends . . . I shouldn't have-been that way." I say, averting my eyes away his gaze.

"No, don't apologize. I understand, it's been ten years. Things are not like they used to be."

 _If you only knew._

"You want to watch some tv?" I suggest, grabbing the slim silver remote to flip on the projector screen.

"Sure." Finnick shrugs.

Flipping through what seems like a thousand channels, we look for something decent to watch. Law Enforcement 101, Traveling Panem, Swimming with Sea Creatures in District Four, The Capital's Next Top Model, and The Real Housewives of District One seems to be on right now. Not to mention another story on the Victors. They are always doing segments on us.

"Man, I can't tell you how many times I've been asked to join one of those stupid talk shows that want another story on us. As if they haven't tortured us enough with the cameras." Finnick grumbles, leaning back on the couch as we watch Good Morning Panem for a little while. The reporters are speaking in their usual strong Capital accents and still wearing the crazy colorful look which was popular for so many years.

I shake my head.

"Peeta and I have to constantly tell them no."

Finnick chuckles.

"How many excuses can you give those people?"

I grin.

"Well, I always just tell Effie that Peeta and I have to take Vivian to something."

"Ah, good. I'm not the only one then." Finnick sighs with relief.

I frown.

"What do you mean "not the only one"?"

"Who uses their kid as an excuse." Finnick snickers.

I turn away from him laughing.

"I guess I won worst parent of the year." I reply.

Soon our laughter awakens somebody, for I hear the creaking of the steps. Peeta steps into the living room with a yawn.

"Good morning you two."

"Hey Peeta." Finnick smiles, getting up to wash out his mug. I move from my spot on the sofa to kiss my husband, who stretches his arms around me.

"What were you two doing up so early?" He questions with a smile.

"We were just talking about the ridiculous things Effie has tried to force us to attend."

"Oh. Those." Peeta rolls his sapphire eyes.

"Glad we got out of the yearly Christmas Party this time. I am _not_ going to dress up as some striped candy cane _again_." He says, brushing his robe out of the way so he bend down to plug in the glittering lights on our Christmas tree. It was never really a tradition in my family to put up a Christmas tree during the holidays, for we could never afford to buy one and all the decorations that came with it. Though, Peeta suggested it since he's never spent Christmas without one. It has grown on me easily, especially since Vivian practically glows with happiness every time she sees it.

"Lights, lights!" I hear a tiny voice exclaim. Vivian hops down the staircase, her hair ratted in its mix shaped form and her lavender nightgown crinkled. She points at the tree giddily.

"Yes Vivi!" I answer, scooping her up and setting her at the kitchen table to eat the steaming eggs Peeta has now begun to fix along with the help from Finnick.

"Here you are darling." Peeta announces, placing the breakfast before her and filling up her glance with fresh orange juice.

"Where Auntie?" Vivian asks, her mouth full of scrabbled eggs.

"Auntie Effie and Uncle Haymitch will be here soon because. . . do you know what today is?" I whisper into my daughter's ear.

"What?"

"Christmas Eve!" Finnick finishes for me, setting himself at the table just as Annie and Finn begin to wander downstairs.

"Christmas!" Finn yells from the foyer, scooting into the kitchen in a similar form as my two year old with his hair sticking up at odd ends.

Before Haymitch and Effie arrive, I run upstairs to dress myself. I'd like to head down to the Merchants Village to buy some last minute presents. Pulling my burgundy sweater over my head and brushing my hair back messily, I slip on my leather boots by the front door.

"Mommy, mommy! Wait!" Vivi screams, running over to me hastily and yanking on my arm.

"Vivian, stay here. Mommy has to go to the town. Go, play with Finn." I say sweetly, pushing her in the general direction. Peeta comes over and persuades Vivian to put on her snow clothes.

"C'mon baby, let's go make snowflakes in the backyard." Peeta says over excitedly, trying to get her attention. She claps her hands happily.

"Snowflake!"

"Let's go!"

"I'll be back soon Peeta." I smile at the two of them, blowing Vivian a kiss and then turning to pull the doorknob.

"Wait." Peeta grabs my hand.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He wonders, a chuckle in his voice. I roll my eyes, but turn to him with a grin and peck him on the lips.

The wind whips around me as I create footprints in the crunchy snow. The air is cold, yet the yellow sun peaks it's rays around the gray clouds in the hazy sky. It actually might be sunny today. After I head into town, I suppose that I should check on Effie's special gift for Vivian. A surprising shock came to Peeta and I during my pregnancy with Vivian when we found Buttercup asleep on his cat bed one day and discovered that he was no longer breathing. He had passed away while we were out with Alyssa and Jayce that evening. I never realized how much I cared for that stupid cat when I found myself quietly crying over his furry body. We had buried him in our backyard and placed his collar in a nice little box to keep above the cupboards in the kitchen. Ever since, Peeta has always wanted to get another pet. Though every time we stepped out the door to visit the nearby animal shelter the thought of having a new kitten around made me burst into tears and we had to turn back around. At last I got over my emotions (which were partially connected to the loss of my sister and her love for Buttercup) and agreed to it when Effie suggested that she buy a kitten for Vivian as a Christmas gift.

My eyes squint through the mix of swirling snow and sunlight as I turn down the road to the street leading to the center of the Merchants Village. As I am walking, I look up to see a man about a good few feet away from me making his way down the street. His body is hunched over and he is fiddling with an envelope clutched in his hands. As he draws nearer I can see that he has grown a dark beard and is wearing a worn oversized coat. Our eyes meet and I am taken aback by how silver his are. Seam eyes. Dark hair. Olive skin. That face. Under the beard and the shaggy hair I can still recognize the person hidden beneath. My eyes widen with fear. I am planted in my tracks as my hand clasps over my mouth. It's him.

The mans face turns a deadly pale color. Clearly he wasn't prepared to see me. Not here. Not at this time.

"Hey . . . Catnip." His voice gets lost in the wind. Yet I know exactly what he said. My lips tremble when I open my mouth.

"Gale." His feet shuffle towards me, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes wandering. I can tell that he's looking me over. Seeing if I have changed from that teenage self. The person who used sneak through the Meadow to hunt with him in the woods all those years ago.

"You-you look well." Is all he manages to get out as he still fiddles with the bent envelope in his hand.

"I . . . thank you." I reply, my throat tacky and my tongue numb.

"I-I was coming to give this to you. Though, I didn't expect to see you . . ." He swallows, holding out the thing he had been playing with. I take it hesitantly from his fingers. I smooth it out to see the messily written words printed across the front. _To Mrs. Mellark_. It reads. Before I know it, my eyes well up with fat tears.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." He whispers. I glance up at him and see that his eyes are full of grieve as well. It has been too long for the both of us to be apart.

 _How selfish I've been._

Suddenly, as if I will never have the chance again, I reach up and pull him into a hug. I feel his body freeze for a moment, but then gradually relax at my touch. He holds me back firmly. I don't dare to let go.

"Everything's in the letter." He explains, his voice thick with emotion. I nod, tears now streaming down my face.

"I've missed you." He stammers, his arms tightening around me.

"So have I." I sob in return.

 _Dear Katniss,_

 _I am not certain that I will ever see you again. I know we haven't spoken for ten years. When I write it out, it seems like a long time, but it really has been. What I did could never be forgiven, I know that now. It would be wrong of me to consider thinking you would ever speak to me again. The one thing I promised you was that I would protect your family, and I failed you. Though I hope, within time, we can see one another again. For I would really like to tell you this face to face. I'm sure Finnick has already explained to you about me and my time in Two, heard that he was staying at your house for the holidays. Not that it would mean anything to you, which I understand as much. It is not that interesting to be honest. I've joined the Law Enforcement Department and slowly worked my way up to the top over time. It's nothing compared to the stories I've heard about you over the years. I caught snippets of information from listening to the TVs and talking with people who have spoken with you. I hope you don't mind, I just couldn't stand not knowing. My intention was just to insure that you were safe and doing well. You'll be happy to hear that my immature jealousy for Peeta is gone now and when I heard of your toasting in Twelve and the baby all I felt was happiness. I'm glad living life at home is going well for you. Somebody needs to be in Twelve to still hunt and enjoy the comfort of the Meadow. Please, stay happy for me and enjoy the family life with Peeta. You guys make a great team. You always have, even during the first games. I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I was foolish and arrogant, and I still am no matter how much I try to change. I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to remember me as the old Gale. The one who used to hunt with you in the woods. I want us to be able to look back on the old friendship we had together, if you wish it. Until next time Catnip. Hope to see you in the future._

 _Gale_

 **A/N: Kale reunion! I'm glad that I could finally write Katniss forgiving Gale after all this time. I want to imagine that in the future they became friends again. I think I have one more chapter left before I conclude the story! Thanks to everyone, especially to those who stuck to this story wayyy back since chapter one!**


End file.
